Here with me
by Rainnejay
Summary: What if Peter was denied bail instead of getting out on house arrest? How would that affect Will and Alicia's relationship? Would they continue as friends, or would they find that there is something there that wasn't there before? Completely AU, he's alive duh. A little OC (not really if you squint really carefully).
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, I am back and ready to roll. So as usual I am going to explain where this crazy idea and this story started. So I had three ideas for a new story. This was just one of the three ideas that I thought of(maybe I will write the other two, but that would be after this one). But anyway, I was thinking about what would happen if Peter didn't make bail and did not get out of prison until after season 1. And then I was thinking about the dinner they were supposed to have after their kiss, since Peter is still in jail, what would happen? So this one is surrounded around the lack a Peter's meddling. But don't you get too happy about him not being in the picture, he will come back, and with a vengeance(spoiler alert). But anyway, I hope everyone likes it. Please R&R.

* * *

Alicia stood at the mirror in her front hallway, she was fidgeting with her choice of attire. Alicia had a beautiful knee length ruby red dress on. It wasn't very sexy, it was long sleeved and the top had cut off at the top, just above her bosom, showing very little cleavage. It wasn't anything fancy, just something that she hadn't worn in quite a long time. The last time she remembered wearing this dress was at one of her anniversaries with Peter.

Alicia stopped messing with her dressed and huffed. She started towards her room with the thought of changing her dress in mind.

"I can't go to dinner thinking about my anniversary with Peter."Alicia said to herself as she flopped down on her bed next to the other outfits that she decided wasn't right. Either they were too sexy, which worried her that she might give the impression that she was throwing herself at him. Or they were too business like, making him think that she thought of this as any other business meeting. She threw her head back on the bed and start to stare at the wall, wondering if he was having the same problem. Just as she was about to give up and fake a lie to get out of this stupid predicament that she found herself in, she heard her phone ring from the kitchen. At first she wasn't going to answer it, but she decided it was best to answer it, worried that it could be the kids calling from their friends house. As soon as she got to her phone, the caller hung up. Sighed when she saw that the caller was Will and when she saw what time it was. She swore under her breath, grabbed her coat and purse and walked out of her apartment, locking it as she left.

Once Alicia walked out of her apartment, she was met with the cool Chicago air, fighting with her coat to keep it closed. She hailed for a taxi and gave him the address. She checked the time on her phone while she rode through the streets of Chicago. She texted Zach and Grace, something she had to get used to since they hate when she calls them.

She soon arrived at the restaurant and paid the cabby. Once she got in, she gave up her coat and was directed to her table. She spotted him immediately as she was shown to the dining area. He looked so out of place, almost nervous, it was cute on him. She saw him occasionally look up and around to see if she was there and then to his phone. After watching him for a few seconds, she ceased his pain and walked over to their table, with labored breaths the whole walk over.

"Will."She breathed once she got to the table. A wide smile came across his lips, and what looked like an escaped breath from what Alicia saw. Alicia took a seat as soon as he got up, leaving smile awkward smiles on both of their faces. Will sat back down and offered her a breadstick.

"Alicia I had wine here for you, but it got warm so I asked for them to take it back. I'll call a waiter over and get you some wine and something to eat." Will stuck to his word and called a waiter over. The two of them ordered and went back to awkward silence.

"Will"

"Alicia" They said at the same time, falling into calming had no idea why she seemed so weird and nervous now. It was just dinner to talk about them and the kiss. They have talked about many more intimate things before, what's changed now. Hell she used to tell him about her cramps, he even bought her tampons a couple of times. But talking about one simple kiss seemed like pulling teeth. They weren't teenagers, they should be able to talk about this certain thing easily.

"You first."Alicia said after the laughter died down. The agreed and Will started.

"Well I was going to ask you if there was much traffic, you know, that caused your delay."Will said, rubbing his very moist hands on his pants. He was never this nervous when talking to woman, even when he was younger. But why has Alicia always seemed to make everything he does lately extremely harder than needed be? I mean just saying her name makes his heart beat faster than normal. And it was Alicia, his best friend in Georgetown, still bestfriend now. What makes him so...so lovestruck? Alicia started to blush at his question, she meant to make an excuse as to why it took her over half an hour to get there.

"Um no, I was at home trying to figure out what to wear."Alicia said as she started to fiddle with her dress again, unable to lie to him. Her honesty somehow calmed him. Maybe it was the fact that she was just as nervous as he was that caused him to get some courage. Or maybe it was the scotch that the waitress brought over with Alicia's wine.

"Alicia why did you kiss me back?"Alicia was so shocked by his odd outburst that she almost spit her wine out. Instead she swallowed her drink and wiped away the little drips that escaped.

"What? You kissed me first." Alicia said defending her actions.

"Yes but was that a pity kiss because of me losing the case, or..."Will let his words trail off suggestively, hoping that she would fill in the rest.

"It wasn't pity, I will tell you that. I have never done anything out of pity for you. But that kiss, I don't know what came over me. I just saw you and then your eyes and your lips. And then I just wanted to feel that heat again and..."Alicia stopped herself, even though she already saw that she had said too much. She took a deep breath and drank some more of her wine. And before Will could respond, their food arrived. The couple ate their food in relative silence.

Will was dumbfounded, he had no idea what to say. He was almost certain that Alicia just told him that she kissed him because she really wanted to, and now he had no idea what to say to her. But as he picked through his food, he found the question he wanted to ask her.

"Why did you stop? Was it because of Peter, or because of me?"Alicia stopped eating and placed her fork down. This was the question that she was dreading, and to be honest, it was a question that she too often thought about herself. Because she really didn't know. I was like everything hit her at once. The kids, her job, Peter. Peter was the big thing, not really about hurting him, but more or so becoming him. Could she stoop so low as to sleep with someone else while he wasn't around like he did? Or would it be just revenge sex, could she really do that to Will. Could she really use him like Peter used his whores? Alicia was brought from her thoughts when Will placed his hand on top of hers.

"Alicia are you ok?"Will asked when she finally looked back at him.

"Will this was a mistake. I have to go right now."And before he could say anything, Alicia bolted from her chair to the main entrance. Will quickly waved a waitress over and paid for their dinner and ran out after her.

He found her outside trying and failing to hail a taxi.

"Alicia!"He yelled as he jogged to her side, waving her purse in his hand.

"Alicia why did you run out of there so quickly? You forgot your purse Alicia, what's wrong with you?"

"Thank you Will but I can't stay in there any longer, I need to get home."Alicia answered truthfully. She could not sit in that restaurant any longer and look at him amongst the happy couples. She knew that she shouldn't have came. She should have just went on as though nothing happened, it would definitely hurt less.

"Alicia come on."Will said as he started to pull her down the street.

"Will where are we going?"Alicia asked as she followed him down the street.

"I knew I shouldn't have asked to go to that place. We always talked more comfortably when it was just the two of us. I'm taking you somewhere we can talk freely."Will said as they continued their journey. Alicia thought about pulling away and just going home, but she knew that they should talk. If they kept their feelings bottled up for much longer, they would burst like they did after their kiss.

They continued longer for a few minutes until they stopped at Will's apartment. Alicia continued in silence until they got into the elevator of his apartment building when he finally let go of her. They were still close to each other but for some reason, she felt as though they were so far apart.

They reached Will's apartment easily and Will unlocked the door and walked in first, turning on lights and holding the door open for her. Will shrugged his jacket off and walked over to his kitchen. He opened his fridge and grabbed two beers and opened it. He walked over to his couch and sat down, motioning for her to sit next to him. Alicia took her coat off and placed it on one of his chairs and sat down next to him, grabbing a beer from the table. Oddly, Alicia felt more relaxed in his apartment surrounded by his things and him. He usually had that effect on her, but at the restaurant, it just felt all wrong.

"I should have done this at first, but I thought it to be too intimate for us, I didn't want to pressure you. But we have been together for a long time, and we were best friends, this is obviously more comfortable for the two of us."Will stated as he took a long sip of his beer. Alicia did the same, hoping to get some liquid courage.

"Now, why did you stop?"Will asked as he twisted his body to face Alicia more. Alicia stared down her bottle as though it held the answers to the universe, even though she knew that the answers where already inside of her. She took a deep breath and finished her drink in one gulp.

"It wasn't you."She let out as the beer ran through her system. She looked to Will and saw that she had his full attention.

"It wasn't entirely you or Peter, it was everything. All I knew was that I should not start something that I knew I could not finish, especially while I'm still married."Alicia let out a breath she didn't know that she was holding in. Will again was shocked by her answer and was at a lost for words.

"So you wanted to start something, with me?"Will got out have a long silence. Alicia got up and started to pace his living room.

"Will I don't know. All I know is that it did feel good being in your arms. But I have a family, and you are my boss. I was lucky to get this job as is, which I am sure was mostly your doing. If it comes out that I am screwing my boss, no one will hire me, and if they do, they will expect so much more than what my job entails. Will I need this job and I love my kids."Alicia started as tears started to fall from her eyes. Will got up and pulled Alicia into his arms, he hated to see her cry. He remembered when he almost fought a whole football team because her boyfriend cheated on her. Okay maybe not the whole football team, but he was definitely going to beat her ex's ass and his friends.

"Alicia you are not going to get fired, so you don't have to worry about getting another job. And you don't have to worry about your kids, they are going to be just fine."Alicia stopped crying and looked up at him, she had no idea how he always knew what to say.

"Do you want to be with me?"

"Will I am married, I have two teenagers, I..."Will put his finger to her mouth to silence her.

"Do you want to be with me? Do not think about the consequences right now, just think about us. It's a simple yes or no question."Alicia stood their in his embrace for a while. Of course she wanted to be with him, everything slowed down and felt right every time they were together, even when everything was going wrong. But it wasn't that easy. There were so many other things to think about, so many other people to worry about.

"Yes but Will.."And before she could protest, Will engulfed her lips with his. At first she wanted to protest, but as his tongue begged to enter, she gave in. Will took her defeat and pulled her closer for a deeper passionate kiss. Alicia wrapped her arms around his neck and he grabbed her ass, pulling them even closer. Will picked her up as she linked her legs behind his back. Will started to walk towards his room as he started to run kisses down her jaw and neck eventually to her chest, occasionally looking up to make sure that they weren't bumping into anything.

Finally Will got them to his bedroom and he threw Alicia down on his bed, thinking about what was under that skin tight dress that she looked so delicious in. To be honest, she could look beautiful in anything she wore, especially when she would just wear his oversized T-shirts when she spent the night due to studying. He was about to shower her with kisses when she sat up.

"Will we really shouldn't."Will shook his head and placed a hand on either side of her and moved his face inches from hers.

"Alicia, I do not want to hear that word for the next few hours ok?"Alicia shook her head yes as a big smile came across Will's face.

"I don't want to hear the words Shouldn't...can't...Peter...Zach...Grace...or stop...unless it has a don't in front of it."Will said inbetween kisses on her neck and lips. The last few words he said low with a dark seductive tone. Alicia again nodded, this time with a huge smile plastered across her face.

"Good, now where shall we begin?" Alicia wrapped her arms around his neck and fell back on the bed, bringing him down with her. As asked, Alicia did not say any of those words. At first she was hesitant because they really shouldn't be having sex with so much unsaid. But the more his tongue licked and flicked on her skin, the more she wondered why she didn't do this sooner. The only name she said that night was Will's and God's. And for the first time in a long time, she felt good, and free. Now what was going to happen tomorrow would really test how good and free she truly was.

* * *

Ooo I wonder what will happen in the morning. What do you guys think, also should I continue? I'm a little hesitant on this one, I don't know why.

So PSA, I don't know about other authors, but I love this little part here. It's like those NEXT TIME ON... Kind of thing. Like I hint to you what happens next and at the same time I get to talk to you guys about the story. Oooo no it's like the after comments on the show where you and your watching companion talks about what you like and didn't like. Like I ll be like, "yeah she was a bit OC but it made it better right". Or "Yes I know that he is taking control in the situation later once they get to his house, but by that time he is thinking that he is getting no where in there relationship letting her take the reigns. And all through the show he gives her the option of dominating the relationship but she ends up ruining it so maybe they can make it with him taking some control."And then you guys are like either agreeing or not, but like not immedately. Like I'm texting you and you are texting really late. Anyway, all I am saying is that I love you guys' reviews and talking to you guys, even if it is hours later. S go ahead, don't be shy, type in that box and press review. That goes for all the stories you read. Be kind, review.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, I didn't mean to take so long on updating. I actually meant to upload this chapter last night, but you know, life happened. But I am sorry that this chapter took so long, but I made it up in length. Also is everyone ok with the title, I'm not so sure on the title myself. Tell me about it in reviews. Anyway, enjoy and review.

* * *

Alicia awoke to cold shivers down her spine, it was as if her blanket was ripped from her. Alicia rolled over to find more cover, only to land straight on the floor. She sighed as she got up, rubbing her now sore shoulder. Alicia looked around her surroundings in hopes to explain why exactly she had rolled off of her bed and was now on the floor. When she looked around, she saw the reason why she rolled off her bed; she was never on her bed to begin with, or her room/apartment. As soon as she started to wonder where she was, the memories from last night came flooding back to her brain. She had sex with Will last night, and by the soreness of her body, amazing sex. She started to grin thinking about all of the fun that they had when she heard a door slam from the other room. Without grabbing a sheet, Alicia walked out of Will's bedroom to the origin of the sound. She was met with a very quiet apartment and a note sitting on the kitchen island. She read it out loud as she stood in his kitchen.

 _Leesh,_

 _Hey sorry to run off like I did. I know we need to talk, but I have something that I need to take care of first. I would say stay and enjoy the view until I get back, but we still have work so I will see you at work, hopefully. Anyway, eat breakfast if you want and use my shower if you want to. See you at work._

 _Will_

 _P.S._

 _This was not a booty call, I think of you as much more than that._

Alicia smiled at the little part about being a booty call, even though she was not worried that he saw her as just some booty call, at least she had hoped. Alicia stood there for a few seconds just reading the message, thinking about its meaning and what could be so important that he would leave so abruptly. But the longer she stood, the more she felt the cold air hit places it shouldn't, until she realized that she was completely naked. Alicia ran back to his bedroom and grabbed the sheets and wrapped herself in them, even though no one was in the apartment but her. Alicia quickly found her things and left without even leaving Will a similar note. It was as if the realization of her being naked seemed to bring about the realization that she should also be at home getting the kids ready for school and herself ready for work.

Alicia rushed home to get ready for work and to find out if the kids came home or stayed at their friends. After finding the kids gone, she took a quick shower and changed her clothes. On her way to work, the elevator stopped on her landlady's floor. While the doors were open, she saw that landlady's door was open and men in suits were in the open apartment. Normally she would stay out of other people's business, but her landlady was kind and the men looked like FBI. She was worried that they would get them to say something that they shouldn't have. Alicia walked out of the elevator onto her landlady's floor and over to her door.

"Can I help you gentlemen?"Alicia asked as she walked past them, closing the door behind them.

〰〰〰

"Will!" The slim brunette happily called as Will walked through her office door.

"You said it was an emergency, you said it was important."Will said with a hint of irritability. He had left a beautiful amazing women, naked in his bed, for another woman who was not naked or dying. To say he was disappointed was an understatement.

"Awe come on Gardner, after all that I have done for you. And I mean all."She ran her fingers down his chest, hoping to remind him of what exactly she did for him.

"Sadie if it is nothing you want, except for some quick sex before class, I have other things to do." Will started towards the door until she ran and grabbed his arm.

"Will I need you to do me a favor, please it won't take too long."She said with the same persuasiveness she used to get what she wanted in Georgetown and later in court. Will looked deeply into her, hoping to discover her true motives, failing he decided to see what this favor was.

"What is it?"Sadie gave a huge smile and pulled him to her desk and sat him down. Then she ran to her closet and pulled out a judge's robes.

"Really Sadie? This is the big emergency you have, role playing?"Will looked as though he was going to leave, more curious what her plans were. But he knew if they turned sexual, he would leave in a heartbeat. He had finally gotten Alicia to open up to him. Okay he stopped her before she was able to completely say what he wanted her to say. But if he did, he was sure that it would have ended up with her running, and maybe being closer to Peter. He could not let that happen, not again. Maybe sex wasn't the answer, but sure as hell felt good, and oh so right.

"No you perv ball, I need you to be my mock judge. My old judge had last minute surgery and I need someone to come and fill in."Will raised an eyebrow, being a judge for a week, it didn't sound too bad. Also it gave him time to think about how he would get Alicia to open up completely, without her running away, or to Peter.

"And you just thought that I had nothing to do with my life that I can just drop everything to come play judge? As if I don't have a law firm to run."Sadi smiled and sat down on her desk.

"Yes"Well it would be fun and a good vacation of sorts. Will pulled out his phone and texted Diane and his secretary.

"You're right, come on. Let's met some lawyers in training."Sadie happily jumped from her desk and gave will his costume. Once he was dressed, the two of them walked into the classroom where a fake courtroom was set up. There were law students everywhere and where the judge's name stood a plaque with just Judge on it.

As Will and Sadie walked into the room, all of the students rose and sat down once Will was seated. Will felt a rush of power as he sat down. He never aspired to be a judge one day, but he sure did love having power.

As the trial went on, he couldn't help but think about Alicia and Georgetown. The young women that was fiercely arguing her case reminded him of every time Alicia had gotten mad and took over their cases. But her witty remarks reminded him of himself when he was in Georgetown. Suddenly his whole body started to warm and vibrate. At first he thought that it was just him thinking about old times, but soon he realized that his phone was ringing. Seeing as though he was in court, he let it go to voicemail. He had started to text her, telling her where he was, but as soon as he opened up his text messages, one of the lawyers screamed. The same lawyer that he saw Alicia in, screamed to the top of her lungs, just to make a point.

"Miss Kabrini!"Will yelled. He could not believe that she would do something so stupid. But at the same time, it was something so out of the blue, so crazy, it was kind of smart. Something else that he could see Alicia do, for her client.

Will clearly let her shaky opponent win his objection, since she was clearly badgering the witness. Will went through the rest of the day going back and forth with Kabrini. He liked her tactics and her ambition, he would have to see her progress through the rest of her time in law school. Maybe after passing the bar he would offer her a job at Lockhart and Gardner. Or maybe she was a little bit too much like him to actually work with her. Well he would see how this trial goes.

〰〰〰

Alicia walked to Will's office after she finally got to work. She had hoped that he would be in and maybe they could talk about last night. But unfortunately, when she got to his office, she found that he was away on personal business until Thursday. When he said he had something to take care of, she assumed that it would be over by the end of the day, not the end of the week. She was baffled what could take him away for so long, and why he did not tell her this. But Alicia had a lot of work to do today, and maybe this time away could give her sometime to sort out her feelings.

Unfortunately for Alicia, that spare time didn't come until much later, do to her trying to help her landlady. By trying to do good, she ended up working on that case all day, and getting her landlady being deported. So when she got home, she found that she had more things on her hand than worrying about Will.

It was almost 2 am when Alicia started to drift off to sleep. When she woke, she found herself uncomfortably laid on the couch with files laid everywhere and her laptop was somewhere on the couch. When she went to check her phone to see what time it was, she found that it was dead and she was probably late. Alicia rushed to work, making sure that the kids got to school on time. She charged her phone in the car and only took it off the charger when she got to work. She had no idea that Will had called her last night in hopes of explaining why he was out for the week.

When she got to work, her landlady's kids were there and she went strictly to work mode. But every so often she did think about why Will never answered her call. But then, as she was talking to Kalinda about the case, Will very slowly descended the steps to the offices downstairs. And without a word, she knew exactly what he wanted. Without saying a word, Alicia left Kalinda, and Cary that soon came, and walked with Will to the conference room.

She was caught so off guard by his sudden presence, and yet, she was calmed by him. Just thinking about them two being together scared the living daylights out of her. There were so many things to worry about and so many people involved. But every time they touched or he held her, everything just felt so right, so in place, even when everything was so wrong. She was tempted to hold his hand, or move closer to him as the walked what felt excruciatingly slow to conference. Will opened the door to the room and let Alicia go first.

"Hey I'm sorry I didn't call you back immediately when you called yesterday, I'm a judge at this mock trial thing. I called you though."Alicia was ready to fight with him, but she remembered that her phone was dead and she only recently turned it on, but didn't check any messages.

"So it that why you left me so quickly yesterday/"She said with a wicked smile. She had no intention of flirting with him, but it came so easily to her. Will smiled back and fought the urge to grab her hand.

"Yes I am sorry, I had no idea that she would have asked that of me. She said it was an emergency, and I was really worried. But why didn't you answer, I called you twice once I got home."

"Um..uh, by phone died on me and I haven't check my messages since I got to work. But who is this she?"

"Jealous already are we?"Will teased as he sat down, seeing Alicia's cheeks turning a slight pink. Alicia followed his move as soon as some other associates walked into the room. With one swift hand, Will dismissed them.

"It was Sadie from Georgetown. And if I knew what she had in plan for me, I would have stayed so we can talk."

"Will I-"He cut her off by putting a hand on her leg, sending an electric shock up both of their spines.

"Hey, I know what you are going to say."Alicia looked at him bewildered, she wondered how he could know what she was thinking, when she had no idea what she was thinking. Well with the exception of how she wished he would slide his hand up some more. But she quickly shook those thoughts from her mind, she knew that that was not what he was thinking of. At least she thought.

"You were going to say that you made a mistake. That we shouldn't have done what we did, not without talking it out first. And you are right, we shouldn't have jumped into things the way that we did."Alicia was thunderstruck, that was not what she was thinking about, well not at first. But he was right, they should have talked it out first.

"So are we..?"Alicia let the sentence trail off, hoping that he would finish the sentence strong and on a happy note.

"We're good Alicia."

"Will I am sorry, wasn't thinking."

"No Leesh it was my fault. I shouldn't have pushed you to not stop. "

"No Will-"

"No I was pushing something that I shouldn't have pushed. So I'm going to back off and let you figure out things. When you are ready and then we can talk about things. And next time it won't be at some uncomfortable restaurant or at my place, unless you are more comfortable there."

"Will you weren't pushing me"Alicia went to grab his hand but he got up.

"No I was, and it is ok, we're ok."With that Will left without saying another word. Alicia got up to stop him, but then fixed herself. He was giving her an out, a big red exit sign. He knew exactly how much pressure he was putting on her make this work, and he knew that it wasn't something that she needed. Will really was the best friend she could have. She only wished that he was more than a best friend.

Will's heart started to constrict as he said the words, he really didn't want to say it, but it needed to be said. He had hoped that Alicia would stop him and say how much she loved him, but then again, he knew she would never say it, at least not at work. Will took the long trek back to his office and began getting ready for trial.

〰〰〰

Will was just finishing trial and was on his way home when Kabrini stopped him. At first he had hoped that it would be quick in and out, but soon he found that he would not be going home anytime soon. While he was talking to her, he couldn't help wonder what Alicia was thinking about. Little did he know that Alicia was thinking about him, and talking about him, unfortunately not in the same way that he had hoped.

Alicia had just had the most awkwardest conversation about her and Will's relationship. This was not what she had expected to talk about when she wanted to know what happened at their friend's house and why they had been lying to her about strange packages coming to their house. It was a good strat to the conversation, they all agreed to become more forthcoming and not to lie to each other as much. That was until Grace asked her about Will. It was such an out of the blue question that she stumbled a bit before answering. Telling truthfully that he was her boss. But when Grace asked about a phone conversation they had a week ago, she knew that she had to end the conversation quickly. But she still told the truth, well as much as she could. She said that they thought that they liked each, but it was over. And as she said it, she felt her chest start to hurt a little bit. She never knew that it would hurt so much, but it did.

She was about to pour herself some wine and go to bed when Kalinda called her. After she gave her some information about her case, she hung up and started working vigorously on her work. After a couple of hours of work, she decided to listen to her voicemail. She was surprised to hear the difference between what Will had said today, and what he had said in his voicemail.

" _Alicia, hey. I was calling to explain why I ran off this morning, which was great last night. I got called to be a judge. But no matter about that, I probably won't be in work, but I hope I can see you tonight._ "Alicia couldn't believe that she didn't hear this earlier, but then she remembered she did have a voicemail that she didn't listen to yesterday. She was just so caught up in her case that she had forgotten all about the voicemail.

" _Alicia, hey i haven't seen you at all today. Did you get my voicemail? I really think we should talk tonight about last night. Call me."_ 'Will really did want to talk', she thought to herself. She wondered what would have happened if she would have called him last night. She quickly thought about calling him, but as she saw the time, she thought it would be best to talk to him tomorrow, after a good night's rest.

Alicia was awoken by the blairing of her phone. She reluctantly rolled over and answered her phone with a grunt. She was answer with the automated message from Peter's jail.

"Peter what time is it?"She asked sleepily, she really wanted to go back to sleep.

"Half past six. Alicia were you asleep? You have work today, don't you?"Peter asked a little concerned.

"Yes and yes. Sometimes I like to do this little thing called sleep, I know you may not have anything to do all day, but I work."Alicia immediately regretted her words as she climbed out of bed and dragged herself to the bathroom.

"Alicia, that was uncalled for."She sighed as she turned her bathroom light on and started to brush her teeth.

"I know, I'm sorry. But why are you calling me so early?"

"My lawyer called and asked if Kosco had contacted you because he left him a weird message and told him to tell you to tell me what he said."

"Wow that was a lot, why didn't he just tell you himself?"

"I'm guessing it wouldn't like good for us to be talking to each other."Alicia finished brushing her teeth.

"So you called me to asked me to relay a message? Well that's so wonderful."She could hear him sighing through the phone.

"Alicia can you please do this for me, what did he say."Alicia went to go find what she was going to wear for the day. Lately her and Peter's relationship have been on the rocks, but they have been trying to mend it. But with Will floating through her mind, she wasn't sure if she wanted fix anything. And yet it wasn't just her feeling that she had to deal with, the kids did love their father. And then she couldn't leave Peter in jail forever, he was a bastard, but he didn't deserve this. So she was certain that she would help him get back on his feet, but she was sure that he was not going to be able to get back in her heart.

"He said his son had nothing to do with this, that it was his fault and he was cleaning up his own mess. He said his son was innocent, and then I left him. Peter this is the last time I am going to do this, I can't. I will not be your go between. So no more, find someone else."With that she hung up and got ready for work. She was determined to not let him get to her. He would not ruin her life anymore.

〰〰〰

Will was sitting in his office watching the news of Gerald Kosco's death on his laptop. He really didn't know the man, but he had heard of him a lot, and he knew he was connected to Peter. Will turned his laptop off and was about to get ready to leave when he heard a familiar voice at the door.

"It is really messed up that he is dead isn't it? I had to turn off the tv downstairs because of it."Alicia walked into Will's office and placed her things on his couch before she sat in her usual seat in front of his desk.

"Did you know him?"Will started small talk, even though he knew she was not here to talk about Kosco. Or was she?

"Peter knew him, or did. I talked to him on very few occasions. It's really sad, but we both know I didn't come here for that."

"Well would you care to enlighten me?"Alicia was surprised that she had so much courage at this very moment. She was just sitting in her office, on her way out when she looked up to see the news. The thought of Kosco killing himself made her sick, and guilty at the same time. He had asked her for help, and she had just been selfish and brushed him off. If she had known that he would have done this, she would have tried to help him. But now it was too late. And somehow she blamed Peter for this. She knew he didn't tell him directly to kill himself, but she was sure he had something to do with this. Then she was on her way home, but for some reason her finger hit his floor and not the garage. And now she is in his office, sitting across from him, with no one around, just like last time.

"Will I listened to your voice messages. They are really different from what you said to me yesterday. So I want to know how you really feel."Will started to feel as if the air was being vacuumed from the room. Was it always this hot in his office.

"Um, Leesh I told you how I felt. I said I wouldn't pressure you."Alicia got up from her chair and stood in front of Will.

"You know in your voicemail, you sounded as though you didn't want to wait. You sounded very ready to take me once you saw me."Alicia moved closer to the center of Will's desk, causing him to move his chair to face started to look at her skirt and so badly wanted to rip it off of her. But instead he placed his hand on her leg and started to rub her thigh.

"I was, but I am still here for you completely. If you need time, I'll wait, I've wait for a long time anyway. But don't make me wait too long."Will started to rub up her leg and down, teasing her as usual. Alicia's whole body started to warm up. Will was always her warm fire in the middle of a snowstorm.

"I want you."She more moaned out than said.

"How?"Alicia closed her eyes as she felt him go farther up her skirt. She knew he was teasing her sexually, but his words were serious.

"Right now, on that couch. But tomorrow is anyone's game."Will removed his hand and rolled back in his chair.

"Should we talk about tomorrow?"He said in a complete serious tone. Alicia whimpered at the lost of contact, but she was glad that he stopped. Her head was beginning to cloud, and her other senses started to kick in.

"I really don't want to."

"So why are you here?"

"Why do you still want me?"They were in a mental showdown. They had the same answers, but were both too afraid to admit it to the other.

"You make me happy."They said at almost the exact time. Both of them smiled and moved closer to each other until they were inches apart.

"Will I'm scared, and I don't know what I am doing lately."

"Me too." For what seemed like forever, they stood there just staring into eachothers eyes, saying everything that they couldn't say out loud. And in one swift move,Will grabbed Alicia and pulled her into a passionate kiss. In Will's arms, Alicia always felt safe and happy. As they continued to kiss, Alicia thought about all of the happy moments that they would hopefully have together, and all of the bad ones that they already had. Alicia pushed Wil away and caught her breath.

"Will I think that we should stop this, for right now. Starting a relationship with sex just leads to things unsaid. If we continue down this path, I will just become another lay to you. A notch on your belt, I don't want that."Will tried to grab her hand and sooth her wandering mind, but Alicia was quicker.

"Alicia you aren't some lay, you mean way more to me than that."Alicia started to feel really warm all over, but she quickly stabilized herself. It was not the time for this.

"Then don't treat me like those other girls Okay?"Will smiled, he was happy to see the same Alicia was still there.

"I would never treat you like that. You mean so much to me. I...don't know what I would do without you."Will reached out to touch Alicia's cheek, he was hesitant at first but she let him. Alicia leaned into his hand and stared into his eyes.

"So we're going to make this work?"

"Anything for you."The both of them sat down in Will's office and decided what they were going to do about 'them'. Alicia texted Grace to tel Jackie that she needed her to stay late, it was going to be a long night.

When Will and Alicia were deep in a conversation, Alicia didn't notice that her phone went off. She did not see the missed call message from Peter, and he didn't get to tell her some very important news.

* * *

So what did Peter have to tell her. Also Will and Alicia trying to make things work! Because honestly, I hate how the writers treated Will like he was some boy toy. I'm all for retailation due to how he treats girls, but they loved each other, he never stood a chance. I feel like I'm ok with the whole, 'liberation and being a new her, fulfillng her sexual needs' and all. But using Will, when all he has done is love you, not cool. I feel like she should have screwed some other people and then got with Will when she finally felt free. I'm not saying that she should get married or anything,but they should at least to try to be something or something. I just don't like the way they handled their relationship, so I'm fixing it. Anyway Review plz, I know you want to.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey I am back, and I am really really really sorry that I haven't updated in a while. So while I was on break from college I thought that I would have time to write. I had five whole weeks off and I'm still on break. But everytime I got ready to write, my head was like, no. So I finally pushed myself to write(you can thank the influx of favs and follows. those always make me want to write). And to be honest, I had already written most of the chapter already, I just could not get the ending right. I'm still not too happy with the end, but it's a start. Also I hope to update more regularly since I'll be going back to school. I always do my best under pressure. Anyway I hope that everyone enjoys this chapter and all of the rest that comes with it. Don't forget to review.

* * *

Alicia woke up in her bed, something that made her very happy. As much as she loved to wake up in Will's bed, she loved being in her bed even more. Alicia checked her alarm clock and saw that she had plenty of time before the kids got up. Since it was a Sunday and she really hadn't been around them lately, due to work, she thought that she would take them out.

Alicia had planned the whole day out for them. She would make breakfast and then they would go to the new carnival that had just opened. She had hoped that it would be like old times when she and Peter would take them to the carnival and he would always win them stuffed animals. Oh how she loved to see their smiles when their father would try and win them things. Peter always looked so happy and sexy when he won things. NO. Alicia thought to herself, she was not going back down that rabbit hole. He broke the one bond that husbands should never break, her trust. He left their family and made her pick up the broken pieces. She wasn't sure if she could even look at him the way she used to, and now he is in prison, so far from her. And he will stay far away from her until she is ready.

Alicia got out of her bed and went to go take a shower. When she got back, she found a text message waiting for her.

'Good morning beautiful' Alicia started to blush at the small form of affection. She and Will had only started to talk about them two being together two days ago, and they have been talking to each other everyday since. They weren't officially anything, and they probably won't be for awhile, but for now,she was happy, and that was good enough for her. Sometimes she feels like a teenager, texting him all day. But at the same time, it felt good.

Alicia sent back a mutual message and got dress. As she got dressed, She got a phone call from none other than Will.

"Good morning beautiful."Alicia held the phone against her ear as she pulled her pants on.

"I'm starting to get a sense of deja vu."She joked as she buttoned her jeans. She could hear his low throaty laugh, and it sent shivers down her spine.

"I'm sorry. what are doing up so early?"

"I'm getting ready to cook breakfast, I'm taking the kids to the carnival today. What are you doing up so early?"Alicia said as she threw a shirt on and walked to her kitchen. She started to pull out pancake mix and blueberries, blueberries were their favorite. She would have made them from scratch, but she didn't go to the store earlier.

"Carnival? How old are they? And I am up doing paperwork. But it is hard to do anything when you're around."Alicia started to blush as she brought the other ingredients for breakfast out of the fridge and cabinets.

"Well I guess I should hang up and let you get back to work huh?"Alicia teased. She loved to play with him, and secretly, he liked it too.

"No, I'll work just fine now."

"Ok."For a moment, they both stood there in comfortable silence. Lately they have been doing that a lot, having mental conversations. To be honest, they have been doing this since they met. And there is a very small chance that they would ever stop.

"My children are 12 and 14 by the way."Alicia said as she started to pour the pancake mix on to the skillet. Will hear the sizzling from the pan and immediately got hungry.

"Mmmm, bacon?"Alicia smiled as she pulled out the bacon to cook it.

"Yes, but I'm cooking pancakes first."

"I love pancakes."

"I remember. I used to make them before every final, and after every one too. It did it so much that the one time I didn't make them, you freaked out and almost failed it."Will remembered back to those days. When he and Alicia first started being good friends. She would come over early in the morning just to make them breakfast, while still studying, since the only he knew how to make was cereal and cup of noodles. Eventually she would just stay the night before (as long as he didn't have a girl over) and cook something when she woke up. He would fake sleep so he could watch her walk around with nothing but one of his shirts that she borrowed or her pajamas, when she remembered to bring them. Those were the best times of his life.

"That is because it became my lucky charm. I would pass all of my finals when you did so it must be real."

"I forgot how superstitious athletes are."Alicia said with a smile as she flipped the pancakes and bacon that she put on as soon as he mentioned it.

"So are you going to be doing paperwork on the Mckinsey case all day?"Will sat up in his office chair and looked around. He hadn't told her what case he was on. He was actually trying to keep it quiet, he wasn't sure that they would even be taking the case.

"Alicia how do you know what case I am working on?"

"Well you had the some paperwork on your desk with the name Mckinsey on it two days ago, I assumed that you were still working on it. Especially since I haven't heard of that case."

"I love how easily you pick things up."

"When you're a mom with two teenagers, you tend to pick up things very quickly."She laughed lightly. Alicia turned as she heard approaching footsteps from the hallway. Soon she was greeted with two sleepy faces.

"Good morning you two."Alicia said with a smile. The both grunted in response as they sat at the bar.

"I'm going to call you later ok?"Alicia's children didn't even notice that she was on the phone until she said her goodbyes.

"I'll call you later tonight, or see you at work tomorrow?"

"Ok, don't stress too much over the case. The answer will come when you least expect it."

"Thank you. Bye Alicia."

"Bye..."Alicia wanted to say Will, but she was worried what her kids would say. So she just hung up. Alicia placed the last of breakfast on three plates and poured them three glasses of orange juice.

"Mom who was that ?"Her inquisitive daughter asked. She knew it would be Grace, she always wanted to know what was going on. Later in life her questioning ways will take her very far, but for now, they will prove to be a thorn in her mother behind.

"A friend from work sweetie."Alicia started to eat her food, encouraging her children to do the same. Zach obliged, but Grace would not be silenced.

"Do we know this friend?" Grace said as she picked at her pancakes.

"No I don't think so. Why, do you want to meet all of my friends that I have a work?"Alicia joked, but was worried. If her and Will's relationship lead to something more, they would actually have to meet him. But Alicia still wasn't sure if she wanted to divorce Peter, let alone introduce her children to Will at this moment.

"Do you want us to meet them? Are they like Kalinda?"Now the conversation was getting too serious too fast. Alicia had to steer it in another direction or things would end very badly.

"No. So we are going to that new carnival that just opened up."Both children's heads shot up from their plate with huge smiles on their faces.

"Really" Grace said, quickly forgetting her inquest into Alicia's personal life. Alicia let out a sigh as she started to clean up the dishes.

"Yes, but only if you two get dressed in enough time ok?"With the speed of lightening, the two of them headed to their bedrooms to get dressed. Alicia smiled at their enthusiasm, she was happy to see them still excited about spending the day with their mom. She just hoped that they don't get mad because Peter isn't there. And she thought about how much fun they would have if Will came. She remembered when he took her to a carnival while at Georgetown. It was small, but they had so much fun. He kept trying his hardest to get her this huge teddy bear that she wanted. He couldn't get that teddy bear, but he did get her a smaller teddy bear that she had with her until Grace claimed it as her own. Alicia still sees the teddy bear in her room when she walks by her room.

It didn't take the kids very long to get dressed and leave the apartment. When they arrived, the kids were lost in excitement. As soon as they entered, they dragged their mom this way and that. She didn't mind it one bit. It was the first time in a long time that she smiled so much, and she loved it. They went on every ride that they could and ate so much cotton candy that she was afraid they would have a stomach ache later. But at the moment, she was happy that they were happy. While they were playing a game, Alicia got a call. At first, she had hoped that it would be Will, but unfortunately, it was not. Alicia sighed as she heard the the cringing automatic voice message from Peter's prison. After accepting the call. Alicia tapped her foot, wondering what he could possibly want. She had managed to spend the whole day not thinking about him, and here he was ruining it.

"Yes Peter."She said impatiently as she watched Grace try and toss a ring on the bottle and Zach scrutinize her for trying.

"Hey Alicia."He said with sadness in his voice. She started to feel bad for not being more compassionate. He _was_ still in prison after all, even after trying to get bond.

"Did you hear about Kosco?"He said when she didn't answer him.

"Yes, was it you?"Alicia knew he wasn't a mobster and didn't put hits out on people, but lately, she wasn't sure of anything really.

"Alicia god no, I found out the same night that it happened. My lawyer called me to tell me the news. I called you that night but I guess you were asleep."

"I was at work."She said curt. She remembered getting a phone call, but she was not in the mood to find out that night. She had other things on her mind. Besides, if it was important, he would call again, but he didn't.

"Oh."

"Is that all?"

"Mom look I won!"Alicia heard her daughter scream behind her. She turned around and smiled, giving her two thumbs up as she cradled her phone in the crook of her shoulder. Zach looked less enthused than his younger sister. He was more mad that he didn't win and she did. Also he was trying to act as though he was the teenager and didn't want to act like a child, like his sister.

"Peter is there anything else that you need? I'm kind of busy and will talk to later."

"Are you guys at the carnival?"The excitement in his voice was heartbreaking. She knew how much he loved taking them to the carnival.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. It's Sunday and I have been working so much. I just thought a nice family day would be nice for us."Alicia said sadly, she knew it was going to hurt him regardless of what she said.

"Family day without me?"Alicia couldn't tell if he was sad or mad, but really didn't care. Did he really think that after all he did that they could just be one big happy family again? No, he lost all of their trust, and hurt all of them. It would take a while for them to let him back in their heart.

"Peter, my family is Zach and Grace at the moment. You are not here, we will not wait forever for you. You made your decisions, now you must deal with them."With that, Alicia hung up the phone and joined her children. She knew that she would regret her decision later, but right now, she will be happy with her children.

After the carnival, Alicia took them to grab some pizza. They decided to watch some Netflix while they ate pizza. While eating, Grace decided to start asking questions again.

"Mom, why did you take us to the carnival and order pizza. We only used to do this when dad got back from a business trip. Or if we did something good in school."Alicia started to run her fingers through her daughters hair as she snugged closer to her mom. Zach rested his head on his mom's shoulder as he eat his pizza.

"I love you guys, and I'm always at work. I feel like I haven't been around you guys in such a long time. So I'm trying to spend more time with you two."

"So are we going to the carnival every weekend?"Grace asked with a little too much excitement.

"I'm sorry no, it was just a special occasion. But I will try and spend more time with you two."

"Is the special occasion dad, is dad coming back?"Alicia couldn't tell if she was excited or scared and that scared her the most. But Zach, Zach had bolted upright the second he heard his dad's name.

"Dad is coming home?"She got so sad, she hated telling them that their father was not coming home. It broke her heart.

"I'm sorry guys, I don't think that your dad is coming back. At least not tonight."The sadness that came across their faces almost sent her into a crying fit. Both of them snuggled back into their mother and continued to watch the movie.

"Do you guys want to see him?"Again the children bolted up.

"Really?"

"If you guys really want to see him. He'll be in court soon this week for his hearing. After you guys get out of school, you can meet me at the courthouse. Maybe before or after trial, you can see him."The smiles that came across their faces were priceless. The both of them hugged her before settling back to their positions. The family watched the rest of their movie in silence. As much as she loved seeing her children's happy faces, she was not completely happy with her decision to have them see Peter. She knew she shouldn't have promised the children this, especially after the conversation that they had just had. But she guessed that she would just have to get through it. Plus, she was afraid that they would find out about him being in court and go and see him anyway. She couldn't very well trust that Jackie won't find a way to get them to see Peter, especially after what had happened last time. It seemed that giving them the freedom of going was better than them doing it behind her back.

After they finished their movie, the family retired to their respective bedrooms. Alicia stayed up to finish some paperwork before work tomorrow. She wanted to be able to walk into work and not be met with piles of paperwork. Alicia was finishing up what she had hoped to be the last bit of work for the night, when she received a phone call.

"Hello? Will."

"I'm surprised you answered."He responded after a while. She giggled at the idiotic comment.

"If you didn't think I was going to answer, why did you call?"

"I really hoped that you would answer."Alicia could almost hear the puppy dog face forming through the phone.

"And if you would have woke me up?"She said as she pushed her laptop away and laided back in her bed.

"I would have hoped that you wouldn't have hung up on me once you found out that I just wanted to talk. And then beg for your forgiveness."

"Mhmm. So how is the Mckinsey case going?"

"We got it late this afternoon, and I didn't even have to leave my apartment. Or put on clothes for that matter."Alicia had to smile at the smugness in his tone. And yet, she really wasn't thinking about how he sounded, but what he was wearing. She quickly shook the lingering rated R thoughts that ran through her head as the picture of Will naked, sitting in his office chair came to mind. And then she had to laugh at the picture of Will in nothing but boxers and talking professionally, trying to convince someone to put their life and or business in his hands. Them thinking his is capable and serious, but he is just a forty something year old play boy sitting in his boxers like a teenager.

"Well I guess that this means good news for the firm?"

"Yes and unfortunately, that also means a lot more work for you. I talked to Diane and she told me to put you on the case. I promise I didn't ask for you."

"Awe, I wish you would."Will thought about the conversation he had with Diane. He was two seconds from asking if he could have Alicia until she said it first. It kind of worried him, she usually didn't assign them two together. He was sure that she knew about them, but then she would act so oblivious, so he really didn't know.

"Well I can't always ask for you, I can't act ask though I am favoring you so much. Besides, it's Diane that you need to impress not me. You did that when we first met."Alicia couldn't help but to start blushing. She loved when he said things like that, but it did embarrass her, even if it was just the two of them on the phone.

"Well it is was pretty hard to impress Stern seeing as though he was never at the firm. And then I spent all of my time, when I could, worrying about him, I kind of got tired of trying to impress people. And as far as Diane is concerned, we seem to always have a love hate relationship. One day she wants me and is so happy because of Peter and my talent. The next she wants nothing to do with me. I'm never certain if I should talk to her or not."

"Well Alicia we find out which one of you go in two weeks."

"Are you threatening me?"She teased.

"No, I'm just...reminding you of your competition with Cary and your deadline."

"Well I guess that I should really impress her with this case that she believes that I am ready for."

"Don't sweat it, you'll do fine as always."Will started to yawn as he finished his sentence, jumbling his last few words.

"Will when was the last time that you went to sleep?" Will scratched his head, he really didn't remember. He remembered coming home on friday and working on the case, everything else is a blur.

"I don't know."

"Will go to bed, and eat something, I know you, the last time you ate was around the same time that you went too sleep."

"Yes mom." Will laughed, but it wasn't as full as before. She knew that he was exhausted.

"I hope you don't see me as just a mom."

"Never."The way he said it, with no hesitation and full of so much pent up emotions, she knew that he was telling the truth.

"Goodnight Beautiful."

"Goodnight Will."

After cleaning off her bed after preparing herself for bed, Alicia fell into a deep sleep. Alicia woke up feeling energized and ready for the day. She had gotten a text for Will telling her to meet him at the courthouse and he would explain later. After making sure that the kids got to school, Alicia met Will at the courthouse, but not before she picked up two coffees for them. When she had finally found Will, he was so grateful and in need of the coffee that he almost forgot to fill her in on the reason that she there. As the two of them sat outside the courtroom as Will filled her in, it was as if the world started to fade out. For a moment, Alicia forgot that she was in a courthouse. That was until her she heard an all too familiar voice call her.

"Alicia"

* * *

So who do you think called Alicia's name? I bet you already know, but tell me anyway. Please reveiew, see you guys later.


	4. Chapter 4

Well I really took advantage of this snow day, I hope you guys did too. Well here is my next chapter, enjoy! R&R!

* * *

"Alicia" Alicia's stomach dropped at the sound of his voice. As her name flowed from his lips, she felt a shiver run down her spine. It was not the same electric shiver that she gets from every time she touches Will or he says her name, and sometime when he looks at her. It was the same shiver that you would get when walking through a haunted house, a sense of dread and fear. Alicia felt as though she was going to throw up.

"Peter." She finally was able to choke up.

"Peter I didn't know that you were in court today."Will said as he got up and tugged on his suit jacket to straighten it. Alicia was still shell shocked by Peter's appearance that she didn't even notice that Peter had kissed her on her cheek. When she did, she held her hand to the spot that he kissed her at, making sure that he is actually here.

"My wife didn't tell you? I have my appeal today. I might have lost my bail, but hopefully I can win my appeal and come home. Then maybe you'll lose an associate eh?"Peter shoved Will, maybe a little more than necessary, and Will forced a laugh. It wouldn't look good for either of them if they started fighting. Will and Peter laughing finally brought Alicia out of her trance.

"Peter we discussed this, even if you get released, I'm going to continue to work."Her sudden input took both men by surprise, and Peter's lawyers.

"Alicia it was a joke."

"I know your jokes Peter, and that wasn't one of them."Alicia pulled Peter aside, she knew she had embarrassed him enough in front of his company. Even if it was just his lawyers and Will.

"Peter the kids are coming by today after court, so make sure everything is set up that they can see you without chains or lawyers ok?"

"Yeah of course, but why now? And why didn't you tell me this yesterday?"

"What difference would that have made. And I don't know if you know this but, your kids acting miss you and would like to see you."Alicia was appalled that he would question his kids wanting to see him. If he was going to continue to act this way she might not let them come.

"Of course they miss me Alicia and I miss them too. But you barely let my mother take them to see me."

"Oh no don't you dare put that bull on me. We both agree to not force them into that situation. That it was not a good environment for our children. Grace was frightened to death of that place. We agreed when we both felt that it was time and they were ok with you being in jail and I had time to take them, I would. I'm still not comfortable of going in that place myself, and even less with my children without me."

"Maybe if you didn't work so much you could bring the kids."Alicia saw Peter look past her and glare at Will who was awkwardly having small talk with Peter's lawyers. She felt bad for putting Will in this awkward situation, but was now pissed that Peter had turned this whole argument around on her.

"Do you know why I work so much Peter, hmmm. Because you could not keep your pants zipped. And now our kids go to public school, we live in an apartment and I work almost everyday of the week just to feed them. I am so sorry that I couldn't bring your kids to you everyday to see you because I work so much. I'm sorry that for once in your life you didn't get your way. Now do you want to see your kids or not?"

"Yes."He clenched his jaw so tight, she was afraid that he would break his teeth. Suddenly she felt a soft hand on her shoulder. She turned around to find Will's kind eyes staring back at her, begging for her to calm down.

"It's time to go, our client is ready and the judge will be in soon."Alicia took a deep breath and looked back at Peter.

"I'll see you once the kids get here."With that she left and followed Will into the courtroom. As they sat down in their chairs, Will leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"Hey it's ok to be mad, just turn that fire into fighting for the client ok."Alicia shook her head and started to look at her notes when Kalinda came in.

"Any good news K?"Will asked hopeful that his best and favorite investigator had something that would help with his case.

"No, sorry. Diane wanted me to come sit and hopefully get something out here."

"Ok, thanks."Will turned back to face the judges table, but Alicia saw something that caught her eye. There was a man sitting in the back of the courtroom on his phone. He seemed to blend in with the rest of the crowd, but something about him seemed off to Alicia. She could have sworn she knew him from somewhere. Maybe one of Peter's fundraisers or events he used to drag her to, she couldn't be sure. Will tapped her on the the shoulder and brought her back to life, he had been doing that a lot lately.

Will and Alicia had pretty much won the case already but the judge decided to break for the day a few hours later. It was only the preliminaries, but it was already certain that they had the case in the bag. As Alicia was walking out of the courtroom, she tried to find her mystery man, but found that he had vanished. It was verging on the time that Grace and Zach would be meeting her at the courthouse, so she decided to grab a sandwich at one of the venders near the courthouse. Will decided to join her before he would go back to the office for another case.

"Hey are you ok?"He asked as they walked, with lunch in hand, to a nearby bench to eat. Maybe it was the fact that Alicia was so distracted or maybe it was because Will was really good at showing his emotions. Whatever it was, it stopped Alicia from realizing how worried Will had gotten about her.

"Yeah Will I am totally fine."

"You know I always wondered how you have become an amazing lawyer."Will found a place for them to sit at before finishing his sentence. Leaving Alicia standing, waiting to figure out how he is going to smooth talk his way out of this one.

"You're a terrible liar, well at least to me."Alicia was astonished, not really at what he said, but that he knew her so well that he could tell that she was lying. But also at his comment.

"I am a great liar, I lie all the time. I don't like it, but I am good at it, you have to be to be a politician's wife."

"Eh, I don't believe that . Maybe the rest of the world only sees you as just the politician's wife, I've always only seen you as Alicia."Will started to eat his sandwich as Alicia sat down next to him but was amazed at how easily he said it, as if he was talking about the weather.

"What, do I have mustard on my cheek?"Will asked as Alicia continued to stare at him baffled, but she couldn't help but laugh at his boyish remark.

"No Will, you're fine. I just never thought that you saw me that way."

"Ofcourse I do. Now seriously, are you ok? I mean this as a friend, and as whatever we are at the moment. What are we anyway."Alicia had to think about it for a moment, she truly did not know what to call them anymore. They were no longer just friends, nor did she think they ever really were. They aren't really lovers, they only had sex once, and that was due to alcohol and bottled emotions. They weren't dating because...well she is still married. So what were they really?

"We're Will and Alicia, the same as we have always been."She said with one of her smiles that she only reserved for him.

"Will that only makes things more difficult don't it?"

"Well I guess it does."She laughed as she started to open her sandwich.

"And no Will, i'm not ok."

"Want to talk about it?"

"It's just...well it's just."She sighed as she tried to find the right words to describe what was going on in her life. And the only word that came up seemed to always pop up in her life. So much so that she found it permanently burned into her verbal dictionary.

"Complicated, my life have become extremely complicated."

"Well Alicia of course your life has become complicated, your husband is in jail. And ever since then your life has been turned upside down and you have to do things that you didn't have to do before."

"Yeah I know but Peter is just ugh."Alicia buried her head in her hands, strategically missing her food.

"A bastard, yeah I remember telling you that before, a couple of times before. Oh come on, he's in prison, he can't be that bad."Alicia raised her head angrily.

"He is ten times worse. Every time that we talk, it seems to end in an argument, and somehow, I am always to blame. Just like in the courthouse before trial. All I said was that I was bringing the kids to see him."

"Is that really the wisest decision? What if he loses his appeal."

"Well yeah now I am thinking about. But the kids just seem so miserable without him. And everytime I bring up his name, they get excited. So I thought that maybe if I brought them to see him, you know in a safe environment. But then it turns into me never bringing them and how I work too much. As if he is not the reason that I work. And every time that I talk about work he acts like it is the worse thing in the world. He never asks me if I like working or if it makes me happy. 'Just don't worry babe soon I'll be home and everything will be back to normal.' 'Only a little while longer hun.' It makes me so sick. And yet the kids adore him, and his mother acts like I'm Judas every time I don't take them to see him." Alicia felt better getting everything off of her chest, and yet she still felt anger and regret.

"Hey, you're doing the best that you can, You are doing a lot better than you could have been ok? You're bringing the kids to see him, so that's a start. And you can not blame yourself for his crimes. Hopefully he will get out soon and you will no longer have to take his crap."Alicia was shocked, she was sure that he of all people would want him to stay in jail, this was a blow to her.

"You want him to get out?"

"I want him to stop hurting you. He is causing you pain by being in jail. When he is out, the kids can see him whenever and he can't guilt you into anything. You are no longer the lonely wife waiting for her husband. When he gets out you can divorce him or not speak to you, it is up to you you get a little bit more freedom."

"Yeah until he decides to get his job back, then he's going to want me to help him campaign and such."

"Yeah but you don't have to, you can say no."

"I know but my kids.."

"Will love you just the same, they just want their dad at home. Tell Peter when he gets home, if he gets home, that he can do what he wants with his life, as long as you have nothing to do with it. Because he is no longer making you happy and doing what a good husband should do. Now he is just hurting you and making your life worse."

"And when did you get to be so wise hmm?"She joked and elbowed him.

"From the best and smartest person I know."

"Diane?"

"Well second smartest person I know."This time Alicia hit him on his shoulder.

"Ow, I'm kidding."

"You better be Mr. Gardner."

"Now I am serious, leave him when he gets out, or at least behind closed doors. Don't let him take anymore of you that he already has."Will said after they stopped laughing and continued their playful banter.

"I'm afraid that there isn't really anything left."Will placed his hand on her shoulder, drawing Alicia to his eyes, leaving her trapped in a daydream like trance.

"Alicia you are stronger than you might think. Don't worry, there's plenty of you still left."Alicia continued to look into Will's deep chocolate eyes until she heard another familiar voice, two infact. She turned to see her two children staring back at her.

"Mom?"Grace asked as she got closer to her mom. Will and Alicia quickly separated, for the first time realizing that how truly close they were to each other.

"Hey guys."She said as she got up and started to grab her things.

"Who's this?"Grace asked, and she knew that it was coming, but she had just hoped that it wouldn't.

"Um this is my boss Will Gardner."Will got up to shake both of their hands. Grace shied off a bit but eventually shook his hand.

"You guys can just call me Will. I met you once Zach, but you were probably too young to remember."They kids looked confused as they looked at each other.

"Will and I used to go to school together, back at Georgetown. The last time we saw each other before me working for him was a little after Zach was born."

"Why?"Now it was the adults turn to look confused."

"Why what?"

"Why hadn't you seen each other since Zach's birth?"

"Well uh I moved to Chicago with your dad and Will stayed in Baltimore. But we don't have time to go into our history, we only have a small window before your dad goes back ok?"The kids both obediently shook their heads and waved goodbye to Will. Alicia too gave her goodbye to Will and walked back into the courthouse.

Alicia and the kids were taken back to a room in the courthouse that was normally used for jury deliberation. As she was escorted to the room, she could have sworn she saw the man she saw in court holding up a wall on his phone again. But later she just left it up to her being tired and still mad at Peter. She always did wonder how a man with so much power was still in jail. I mean when he came to the courthouse, he acted as though he owned the place. And sometimes Alicia thought maybe he did.

Peter was sitting at a table when his family came in. As soon as Zach and Grace walked in and saw their dad, they ran to him.

"Dad." They screamed in unison as they fell into their dads arms. The last time they saw him was when their grandmother took them to see him. They remembered how pissed their mom was about what their grandmother did. But this time their mom took them so they spared no emotions.

"Oh it is so good to see you guys. Sit down, sit down, tell me how you guys been. Do you like your new house and school?"The kids obeyed them, while Alicia stood by the door. She was still a little mad about earlier.

"Well it's not Highland Park, but we still have separate rooms."Zach joked.

"It was weird at first going to a public school, but I made a new friend and I even tried out for the soccer team dad."Grace replied with a little less enthusiasm than her brother. This situation was always harder on Grace and she made no effort in hiding it. But she did tell the truth in her improvements, which was a lot for Grace.

"You guys aren't giving your mom a hard time now are you? You know she works a lot to keep you guys safe and happy ok. So try and help out as much as you guys can."Alicia could not believe what she had just heard. He was the one only a few hours ago talking about how he hated that she worked so much. And now he was sitting here talking about how she is doing it for the kids. She knew that this was how politicians worked but she never thought that he would do it to his own kids. So instead of making a scene in front of their kids, she just glared at him from the door.

"No we like mom's job, we met her boss today, he was nice. She doesn't work all the time, she took us to the carnival on Sunday."Grace chimed in hoping to reserve their mother's image. But what she didn't know was that she was only making the situation worse.

"Oh her boss, which one?"Alicia knew exactly where this was going and knew she had to stop it before things went too far. Even though she was almost certain that it already had.

"Um Peter don't you have to be back at court soon?"Now it was Peter's turn to glare, he already knew who the kids was talking about, he just wanted to hear it from their mouths.

"No, which boss did you meet? Diane or Will?"

"Will Gardner, mom said they used to be friends at Georgetown."Alicia was glad that they didn't tell him about the last time they saw each other. She remembered that day like it was Yesterday. Alicia was packing up their apartment, getting ready to leave for Chicago and Will showed up. She hadn't seen him since after graduation and then there he was, looking exactly the same. They had an argument about stupid things but in the end they agreed to talk soon, but they never did.

"Yeah I know Will."Peter said with disgust.

"Well I think that it is time to go guys."Alicia was reay to go, she couldn't let this go any farther.

"But we just got here."

"And I have to take to guys to your grandmother's and get back to work. Now say goodbye to your father."

"Bye dad."

"Bye dad. Are you coming home soon?"Grace asked with a sort of indifference. It was the question that they all knew was coming but didn't truly know the answer. But Peter being Peter had the answer he hoped everyone wanted.

"I hope so honey, I truly hope so."The kids hugged their dad again for what could be the last time, so they hugged him harder than before. His family walked out of the doors and left him behind to think. At least his kids still loved him, now if he could just get his wife to do the same. With the little bit of time he had left before he had to leave the courthouse, Peter used it to find a way to get his wife back. Whether she liked it or not, Peter was going to make sure that his life went back to the way it was before.

"Henry!"In a flash, Peter's guard came rushing in.

"Yes Mr. Florrick, did you need something?"Peter scribbled something on a sheet of paper and gave it to the guard.

"I need you to give this to my lawyer. I need someone to make a visit to my wife."

As Alicia left the courthouse, she started to partly search for the mystery man, but it seemed that he had vanished again. The ride to Jackie's house seemed like a long and very quiet one. Both children seemed to be occupied with the passing buildings and telephone lines.

"Hey are you two ok?"Both children responded with a shake of their head and a 'uh huh'. These days she couldn't tell if they were telling the truth or lying. She let them continue that until they got to Jackie's.

"Ok Jackie is going to drop you guys off when I get off work. I had you guys leave your school things at home so you guys have fun. I'll see you two when I get home. I love you."

"We love you too mom."They said together before going into their grandmother's house. Alicia sighed before she started to drive back to work. She knew that she would have to have a talk with the two of them when she got home.

When she got home, she found a pile of paperwork and files waiting for her, and a man in her office. When she walked in, he was stretched across her couch with his eyes opened. When she looked at his face, she realized that he was the same man that she saw at the courthouse.

"No I am not stalking you."Alicia was a little bit worried that he knew that what she was thinking but was glad that he wasn't stalking her.

"I'm glad. And how may I help you since you are not stalking me."The man stood up and laughed.

"I'm Eli and I think that it is more how I can help you."

* * *

So what did everyone think? Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey gguys I'm back. So I didn't say this in the last chapter and I am really sorry for not saying anything. But I did get a comment about how it couldn't be Peter because prisoners take a different route than the lawyers, but Peter is very powerful. He does not like to be treated like a prisoner (even if he is one) and has his guard take him the civilian route, because he knows that he is not a threat and won't run away. Which is another reason why he wasn't in chains. In the show, Peter was never in chains so I am going off of that. And the only reason that Peter does not get bail is because the judge didn't want to seem like he is being bought out by Peter like the opposition wanted him to think. But he still has privilege because I truly do think that Peter is buying or using the little power that he still has to get what he wants. So yeah. Anyway I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. *Spoiler alert* Sorry about Alicia but it had to be done. R&R.

* * *

"I'm pretty sure that is not the case."Alicia was hesitant not to shake his outstretched hand, but eventually shook it. The salt and pepper man didn't look too threatening. He wasn't too tall, but he was probably taller than her without her heels on. He looked polished, he had a silvery gray suit and his phone in his hand. He looked handsome, for his age. Even though he didn't have the stress marks of older men like Peter, he reminded her of Will, without the salt and pepper hair, the bit of youngness. And yet she felt a sort of dominance from him, as if he knew that he had the world at his fingertips. From this she could tell that he wasn't dangerous, most likely another lawyer like Will and herself. But she knew all too well that looks can be deceiving, and in that image, he reminded her of Peter.

"I'm sorry I should completely explain who I am and what I am doing here. And I should confess, I was kind of stalking you."Alicia's eyes widened as she sat down in her chair. Once again she was worried. She was starting to rethink her offices security and how calm she was with people sitting in her office, when she was not there. Eli smiled at her alarming face and sat back down on the couch.

"Oh don't look at me like that, I mean I have been watching you because of your husband. And not in a creepy way. My name is Eli Gold, I am a campaign manager and all round fixer. I make sure that the candidate is perfect before they start their campaign and make sure that they win. Just about every candidate that I have has won, now if they don't tell me the truth straight up, it's not my fault that they don't win."

"So you're telling me that Peter is trying to run again, in jail?"Alicia knew that he was going to try and run again, she just hoped that it would be a little while after he got out of prison so at least the kids could recover a little bit of their life before being throw into another whirlwind of cameras and scrutiny.

"Well not exactly. We hope that he will run for State's Attorney again, but because of you he will not. So I was sent in to improve his image, for a future time. I am actually excited to work with him, I do believe that he will do great things. But I hear that it is you that is stopping Peter from running so I have been watching you, not weirdly, just to get a feel of why. You know there is always a reason why people do things."Alicia was appalled and confused. She had know idea that Peter had hired another person, and a campaign manager or whatever he was. He never even asked, she had no idea how much this would cost her, or how many more long night she would have to spend here. Not only that, but that he didn't tell her and he didn't tell her that he was trying to run but was fearful of what she might say.

"Well if he would have just asked me, he might not have had to hire you. As kind as you seem to be Mr. Gold."

"Call me Eli, and that is why I decided to just come see the woman herself. I thought it would be better this way. So do you want Peter back in office?"Alicia was caught off guard by his forwardness, but by the way he introduced himself, she really shouldn't be.

"Well I'm not sure, I think it is something that we should discuss as a family."

"Well the way I have seen the two of you, I do not think that you guys have been a family for quite some time Alicia. May I call you Alicia?"Even though Eli was right, he had no right to blatantly put her business out there.

"I am sorry for being blunt, but that is the man that I am. I do not like playing games. But if you can answer me this question I am pretty sure that I can get out of your way. Do you want Peter to get out of jail, do you believe that he should be back in office?"

" it is not that easy. I have an overbearing job that I might lose to a baby and two teenagers to worry about twenty-four seven. I don't have time for Peter's campaign and drama. And he really should have talked to me about this first."

"I'm sure that he will, but Mrs. Florrick all I need is a yes or a no."

"Uh well yes I think that he should be released from jail, he doesn't deserve to rot there. But as far as him running is concerned, I'm not sure if I am ready." Eli got up from his seat and smiled at Alicia while he walked out of her office.

"Thank you Mrs. Florrick, we'll be in touch."Was all she heard as he walked out of her office and towards the exit. Alicia shook her head and put Eli at the top of things that she would have to talk about to Peter. Then him running and him getting out of jail. Alicia slammed her head on her desk as she thought of how much more complicated her life just got. Then she heard a knock on her door. She smiled at the familiar face of what she could only call her new best friend, or at least the closest thing to her best friend.

"You look like shit."Cam the lovely sound of Kalinda's voice as she sat on Alicia's coffee table. Everyone else that came into her office sat on her couch, but not Kalinda, not her style.

"Thanks, what you need."

"Well I came to ask you the same question. But it seems that what you need is a shot of tequila."Alicia loved how bad of an influence she was on her, but she actually needed a clear mind tonight.

"Not tonight, I need to talk to Peter and the kids."

"Even better of a reason."Kalinda gave her usual smirk, and Alicia just smiled and shook her head.

"Tomorrow, I'll need it. But I do have a list of names for you to check out. I think that it could be helpful."Alicia took a slip of paper out of her notebook and gave it to Kalinda.

"I got you. So are you ready?"Alicia stared blankly at her young friend. She had no idea what she was talking about.

"Next week the two of you go head to head and we will have a winner. Well you have always been going head to head, but you will have until friday to get Diane on your side."Kalinda tilted her head towards Cary that was outside her door talking to some lawyer.

"What! I thought we had two weeks?"Alicia said shocked that her time table was getting pushed up.

"Nope, just one. So you better do great in this case, it's a big one for them."

"And why do you think that I only need to impress Diane?"Kalinda smiled as she got from her seat with the paper in hand.

"Because we both know that you had Will the day you started. I'll get back to you on this soon." Was all she said as she walked out of her office. Alicia rolled her eyes and smiled as she looked down at her notebook. She was right after all, he even admitted it. She did have will since she got here. If she pressed her luck, she could say before then. But as she was thinking about Will, a pang of guilt washed over her. She had no idea if she should be allowed to feel this way about someone other than her husband. Even though Eli is right, they really aren't together, even if Peter still believes that Alicia is still his. But even though they weren't exactly in the right place, did she still have the right to be with Will and lead him on when she had a husband that could get out of jail any day now? Did Peter ever think about things like this? Is she becoming Peter? Is she even herself anymore?

Alicia pressed her head against her notebook again as her mind started to flood with so many thoughts. She look up at her notebook and reminded herself that this was her first priority. Because even if Peter does get out of jail, she still needs to have a job. It will be so much easier to keep the house and kids feed if at least one of their parents were working. After that, Alicia devoted all of her time to the case and any other pending case and catching up on her paperwork. By the time she looked up, it was bordering twelve midnight and she had just about all paperwork done and was exhausted. She went straight home and hoped that she could just fall into bed. Unfortunately, teenager do not believe in sleep.

When she opened the door to her apartment, she was surprised to hear the tv on and even more surprised to see her two children still up watching tv.

"Um you do know that you two have school in the morning?"She said as she entered their living room. Zach turned the tv off and yawned. He clearly did not intend on staying up that late.

"Yeah we were waiting for you."Alicia came in and sat on the couch beside her children and put her purse down.

"May I ask why?"

"We wanted to talk about what happened with dad."Grace said as she yawned as well and snuggled into her mom.

"What do you mean, was it too uncomfortable for you?"

"No no, it was ok. It's just..well it's just umm."

"Are you ok with dad coming home?"Zach said with a little more force than necessary.

"Umm well, I think that it is going to be a big adjustment. How do you guys feel about him coming home, if he comes home?"Alicia was caught off guard by the same question twice in one day. She was sure if she was asked again that it would be a completely different answer.

"Well we want dad to come home."

"And if he decides to run?"She asked hesitantly, she wasn't sure how they would react. And since they were already up and willing, she thought why not.

"I'm fine with it, what else will he do? Cook and clean?"Zach scoffed and elbowed Grace, who was half asleep.

"And what about you sweetie? Will you be ok with it?"Alicia started to rub her daughter's unruly hair. It reminded her of when she was little and fall asleep in her lap. Now she was so far from those days that they seemed more like a dream than a memory.

"I wouldn't mind it so much. Would that mean that things would go back to the way things were before?"The same words came out of her father's mouth not to long ago. Alicia was worried that her answer would be the same. Or maybe she was worried that it would be different.

"I'm not sure honey, but I don't think that they will be exactly the same."

"Of course not the same but would we go back to Highland Park?"And before she could even speak, Zach as always, spoke for her.

"Of course not dummy, mom is still going to work, she loves it. But do you think that we would move into a bigger apartment. I mean I love our apartment, but I did miss having a game room."Alicia smiled and kissed her daughter's head.

"I think that we should all go to bed right now and talk about it if and when your father comes home, as a family ok?"She sent the kids off to bed and then went to her own bed.

"After changing into her pajamas, she couldn't find the energy to fall asleep. Everyone's words kept floating into her mind. _Do you want Peter to run again? Are things going back to the way they were before? You have had him since you started to work here. You've always impressed me._ Alicia couldn't think, let alone sleep. She rolled over in her bed and called the only person that could bring her peace.

After a few rings he finally picked up.

"Hey Alicia it's late."She immediately felt bad for waking him up, but hearing his sleepy voice made it worth it.

"I'm sorry Will, I couldn't sleep. I had hoped that you were up too."She could hear him sigh and shift in bed.

"What's wrong, did you have a bad dream?"She felt like a baby as soon as he said the words. And as she thought about it, she was acting like one of her kids. She had just finished getting her daughter to sleep, now here he was, using the same words she once said to Grace.

"No, I've just been thinking."

"About the case and the competition?"

"Well now I am."She joked.

"Peter."He said it with such anger that it was no longer a question.

"Yeah and Zach and Grace. And ..us."They both stayed silent for a while. It wasn't like they were forbidden words. It was just that, Will gave her some time to think everything through, and since then they have been fine with the way they were. They both knew that soon they would have to talk about what they were, or what they wanted to be, and they dreaded it. They knew that that conversation would be a long, awkward, and uncomfortable one. One that neither of them was sure that they wanted to talk about.

"I want us to be well...us. But then I got visited by some guy that Peter hired and now I'm just thinking."Will was so glad that she didn't facetime him, he wasn't sure that he could stop his facial expressions.

"What guy?"

"His fixer or campaign manager, I'm not completely sure. But he has been following me, he said he needed to get a feel of me. He's a bit weird and a bit too forward, but he said somethings that made me think. He asked me if I wanted Peter to come home and run again."

"He asked if you wanted your old life back."Again, it was as if he read her mind. He always knew what to say when she really needed him. Until he didn't.

"So do you?"He asked after the line got quiet again. He fell back on his bed as he waited for her answer. And it was the most important answer he would need in a long time.

"Yes."She said in a whisper and she heard him sigh again.

"I want him out of jail Will, he doesn't deserve in jail."

"Oh doesn't he?"Alicia rolled over in her bed and layed her head on her pillow.

"Will, not for that. He didn't do it, and he's a good politician."

"Just a shitty husband."The words flew out before he had the chance to register what he was saying.

"Alicia I didn't mean it."

"You did, and you're right."She said as she felt a tear roll down her face.

"But you are going back to him aren't you."He said in more of a statement than a question. A few more tears rolled down her face as she knew what the answer was,even though she hated admitting it.

"Are you going to stop me this time?"Will looked out his window at the night sky. Everything in his body told him to hang up run to her door and give her his answer face to face, but his mind knew better.

"Do you want me to?"Her body screamed yes, but her lips never moved. For a while the two of them just sat there with their phones to their ear, hoping the other would say something and end this cruelty.

"Alicia neither one of us is ready for the answers to the questions that we have. We have a lot of work left in the morning, we'll talk about this later. Sleep on it and I'll talk to you in the morning.

"Ok."They stood on the phone a little while longer then they finally hung up. The only problem with Will's suggestion was that the reason that she couldn't sleep was because of all the unresolved questions and she did try to sleep, and she did get a little, way more than Will.

After he hung up the phone, Will grabbed the closest thing on his nightstand and threw it. It just happened to be a lamp that sat by his bed. Will got up and started drinking Whiskey as he grabbed a broom and dustpan to get the glass from the floor.

"Fuck you Peter Florrick."Peter said as he took another shot of whiskey before trying to work on the caseload that now filled his desk. If he could not think, he would atleast get some work done.

The rest of the week mirrored The beginning. Alicia worked her ass off and Will refused to sleep. Peter's trial escalated, and as it seemed, in his favor. It seemed that he could be released any day now, and he was cutting it close. So he would have to put his papers in to run, and one of the requirements was for him not to be in jail.

On the day that Alicia was supposed to find out if she was on the street seemed to go without a scratch, which only made her more worried. On the day that her world fell apart, it seemed like any other day. As she felt something bad about to happen. So when they got called in that late friday evening, Alicia could barely hear herself think over the pounding in her chest. She and Cary sat side by side as they waited for the judgment call.

"I hear that who ever gets called in first gets the job."Cary said as he tried to psych her out, even though she knew that he was just as worried as she was. She could tell by the way he continued to rub his hand on his pants. She smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"There is no need to worry Cary, you're an amazing lawyer. I hope they pick you."Cary smiled what she hoped was the first genuine smile she saw from him, one of gratitude.

"I think you were an amazing lawyer too. But I do hope that they choose me too."He joked and she laughed with him, but she knew he was serious. She was going to say something back but their door opened and her heart dropped as she heard them call Cary into their office. Alicia had no choice but to look around the empty office, even the receptionist was long gone. She assumed they cleared the office so they wouldn't be embarrassed, or at least she wouldn't be. But she was snapped from her train of thought as Cary walked out of the office and just sneered at her. She didn't know if she should be happy or scared. She didn't have time to think as Will appear at the door and called her in. Will ushered him in and felt a rush of electricity at being so close to him. She sat down across from Diane and Will took a seat next to her. Diane smile as she moved closer to the desk.

"Alicia, if you would like, we would like to offer you the official position here."

"No more competition?"

"No more."Will said and she let out a breath that she didn't know that she was holding.

"Can I ask why? I mean not that I am not grateful, I am. But what pushed me over the top?"Both partners looked at each other, having a nonverbal conversation.

"Well Alicia you are a wonderful lawyer."Alicia was not buying that. Will sighed as he looked at Alicia, he knew she would not back down until she had the truth.

"Eli Gold came by and offer to move his business here, at a price. And he does have a humongous influx of clients and money. He would bring millions with him."

"Am I the price."Alicia said sadly. She knew what this meant. She was no longer just the wife, she no longer had freedom, she was bound to Peter and his campaign. If she refused anything pertaining to the campaign, her job could be at risk. And if Peter didn't win and Eli took a hit to his business, it would take a hit to Will and Diane's too, and she couldn't leave him, not without hurting Will and her job.

"No not really, he just mentioned your name and asked that you be his liaison when one is needed. He says that he will be working on a campaign so it wouldn't go into effect until after his campaign. And as much as I would love to stay and chat, it is late and I would like to get some kind of sleep tonight, You too Will."She said as she grabbed her things and left them two in her office by themselves. For a while they stood in silence.

"Thank you."Was all that was spoken by Alicia as she looked out at the Chicago landscape.

"I told you that it was Diane that you needed to impress not me."

"Are you mad at me?"Alicia asked as she felt a chill run through the room.

"I don't think that I could be mad at you, truly. Pissed, yes, disappointed, yeah, hurt, but never mad."His words seemed crueler than she hoped than they were. It was as if she destroyed him and he continued to come back. But was this true? Alicia didn't want to stay and find out. Alicia got up to leave but found that she was being pulled back. She turned around to be pulled into Will's arms.

"If this is to be the last time."He whispered into her ear before he engulfed her mouth. At first she stood there, but soon she reacted to his kiss and kissed him back. And then dejavu hit her and she ended their kiss.

"Will what is going on?"Alicia asked but he did not stay to answer. Alicia went home bewildered and spent the weekend with her kids, constantly thinking about Will.

Monday was the most awkward day that she had encountered in a while. Will had avoided her until trial, and then during trial, he tried his best to not pay attention to her. After court was no better. He walked with a purpose and silently. She followed him in hopes that she would find a reason for his weird behavior. Soon they found themselves in front of Peter's trial.

"What are we doing here?"

"I think that we should go inside."Alicia stood in her spot and refused to move. She was going to find out exactly why Will had been acting so weirdly.

"Alicia, I think that we should go inside."

"Will tell me now."She said, controlling her voice. The last thing she needed was to cause a scene in front of her husband's trial with another guy.

"I will inside."Alicia rolled her eyes and followed him into the courtroom. Everyone seemed to be just sitting down, for what she hoped was the judge coming in with his ruling. They found seats in the middle of the courtroom on Peter's side. Peter turned and smiled at Alicia, and just stared at Will. Will closed his eyes and turned to Alicia.

"I think that I am distracting you from your life. I want us to still be us, but I think that we should be less us ."Will said, more confused by his words than she was.

"Are you breaking up with me at my husband's trial?"

"Not forever. I just want you to adjust to your new life and work load. And if you and Peter get back together I will not hate you or think less of you."The words were coming out of Will's mouth, but Alicia couldn't believe that he was saying them. Will the romantic, Will her everything, Will who would never leave her, finally gave her the answer she dreaded, He would not chase her, he was leaving her to do as she pleased. He was giving he the freedom that she never wanted.

"All rise.."Was all that she was able to hear, after that the world started to fade and blur. Was she really going to let him leave her without a fight? Her whole body was telling her to get up, grab Will's hand and run away. Run from everything and be happy. But her brain was telling her no. By the time she was able to figure out what she wanted to do, she was out of her seat and the judge was giving his judgement.

"Mr. Florrick I am releasing you and I am so sorry for the pain the city has caused you. On behalf of the state of Illinois, I would like to apologize and hope to see you on the other side of the law soon. Peter thanked the judge and turned to see Alicia standing, in which he hoped was for him. Alicia started to grab Will's hand but the man next to her took hers first. Congratulating her on his win. She looked to Peter and then to Will. She was at a stand still, but Will encouraged her to go and everyone wanted to shake her hand. Will got up and left, leaving her there by herself, hating himself the whole way, cursing Peter and the judge as he walked to his car. Alicia walked past the people and to Peter.

"I guess this means that I get to go home huh. Now the real fun begins."Alicia tried to smile but couldn't find the courage to, not when her heart was shattering in a million pieces, and the murder was walking out of the courtroom, leaving a trail of her heart behind for her to pick up later.

"Hey why are you crying, you should be celebrating."Peter said as Alicia felt her tears roll down her face. She wiped her tears away and fixed herself.

"You're right, let's go home." Even though she knew that he needed to be processed, he knew what she meant. Alicia left him to fix herself in the mirror and wait for him to be released. As she waited for him to be released, she watched the clock and thought of all of the time she spent waiting for Peter, and all of the hours, days, and years Will waited for her. It killed her to think about it, so know she understood how this felt for him. As the door swung open and Peter walked out like he was the king of the world, Alicia knew what she had to do next. She just hoped she had the strength to do it.

* * *

Confession time. So originally the chapter was going to end with Peter and Alicia saying let's go home. And then say like The End, but I didn't want to be cruel, none of you did anything wrong, so I left you with clift hanger instead. Please review,


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys, sorry for updating a day late, I had a really crazy weekend. Anyway I wrote a pretty long one, and do not get discouraged about AW they will always live on. But now I have a proposition for you guys. I have the next chapter already finished and ready. I can upload it tomorrow, or I can wait until monday when I get back on campus. Now if I update tomorrow, I won't update until the following monday because I will be spending time with family and I won't be able to write until late. So the choice is your. Anyway, while you are thinking about that, here is my next chapter. Enjoy! Dont forget to review.

 **So I thought that I had uploaded this chapter a week ago, but apperantly I didn't. I am so sorry But enjoy this one guys.**

* * *

Alicia sat up in her bed as she replayed the day's events in her head. Will broke up with her and now Peter was back, and that did not go as she planned.

On the ride home, because Diane and Will urged her to go home, for the press, the two of them held an awkward silence. But when they got home it was admired the apartment, he always loved her style.

"So I wasn't really ready for for you to come back today so you'll have to sleep on the couch."Alicia said as she went to the kitchen and opened a bottle of wine.

"We can't share a bed, we did for almost sixteen years."Alicia rolled her eyes at Peter, even though it was true, it didn't meant that she would do it.

"Peter I told you that things would never be the same. I'm actually glad that this happened before the kids got home though, we need to talk before they get back."Peter obeyed and sat at the breakfast bar. Alicia moved around the counter to sit next to him.

"Alicia what do you need to tell me, other than the fact that I will be going back to sleeping on uncomfortable furniture."Peter tried to lighten the mood, but there was no type of light that could turn things around.

"Peter First there are some ground rules. I will continue to work even if you decide to run this term."Peter tried to defend himself but Alicia just put a hand up to stop him.

"Let me talk. You never did like to listen to me, now you must."Peter saw his wife in a new light. No longer was she this wallflower that he married, he could tell that she changed and was more powerful and stronger somehow. He always knew she had it in her, but she never really showed it. He loved the new forceful empowered Alicia, she knew what she wanted and was going to take it by any means necessary, and it turned him on. The only thing that he could think about was taking her into her room and ripping her clothes off, but he knew she would never let him do that. Peter was falling in love with his wife all over again.

"I will have a bed delivered today for you to sleep on, you will sleep in the maid's room, it's small but at least you have your own bedroom. Now that you are home, you mother no longer needs to babysit the kids, you are in charge until I get home. You don't need to cook, I know how your cooking ends up and I will try to be home in time to cook. If now order something partly healthy for the kids please. I won't ask you to become a maid but please try to clean up after yourself. Once you are back in office, I will find a way to have the kids watched when I can't and I will make sure that they stay safe . We will not be used during your campaign, we will not be apart of your propaganda. That is non negotiable."Peter just smirked his normal smirk and waited for her to finish.

"Is that all?"Peter said as he took Alicia's glass of wine and finished it for her.

"Hey."Alicia was shocked at Peter's behavior. She watched him get up and go refuel her glass and sit back in his seat.

"I can agree to all of that."

"Why do you look so smug?"She asked as she took her glass back and started drinking from it again. Looking at him through the rim of her wine.

"Alicia I have been locked up with men for the past few months. I am home with my wife and kids, something I was afraid would never happen. I will to agree to just about anything just to be able to be with you guys again." Peter looked at his wife up and down. He thought she looked ravishing in her tight black pencil skirt and white loose blouse.

"Peter, we're not having sex."Alicia said bluntly. She knew that look, she had saw it in his eyes when they first met. She also saw it in his eyes when he looked at young blondes. And when Will looked at her everyday.

"I know Alicia. It was me that slept with hookers not you, I will not try and force anything on you."Alicia scoffed as she drank her wine.

"I'm glad that you have finally released that."

"Alicia ever since you brought the kids to see me, and way before that, I've been doing some soul searching. You know there isn't much to do in prison."

"Really I thought that you were thinking about your political comeback."Alicia said remembering Eli and how now she could not do anything without Peter again. Once again Peter had way too much power and say over her life. But he would not get that at home again, she ruled this house, and she would continue to.

"Well that too, but I have realized that I have not been the best husband to you."

"That's the understatement of the century."Alicia got up and put her glass in the sink, she didn't want to be drunk when the kids got home.

"Alicia. I want to be a better person, husband and father. If that means that I have to not run this term, I won't."Alicia rolled her eyes.

"Peter I would much rather you run. We both know that you have been planning to run this whole time. So run if you want to Peter. Don't guilt us into making you less miserable. "

"Alicia."He looked genuinely sad but Alicia didn't care, she was tired of being manipulated.

"Peter I am serious, I don't want you manipulating me or the kids so if you want something just say something. No more trying to worm your way in or out of things, just do it."

"Ok, I want you back, and not just me in the maid's quarters. I want my wife back."

"Peter I didn't mean..you just got out of jail. I'm not ready for that just yet."

"Well you did say to to just tell you."Alicia rolled her eyes, she hated when he did that.

"You know what I meant."Peter got up from his stool and wrapped his arms around Alicia's waist.

"What are you doing?"She said as she tried pulling Peter's arms away from her.

"You said if I want to do something do it, no more games."Peter smashed his lips against Alicia's hard. At first it hurt due to the rough contact, but then she fell into familiarity. Something about it felt right, and anyone else would have said of course it is right. But Alicia knew that everything about this was wrong, but it didn't make her stop him.

The two of them were still held up against the kitchen counter when the door opened. Before they could pull apart, Zach, Grace, and Jackie walked through the door.

"Dad?"Zach yelled when he walked in the door and Alicia tried to pull herself together. This was not the way she wanted to tell her kids that their dad was home.

"Hey guys."He said as he held out his arms for his kids to hug him.

"I'm home for good."Before he could finish his sentence, both kids rushed to their dad's side. It was heartwarming, but something in Alicia was breaking.

"Peter I didn't know that you were coming home. Alicia why didn't you tell me, I would have brought the kids home earlier."Jackie glared at Alicia. Even though it was Peter's fault completely, Jackie always acted like somehow it was Alicia's. Peter could never do any wrong in her eyes. Alicia always promised that she would never be like Jackie, but she slowly started to anyway.

"Mother I wanted it to be a surprise. No one knew that I would get out today. Besides, the kids need to get their education."Alicia was grateful for Peter saving her, but she didn't really need it.

"Well she could have at least called."By then the kids stopped hugging their dad and sat at the breakfast bar.

"Mom does this mean that grandma will stop picking us up?"Grace said with a little too much excitement as she ignored her grandmother.

"Actually yes, your dad will be picking you up from now on."

"Well we only have one car, so will we be carpooling?"Alicia really didn't think about that, now she wished she had two cars.

"I guess so until we get another car."She said as she looked at Peter. The rest of the family ran into normal banter, as if Peter wasn't in jail for almost a year.

The rest of the night continued the same. The house was constantly ringing with congratulatory phone calls and things of that such. Since Alicia had been working nonstop lately, Alicia decided to just buy them pizza and let the kids have whatever they wanted. But she did make sure that they went to bed at a decent time, she didn't want to spoil them too much. Which lead her to crawling into her bed, alone, thinking of the day. She was mostly stuck on the kiss, she could not get over it. For some reason she felt really bad, as if she was cheating somehow. But Peter was her husband, and Will did practically tell them to get together, which was really weird of him. As long as she knew Will, he never gave up anything without a fight, especially people. But today he gave up on them, even before they started completely. It wasn't like him at all. Or was he just tired of fighting a fruitless battle. Or maybe he truly did think that she should be with Peter. She shook that thought from her head, that was impossible. Alicia turned towards her door when she heard a knock at her door and it slowly crack open.

"Hey hun, do you have an extra blanket? It's really cold out there, worse than prison."Peter tried to joke his fear away, but Alicia could see that prison did take a toll on him. Alicia moved over in her bed and allowed him in her bed.

"Do not think too much about this, the bed comes tomorrow and I am just thinking about how it would seem weird if they found their dad asleep on the couch."Peter climbed into his old bed and immediately got comfortable.

"And me sleeping in another room isn't weird?"

"We can talk about it to them tomorrow. Sleep if you're going to sleep, I have work in the morning, and so do you."With that Alicia rolled over in her bed and went to sleep, trying not to think about the man only a few inches from her.

The next two weeks flew by her, and Peter's press conference was coming up quickly. Will had been almost like a ghost to her as of late. Sometimes she would see him in the corner of her eye or she'd feel him but when she turned around, she wouldn't see him there. And if she was lucky enough to see him, he'd be gone in the blink of her eye. It was starting to get hard, so the night of the press conference, a few hours before she was supposed to be with Peter at the very same podium that potentially destroyed both of their careers, she found herself in Will's office.

Will was flipping through some files, probably trying to find some paper he miss filed. He looked like a perfect angel, even when he was frustrated. She almost didn't want to say anything but he made the first move.

"Are just going to stand there all day or are you going to come in?"Didn't say it in such a harsh tone, but it sure did seem like it to her. If it wasn't for the fact that when he stop flipping, he looked up and smiled at her, she would have ran in the opposite direction.

"What are you looking for?"She asked as she walked in and placed her coat and purse on the chair beside her before sitting down.

"This stupid paper that I swore I sat aside so I wouldn't lose it, but now it seems as though I did lose it."Alicia smirked and shook her head, she remembered how Will always used to lose the little things that he needed. But somehow they always were found in her room. Alicia looked down at his desk and on her side, found a piece of paper. She picked it up and handed it to him.

"How did you survive without me?"She joked as she saw a wave of relief wash over his face as he sat the paper in a folder.

"The same way every guy copes...whiskey."She knew he was only joking, but she knew how he got when he started drinking and it worried her.

"Does avoiding me play in that coping mechanism?"She asked seriously, she could not continue this game of cat and mice for very long.

"I'm not avoiding you."Will said as he started to clean up his desk, obviously satisfied with finding the paper.

"Well I am glad that you think that but I am not completely sure that that is the case."Alicia said as she crossed her legs and leaned back in her chair, she wasn't leaving until she got some answers.

"Look Alicia I no longer need to hand hold you and make sure that you get cases for you to stay. You won, you got what you wanted, now you have to fight to get what you need here. I'm a name partner, I do not have to see you everyday or make sure that you are doing your job right. If you need me to help you still, maybe we should have picked Cary instead of you. Alicia was actually hurt by his statements, she knew that he was not just talking about work.

"Ok I am not saying that you have to handhold me Will, I'm saying that after everything that happened, I thought that we would always be friends. I know that you are a partner and I'm just an associate but that doesn't change who we are. Geez, I thought that maybe you could at least say hi every now and then or something. Because this awkward relationship that we have is just not ok with me."

"Ok so tell me Alicia how should I act, what should I say to fit your standards of relationship, to fit in your world hmm? I would love to know that."Alicia rolled her eyes and got up, she just wanted her best friend back, but she guess that that would be too much for him.

"Look I have no idea what the hell crawled up your ass but you need to get it really quick because this is not my Will."Alicia grabbed her coat and purse and walked out of his office, just as Eli was calling to find out where she was.

Diane got up from her office and walked over to Will's after she saw Alicia storm out. She was not a big fan of whatever Alicia and Will had, but she did like her partner when Alicia and Will talked and was happy.

"Will that is not the way you talk to your friends."Will rolled his eyes and tried to ignore his partner, he was not in the mood.

"You know she works here and you can not continue to ignore her, or me for that matter."

"Diane you do not understand. Just for once just let it go ok?"Diane walked into his office and sat down, now she really had to figure out what is going on.

"Will what is going on between you Alicia?"

"Nothing is going on, and nothing can go on. Unless you want everything we worked for go to waste."

Alicia was quickly walking down the hallway to the press conference when she stopped dead in her tracks. The last time she was in this hallway, she smacked Peter for getting her into this mess. Now here she was going willing into what could potentially annihilate her career, or boost it ten-fold. She took a moment before going into the cameras and leaned against a brick wall. It was cold against her now warm skin, but it felt good. She closed her eyes and tried to think about what this decision what entail. If she decided to stand by her husband again after everything that he did, would life go back to the way it was? Did she want life to go back to the way it was? Would she be happier with Peter, or with... Before she could finish her thought, she heard her phone rang. To her surprise, it was Will, she answered it immediately.

"Will?"She said in almost a whisper.

"Alicia I need to talk to you."Will watched as Diane smiled at him and walked to her office to collect her things. She was tired, and she was sure that Will and Alicia needed to have this conversation alone. She was going to turn her tv off that was airing the press conference, but she decided to leave it on for some reason.

"Will this isn't the best time to talk, and why now?"I tried to talk to you earlier and you didn't want to have anything to do with me."Alicia turned her head towards the door, it was still early enough to leave, but she needed to know what Will was thinking first.

"Alicia I know and I am really sorry for the way I have acted. Hell for the way I've been acting since before Peter got out of jail. But Alicia I am tired of this, of us." Alicia closed her eyes as she heard the words coming from her phone. She tried to keep her emotions in check, this was the worst place possible for her to break down. Will heard the silence and knew exactly what she was thinking.

"Alicia I meant of us not being together. Alicia I...I want us to work I really do. I do not think I live another 14 years without you. I let you go once I am not going to do it again."Before Alicia could answer she was pulled from her position by Eli.

"Mrs. Florrick, we are running out of time, where have you been?"

"Eli I am on the phone."

"I see and you husband is having a press conference and is waiting for you. What is more important, your family or that phone call?"That was the question of the century. Who did Alicia want or care for more, Will or Peter? Alicia looked from her phone to Eli and then her phone. She walked away from Eli and continued to talk to Will.

"Will I have to go, Peter needs me."

"I need you Alicia."

"But can you be there for me like Peter, I can not keep going back and forth. I have two kids and a reputation to repair, I do not need any more scandals."Eli came behind her and whispered in her ear.

"Alicia we have to go."

"Will."After a few more seconds, Alicia hung up. She knew what his silence meant. Will flopped in his chair and tossed his phone on the desk. She was right, would he hurt more than help her? He poured himself a shot of whiskey. Feeling the warmth of the alcohol, he called her back.

Alicia got Will's phone call as she saw Peter get on the podium. She didn't even know how she got in this predicament. One moment she was graduating law school and starting her career, next she is calling every firm in the state so she could provide for her children. When Peter was in jail she promised that she wouldn't let him hurt her again, and so far he hasn't. He has been the most caring and perfect husband since he has been released. But she wasn't sure how long that would last, or if she even wanted a perfect buzzing in her hand pulled her from her thoughts.

"Will I..."Will cut her off before she could say anything.

"Alicia Peter hasn't been the best husband, and I'm not saying let's get married, I'm saying let's finally give us a try. You said that we would have never made it in Georgetown, but this isn't Georgetown and we aren't stupid kids any more. I'm not just your best friend, I don't want to be just your best friend."Alicia sighed because she knew what she had to do, and she didn't like it.

"Will I get the romance, the trying us out thing. And if we were just two single adults with nothing to worry about then yes of course I would go in a heartbeat. But Will like you said, we aren't two kids in Georgetown, I'm married with two kids that need me and you have a business to run. I'm not saying no, I'm saying we need a plan. If you can handle me and know a plan that can fix this, than ok. But if not, Will I can not stick my neck out, for my family." Will sighed, she was right, he was lost. He always forgot about her kids, she had to protect them. He could not do to them what Peter had done to them, they did not deserve it.

Eli tapped Alicia, signaling her to wrap it up.

"Will I have to go."

"Ok."Was all he said before he hung up. And in that moment, they all made their decisions. As soon as he hung up, he called her back, he couldn't just end it with ok. But this time he got her voicemail.

Peter was wrapping up his speech and getting ready to pull Alicia on the podium when she got the voicemail. She never even felt it vibrate. She listened to it as Peter turned to her.

"Alicia, you are right, I have no plan. I can not force Zach and Grace into any more ridicule and harm that they are already in. Peter has put them through enough and you are their mother, if you believe that being with their father is the best thing for them, then I wish you the best of luck. I just want you happy Alicia. So I want us to still be friends, because I can not live without you. So It is probably best if we just drop this and go back to being just friends and coworkers. I'm your boss and you're married, maybe this is how it's meant to be."Alicia looked at Peter's hand and then to her phone. Her heart was telling her that the best thing was to run as fast as she could to Will's arms and stay there forever. But her brain was telling her that getting back with Peter would be great for the kids and his campaign. And if Peter won, it would be great for her too, but Will. And before she could even decide what to do, Eli was grabbing her phone and pushing her on stage. Once she was in sight of the cameras, she knew that she had no choice but to stand with him.

Will tossed his phone back on the desk and took another shot of the whiskey and slammed his head on the desk.

"Screw you Peter."And as if he could hear him, he heard Peter talking from the other room. Will looked up and realized that Diane had left her tv on. He got up and took his phone with him, as well as his bottle. He paced for a few seconds, but once he saw Alicia on screen next to him, he lost it. He called her for the last time.

"Ok fuck it. You want a plan Alicia, the plan is I love you. I have always loved you since Georgetown. We can make a plan, I'll explain to Diane what is going on and your job will be safe. We'll talk to Zach and Grace or you will. I don't know Leesh, I will find a way. We can find a way, name a place and a time and we will meet up and find a way to fix this ok? We can be together, with all of the drama that comes with our complicated life. But if you don't believe that I am not enough, if you think that even without a plan, we will always only just be Georgetown. Then ignore this message and we will forever be Georgetown. We will go back to the way it was, no hard feeling and no regrets, never. And who knows maybe one day we will finally grow up and have some good timing. Maybe."Eli removed the phone from his ear as he looked up at Alicia. It was heartbreaking, and if it wasn't for the fact that Peter was his client and he had an obligation to his job, he would let Alicia hear the voice message. But he knew what this voice message was. It was the end of Peter's marriage, and career.

Eli erased the message just before the couple got down from the podium.

"Eli can I have my phone back?"Alicia pleaded as soon as she got to him. He handed to her with a smile and watched her walk away without a word. He knew exactly what she was going to do.

Alicia listened to the message a thousand times before Peter came into the hallway to take her home.

"Hun."He tried hugging her but she pushed him away. He looked at her confused as he saw a single tear roll down her cheek. He tried to talk, but everytime he opened his mouth, she hit him. She kept hitting him until she finally started crying. Peter had no idea why she was crying, but he just held her, held her until she stopped sobbing. And for just a moment, Alicia thought that maybe she made the right choice. She in her heart, she wanted Will to come and save her. To tell her that he was going to fix everything that they would be happy. But he didn't. He told her to be happy and probably saw her on tv with Peter two seconds later and thought that it was Peter that she was choosing, not him, and it broke her. Alicia let Peter hold her that night in her bed, mostly because she just needed someone to hold her, and for the past 14 years, that person was Peter. Alicia cried herself to sleep that night in her husband's arms.

After a few hours, Will got a phone call. His ex girlfriend's little sister was calling for a favor of him. And at this moment, Will would do anything for a distraction. Will didn't drink or cry himself to sleep that night, but he wasn't alone either.

* * *

Yeah I know, Alicia with Peter, but they were married for a long time. No matter what happens, those feelings do not disappear overnight. You will always find some kind of comfort in your spouse. But tell me what you guys think.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey so half because I did get a response and half because I didn't check(sorry college is hitting hard this semester), I decided to just upload this chapter today. Also there may be a wait on the next chapter, I am entering a fanfiction contest, so that may take away some time from writting. But if classes get cancelled tomorrow, Ill be right on schedule. So I hope to update next monday(like the 29th leap day), but don't get your hopes up. Anyway, enjoy this chapter until the next. And do not get down in the dumps because of this little set back with the voicemail(it happened in the show). But spoiler alert this is the last chapter goinging along with the show. Also the next chapter is Will based. R&R!

* * *

When Alicia came back to work, she felt like all eyes were on her. Well, they actually were, but it was to be expected. She had not only won her battle with Cary,her husband was out of jail and he was running for SA, and she would soon get a pay raise and be a liaison once Eli is done. There was a lot to stare at her for. But after two months, you would think that the stares would go down. But the more Peter goes on tv, the more people stare at her.

Alicia puffed out her chest and looked straight ahead as she walked to Diane's office. Even though she knew that it wasn't true, she felt like everyone knew that Peter slept in her bed last night. As she walked past Will's office, she noticed that it was empty, she assumed that he was in court. Luckily they were finished with their case because she wasn't sure that she could see him right now, even if she didn't do anything wrong.

"Alicia, come in."Diane said as she was flipping through some piles of paper Alicia assumed was old files from a case. Alicia walked in and Diane walked pass her to close her doors and return to her seat. Alicia was surprised to get a phone call from Diane early that morning.

"Diane you seemed very secretive on the phone. May I asked now, what is going on." Diane looked pass Alicia to see if anyone is watching.

"Alicia I must ask you a personal question, and please do not lie to me. I know that you are going to want to and I want you to know that I do not mean any harm. But are you and Will together?"Diane's question caught Alicia off guard, and really hurt her, even though she didn't mean to. It took all of Alicia's will to not break down in front of her boss.

"No."It was short and simple, and true. Nothing was going on, and she was pretty sure that nothing would ever happen between them now. Well he talks to her now and they now longer avoid each other. They had even had lunch on one occasion, but Will was with Tammy and her and Peter were trying to work things out. He didn't sleep in her bed all the time, but they did have sex last night. Her and Will were moving on with their lives but for some reason, she felt guilty for moving on with Peter.

"Well I know that you two are close but it would be worse if you two were...something."

"He's with Tammy right now and I'm married. Besides why would this complicate things?"Alicia tried not to seem to mad.

"Well Will's friend is being indicted for solicitation corruption. The Matthew Wade case to be exact. Will is there with him right now, what he says is a distraction. What I call is boys playing basketball."

"That is Will's form of distraction, that and sex. I'm pretty sure that you don't want Wade and Will having sex."Alicia looked at Diane and they both laughed at how the sentence sounded.

"Well no matter how you look at it, yes we do not want that. You know that we were on the case for solicitation but know they are going for terrorism. So I want you on the case with Julius,well let's say that Julius wants you on the case and I agree. You always have a knack for seeing things that most people won't. Also I think that it will be nice to have someone that knows Will on this, I know that you will keep each other updated."Alicia was a bit worried about constantly updating Will, even with how close they have gotten.

"So where do you want me to start at."

"Well Julius wants you to meet him and some of the other associates. You guys are going to do the lovely job of listening to 135 hours of wire taps at the feds house. Basically we are trying to get this thing thrown out in pre-trial motions. We would have had a meeting about this but I just talked to Will and Julius before I called you and they want to get the ball rolling. I was going to send you straight there but I wanted to make sure that you could do this. Will could be on those tapes, and not to sound too nosey, but I know that you two have a history. And.."Alicia smiled and stopped her.

"Diane don't worry, I am ready for this. Is Julius already there?" Diane always admired her gung ho approach to certain things. She just hoped that Alicia was ready.

Alicia left Diane and met Julius a little while later. As walked into her designated room, Julius's words ran through her head.

" _No pens, paper, no cells. The calls won't be labeled, they make our jobs hard because they think that we are out to destroy them. I'm glad that you brought a jacket because they keep the rooms freezing. It's petty harassment, but don't complain, don't bitch just work harder. Don't say anything but me. Don't forget, you find anything, just knock on my door."_

Alicia sighed as she looked at the tiny cramped space that she was now subjected to stay in. She placed a tape in the player and tried to sit down in the chair and almost fell when it collapsed on her. But she would have fell anyway once she heard Eli's name and voice appear on the tape. It startled her at first because she was not expecting to hear Eli at all. After she recomposed herself, she went to see Julius. She found him in Diane's office, after she went back to the firm.

"Um hey, I found Eli Gold on the wiretap."He looked at her confused and then to Diane.

"Well Eli is a political operative, it makes sense that he would be phoning him."

"Well the wire tap is on Eli's phone and not Wade."

"You think the feds are going after him?"

"Well yeah that would make a lot of sense. He does know a lot of powerful people. And now he is Peter's campaign manager." They both stopped and looked at Alicia, who was staring at them blankly. She already knew on the ride there that this could come back to her and Peter, and she was already ready.

"Alicia thank you for telling us but you know that you can't say anything to him, even if he is a top client. I know that it will be difficult but I am sure that you won't say anything. You can't due to the confidentiality agreement."

"Do you want to be taken off of the wiretap detail?"

"No, unless it is necessary. Diane I told you I am ready, I do not need to be handheld anymore. I can do this."Diane smiled at her determination and sent her on her way to finish her job. Alicia now had not only had to worry about Will on the tapes but now Eli as well.

As she walked pass Will's office she heard a banging and was afraid what was on the other side of the door. He had his curtains up, so he was back. But from the sounds that were coming from his office, he wasn't alone.

Alicia found herself hours into the wiretap detail and ran across another one of Eli's tapes. She was fanning herself as she sat on the table. Julius lied about the room being cold, she was burning up. But Eli's adorable banter with his daughter, then it cut to him talking about her. She smiled as he started to defend her and even say that he prefered talking to her. It had been a weird relationship with her and Eli. She didn't trust him, and she still doesn't completely. But they now have this mutual agreement that they will talk when it comes to anything pertaining to her or the kids. But know it seems as though he came to her when it came to just about anything pertaining to the campaign. She had to admit that she really didn't mind it.

Alicia stopped the tape when she heard Wade finally talk about the words that they had been listening for hours about. Instantly she called Julius and told him about her findings and said that she would meet him in court.

Alicia was walking to her car to finish the wire tapes when she saw Will looking frustrated, which he should be. Wade was still being indicted and the courts did not grant their motion to dismiss. Luckily they have another four days, but that may not be enough. Alicia placed a hand on Will's shoulder. At first he shrugged it off, but then he smiled and patted her hand.

"I'm sorry, we are trying our best."

"I know you guys are, I'm just afraid that it isn't going to be enough."

"You don't have faith in your own firm. You should probably quit then."Alicia joked and was happy to see even a small smile on his face. But it quickly faded as he saw Julius and Diane go into Diane's office.

"You should probably go, I'm holding you up."

"Not if my friend is not feeling well."It hurt her still to call him her friend, after everything he had said to her.

" _I don't want to be just your best friend."_ Those words would forever be carved in her brain. Will gave her a little squeeze, tearing her from her thoughts.

"Are you that you are ok?"Alicia smiled and shook her head. She never realized how much she smiled until she thought about how much she smiled at Will or when she thought about him.

"I just have a lot to think about lately, you know the campaign and all. But I am just fine, I'm going to go to those wire taps now."But before she could leave, Will grabbed her arm and stopped her in her tracks.

"After this, Alicia you should take a little vacation. Just thursday through monday, because we can't afford much more of that. But please I need you to relax, you'll work yourself to death if you don't slow down."

"A wise man said to me 'slowing down is only for those who are not fast enough to keep up."Alicia left Will with his own thoughts as she made her way back to the wiretaps. Will smiled and shook his head, he loved that woman. But that was always his problem, no matter what she did or said, he would always be in love with her. Even though she rejected him, she couldn't stop him from feeling the way that he did. It still hurts him to be so close to her and not have her the way that he wanted her, but Tammy was a good pain reliever, for the moment. The both of them knew that he and Tammy would not last long, but he did enjoy the ride. Especially the one in his office earlier. And even though Tammy was meant to stop him from thinking about Alicia, it was impossible. Because if it wasn't for Alicia, he wouldn't be with Tammy, and vice versa.

Will went to his office and tried to occupy himself with anything but women at the moment.

Alicia was slumped against the wall of the federal building. It had been a few days and they still were no where close to getting Wade out of this mess. She was still listening to tapes and wondering how much longer she would have to deal with this punishment. She was just about to drop on the floor of the tiny room that she was assigned to when she heard Will's voice on the tapes. At first it was nice to hear his voice in all of the other voices she had to hear. At first it was soothing to hear his voice, until she heard what he was talking about, then she really got interested, mostly.

" _So did you talk to her?"_

" _I did."_

" _And?"_

" _Choked."_

" _No way. You're kidding, what she say?"_

" _Nothing, she didn't say anything."_ Alicia rolled her eyes at herself, she always knew it was a mistake to just not say anything and pretend it didn't happen. It seemed so easy at the time but the longer they stayed silent, it seemed the harder it was to keep things in. Even though he was most likely talking about Tammy or some other random girl that he tried dating, but she couldn't help tie his words to that night.

" _She blew you off?"_

" _She didn't even phone me back, I asked her to phone me back but nothing."_

" _So you didn't talk to her in person? Come on Will."_

" _She was at her husband's press conference, what was I going to do?"_ Alicia nearly jumped on the tape, she couldn't believe that he was talking about her. She got as close as possible to the tape and listened with all of her heart.

" _Awe come on grow a pair dude."_

" _I did, after a shot of liquid courage. I even called her twice. The first time I said let's move on and the second time I said..."_ Alicia nearly broke the wall as she heard the tape say it was a thirty second pause for personal conversation. She felt like it took forever before it allowed Will back on the tape.

" _If you couldn't guess I thought it was obvious, you spill your heart in person. You never do it over the phone."_ Alicia heard him sigh and desperately waited for more.

" _I don't know."_

" _That's right, you always bitch out when it comes to Alicia. Now listen, go to her now, and you are going to say the same thing in person."_

" _No, I'm done."_ Those three little words shook Alicia at her core. She couldn't believe that he had really said it. Those were not the three words she hoped he would say.

" _I'm over it, and that's good. It's like ...something lifted. If I weren't her boss and she weren't married we'd be having a different conversation. But she was right not to phone, and I'm good with that."_ Alicia could have slapped herself silly for not calling him back. She left the conversation alone because she thought that it was something that he wanted, not because of some other voicemail that she never got. Alicia was ready to run from the room for air when she heard something else.

" _Are you sure about this?"_

" _Yeah and besides it wouldn't have worked out for long, with Peter."_

" _Peter?"_

" _Yeah he told me..."_ Again she heard the thirty second beep, and again she was glued to the tape, holding her breath the whole way.

" _Peter is a real bastard, I hope he loses the election."_

" _I'm not even sure that it will even matter. I may hate the man but he is a man of his word. Unless it is talking about who he sleeps with. In that case, you can't trust a fucking thing he says out of his mouth."_ The anger was damn near visible as he talked. She heard Wade laugh to try and lighten the mood. But unlike the two men on the tape, she was sad and confused. What did Will say if he did make this invisible voicemail? Why didn't she get it? And what did Peter have to do with this, other than him being Peter and Will hating him? Alicia had no answers, but she surre as hell was going to find them out, and soon.

Soon she heard the tape go on to another conversation and she took that as her chance to run out of there as fast as she could. The first thing she did was run to get her phone and look at her voicemail. At the bottom of her voicemails was the message he left, just one. She stood there checking to make sure that she wasn't crazy and just never saw it pop it, but there was only one there. She listened to it for good measure, but it was the same one telling her to just go back to the way it was.

Out of breath and saddened, Alicia made her way to her car, she could not endure another minute of those tapes. She had to see him now and tell, no demand that he tell her what he said. That voicemail could have made or break them, and she was not voting for the ladder.

Alicia sat at her desk after the trial of Wade. Kalinda was sitting next to her in silence as they both stared out into space. Kalinda had been out of it lately since she had been receiving mysterious notes from a less mysterious guy. Alicia looked up as she saw Will walk pass her office on his phone. Kalinda noticed Alicia's eyes and how it had seemed different from usual.

"You know Alicia I have been distracted lately and failing in my duties."Alicia turned to her confusingly. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts, she forgot that Kalinda was there.

"What did you say?"Kalinda smiled and turned to Alicia.

"I said that I have been distracted lately and I have been failing in my duties."

"What duties?"Alicia asked, completely intrigued.

"I didn't take you to get your honorary Lockhart and Gardner welcome shot. It's customary for every associate that becomes a full associate."

"I am pretty sure that you just made all of that up."

"Yeah but you look like you could use a drink and I know that I do."

"Maybe another time, I need to talk to Will."She said as she saw him walk upstairs, probably to his office.

"Tammy is up there."Alicia shot a look to Kalinda.

"What?"

"I know everything that happens here Alicia, it's my job. Look you need a drink, I can see it in your eyes."Alicia looked up to her glass windows and saw her reflection in the mirror, her eyes were so sad and longing. Alicia grabbed her things and left Kalinda there alone in her office. She knew that Tammy was stairs in his office, but if she was fast enough, maybe she could talk to him before he saw Tammy. Unfortunately, it didn't seem as though time was on her side.

Feeling like she failed at life, Alicia headed home, she wasn't in the mood to do anything else. And even though she was not able to confront Will about what she had found out on the tapes, there was another party that could shed some light on everything that had happened. Alicia was having the wool pulled over her eyes, and she had just about enough of it. She was not going to stand for it any she was getting her keys out of her purse to open the door, it magically opened for her.

"Alicia!"Came a voice she had not heard from in such a long time.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me."Alicia said before running her fingers through her hair. And she thought that things couldn't get any worse.

* * *

So who do you think is at the door? Thoughts?


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry ive been gone for a while( school got the better of me). I had this one written down, but wasn't too sure of it. Ok so something is wrong with my account because I keep uploading these chapters but they just do not upload so here is try two. If not I will create a oneshot and fix it later. Also I hae chapter 9 already written, just tell me if you guys would like me to upload it. No strings this time, if I upload I will still try to upload on Monday night. Tell me in the reviews or PM me. Anyway, here's chapter 8! R&R

* * *

Will sighed as he fell into his bed. It was coming on 4 am and he had a meeting at 8. Lately he had been getting 2 or 4 hours max. He didn't mind it as much when he was younger, but he was no longer a spring chicken. His lack of sleep was starting to weigh him down, and tire him out. That on top of his younger girlfriend, who is always ready for more sex. And usually he loves having sex all the time, but now he is just tired. Or maybe he just didn't want to be with Tammy. Or maybe it was the heavy weight that he felt on his shoulders.

It's just that ever since Peter asked him to see him once he got his trial date, he had been a different guy. It had been months, but the effect was still there. He hated himself for everything that had happened, especially with Alicia, but it was for the best. Wasn't it?

Will closed his eyes as he tried to get at least two hours of sleep that night. But when he closed his eyes the only thing that he had saw was her smile, the way her hips swayed when she walked, and her laugh. Oh god could she hackle, but it was so cute to him.

Will quickly opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. Thinking about her was the worse possible thing to do. He got out of his bed and called Tammy. If he couldn't see Alicia smile, maybe she could feel in for the night. But that is what he had been saying to himself since they started going out.

Will walked into his office with a cup of coffee in hand, something that had become a regular as of late, and found a visitor sitting in his office.

"Can I help you."His partner sighed and looked up at him. Normally she dealt with his shenanigans and only stopped him when he went too far. But in this case, she just had to tell him what was what.

"Can you?"

"Diane throw me a bone, I am lost at the moment."Diane rolled her eyes at him and got up from her seat.

"Will you have been out of it lately. You missed a meeting with me and Bond, it was about the bar association dinner."Will rolled his eyes and walked over to his office chair and sat down.

"It happens every year, so what."

"So, we decided to invite Alicia this time. Her and Peter could be good for business."Diane could feel the hatred fuming from him. She knew how much he hated Peter and how he felt about Alicia, but this was no time for office romance and grudges. After all, they did need clients after Stern's stunt.

"We do very find without him."

"If that was true we would be talking about Cary and not Alicia right now. And you would not be so mad at me for inviting them. Besides Will you need to fix this, whatever this is. At first I thought that you two breaking up was a bad idea, but now I don't know. But the bottom line is that either you need to get over her or you need her to get over Peter. I think that the former would be better for business, but I know that the latter would sooth your heart."

"Diane"She was right, but that didn't mean that it would be any easier than it was.

"I'm bringing Tammy. Don't worry about me so much, I'm fine."Diane smiled and laid her hand on top of his.

"You're my friend Will, of course I worry about you."She left those parting words and continued her work, hoping he would take her advice.

Will spent the next week burying himself in his work. So when the day of the gala arrived, it took him by surprise. He barely remembered getting the call from Tammy tell him that she would be ready in an hour. He was only able to nod and say ok. How was he suppose to tell her that he was still at work and waiting on results on a case from Alicia. Alicia.

Miraculously he got dressed and to Tammy's house in time. And for a few minutes he forgot about Alicia and was shell shocked by his date.

"Tammy you look great."He said as he arrived at her door. Tammy smiled as she spun around in her slimming blue dress that fit in all the right places.

"Thanks, you ready?"She asked after grabbing her purse and locking the door, not bother waiting for a response.

"Yeah let's go."

When they arrived, it was like a traditional bal. Everyone was dressed up and they even had an entire dance floor, that was unoccupied at the moment. Tammy had been to many places like this in her line of work, but she had never been to one as a date. E xcept for that one time with that guy that she was trying really hard to forget. And Will had been to so many that he swore that he had been to one that looked just like this and the people had the same outfits on.

Will quickly found Diane and their table. Diane and Bond was already seated and talking to Peter and Bond's date. As soon as Will saw Peter he felt like throwing something, mostly his fist into his face. Tammy must have felt his anger because the next thing he knew, she was slipping her hand into his and planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Hey guys."Will said as politely as he could once he finally sat down in his seat. Everyone greeted him back and he easily slid into comfortable conversation with his date and partners. Soon Peter left to talk with Eli, releasing a huge weight from Will's shoulder. And as though sensing his absence, Alicia walked through the doors. Will was even more astonished at Alicia's attire than his date's. He always did think that she looked great in red. He especially loved how the dress seemed to wrap around her whole body and how her hair fell beautifully on top of her dress and bounced as she walked. He could not stop staring at her, and Tammy definitely noticed, so did Diane.

"You clean up nice."He was trying his hardest to not seem too happy and star struck by her attire, even if it was already obvious.

"Yeah you know, grown up clothes."She smiled as she sat down and greeted the rest of the table with head nods.

"So how did it go?" He had hoped talking about work would keep him from thinking about her beautiful lips. It did not help much.

"We had to pay two and they had to pay the rest." Will faked being in pain to express how much it would hurt him.

"Two million?"Alicia could barely hold in the smile before answering his question.

"No two dollars for filing."Will returned her smile and high fived her, and for a moment the two of them were in wonderful bliss. Not in a romantic angsty way,but in a nice relaxing old friendship kind of bliss.

"I don't get lawyers, they get so much joy in deceiving people."Tammy's comment brought the table of lawyers to their knees. But Both Will and Alicia couldn't help but stay silent.

Soon after the comment Peter came back to the table. He politely welcomed his wife to the table but said nothing else about her. Will could never wrap his brain around why Peter would ever cheat on such an amazing reason. For a while he thought that he was just an asshole that just had to have everything. But now, Will was almost certain that he wasn't a complete idiotic asshole at all. In fact he wasn't horrible, he was just blind. He truly did not see her worth, he had no idea that he had a beautiful diamond in front of him. He only saw a pretty rock that was helpful when he needed it to be.

Will was pulled from his thoughts by a woman speaking. He was only half listening, so once he saw the chatter start to spread, he decided to pay attention.

"Hi,I understand that I am coming into this race late, but I assure you that I am more than prepared for it."Will could barely contain his amusement. This Wendy Scott Carr could be his way out. She could be the answer to all of his problems. All he needed for her to do was win.

Will looked over to see Peter storm away with Eli and Alicia leave to talk to her assistant.

"They sure are a power couple."Tammy said as she started to pick at her first course. He hoped that her statement would not be true for long.

Will sighed as he once again flopped on his bed, this time in pain. He rubbed his still sore cheek as he closed his eyes and remembered how he got it. In a way it was Alicia's fault, but then it was also his. No matter how it happened, it happened and now he would have a bruise for the next few days. Will closed his eyes and thought about Alicia's beautiful red dress and how beautiful it looked, and how much pretty it would be on his bedroom floor. Usually Will would try and not think about Alicia, but with Wendy entering the race, he might not have to push her away anymore.

It had been two weeks since the gala event and things seemed to be getting worse for Will and Alicia. Will was way more talkative and happy these days, but Alicia seemed to be avoiding Will again. Will was extremely curious, mostly because he had hoped that they were actually doing well. But apparently, Alicia didn't think so.

The night was coming soon and Will was in the office. It was a friday and and he had hoped to leave soon. Tammy was out of town and he had hoped to catch up on some tv and sports that he had missed recently. It had been a good day, he had won two court cases in a row and was almost finished with his paperwork. His plan was in full works and pretty soon everything would be ready. Will was on his computer when he heard a knock on his office door.

"Come in."Alicia gracefully came into the room and closed the door behind her. Will stared at her for a while before he said anything. Not because she looked weird or different, but because this was the first time that she had willing came into his office in a while. But she did look gracefully beautiful with her semi short black dress that show just enough cleavage. She had cut her hair too, she gave herself a beautiful bang. Her bang made her look sexier than usual. Something he thought was impossible.

"Alicia, I feel like we have been in a major role reversal lately."Alicia looked at him with such confusion, she obviously did not come in chat.

"You know, before I was the one avoiding you. Now it is you that is avoiding me. Or was. Anyway, how can I help you?"Alicia took a deep breath as if she was rearing up to have the conversation of a lifetime, and Will was afraid that she was.

"Will I have been acting weird lately because I know that you left me two voicemails the night of the press conference."Will's pulse was racing, so many things were going through his head at the moment. But the main one was how this conversation could possibly ruin his well thought out plan. He had to stop this.

"Oh that, you shouldn't worry too much about that. I pretty much said the same thing as the first one. The second one I was slurring my speech because I was so drunk."Will tried to act cool but Alicia was not buying it. She knew him for way too long for her to fall for that.

"Will I know that you are lying. You said something really heartfelt to me and there is something going on between you and Peter Will I know you left a second voicemail on my phone, but I never got it. And I know that you thought not spilling your heart was for the best for everyone, but you forgot about me. You forgot how my heart felt when you told me to forget about it."

"How do you know these things?"Now Alicia was in a tight spot, she was not sure if she could legally tell him how she knew it.

"I have my ways."Now it was Will's turn to call bs, but he really needed to stop this conversation.

"Look Alicia I barely remember that phone call."

"Ok so what about you and Peter?"

"Ask Peter."Was all he said before grabbing his stuff quickly and leaving. He knew that if he stayed there she would hound him until he broke. Besides, if he can trust one thing for Peter to do right, it was lying to his wife.

Will flopped down on his bed again. He was starting to wonder if his bed was unbreakable by the way he constantly flopped on his bed. But this time instead of thinking about Alicia, he thought about Peter. Specifically, the night that changed everything.

Will remembered the night that he broke down and decided to ask the devil for a favor. He had hoped that Peter would be generous and help him save a baby's life. It was his fault after all, he played craps with that kid's life. He felt even worse calling him after making out with his wife only hours earlier. But he was gracious and granted his favor. And just like any devil, his wish came with consequence in return. For granting this favor, he would have to grant Peter anyone that he asked for at any time. Will had hoped that he would ask for help with his trial, but that was too easy for him. And even though Peter's favor didn't help, he did hint to Kalinda about a secret that could save the kid's life.

So the day Peter had to show up for his appeal, he was surprised to get a phone call from one of the bailiffs to come to the court house. When Will got there, he was escorted to a jury deliberation room that seemed awfully bright.

" _Will."Will almost cringed at the sound of his name coming from his lips._

" _Peter what do you want?"Will said angrily, he had a long day and did not have time for his crap._

" _Will it has come to my attention that you and my wife have become very cozy."Peter said as he turned around in his chair dramatically. Will used all of his effort to not roll his eyes at how dramatic Peter was being. It reminded him of a shitty gangster movie._

" _Yes Peter we are this thing that people call friends. Never forget that I knew her long before you came along, and I will be here long after you are gone."_

" _I don't think so Will. But to get to my point, I would like to cash in my favor now."Will started to squint at him, he was not liking where this was going._

" _I want you to stay away from my wife. And yes I understand that you are her employer and she needs this to support my kids. But we both know that I am getting out of this place and soon I will be back where I belong. I would like my wife by my side when this happens. She lies to think that things changed. but she fails to realize, no matter how much things change, they always stay the same."_

" _So what are you saying, that we can't be friends anymore? What are you her dad? Alicia is a grown woman, and contrary to your beliefs, she is not your possession and can do whatever she wants."A devilish smirk ran across Peter's face, sending shivers down Will's spine._

" _Will what you fail to realize is that you are wrong and you know it. We both know that once I am SA again, Alicia is going to go right back to the way she was before. She can't help it."_

" _If that is true, why are you trying to split us up?"Will was curious, if she was nothing more that a doll, why would he need him to split them two up? She shouldn't even be with him according to his logic._

" _Because you are her kryptonite. You are the only thing that can change her mind and do things that she doesn't normally do." Will shook his head and started to walk away._

" _Peter you are wasting my time. If that was true, she'd be with me."Peter was furious, he got up from his seat and had the guard stand in front of the door._

" _You do not walk away from me!"Will turned around so quickly that he almost hurt himself. He got so close to Peter that he could feel his breath on his face._

" _Peter I am tired of your shit. I am not one of your toys, you can't play with me like a rag doll."_

" _Oh can't I? Because if you do not stay away from my wife I will make your life a living hell. I will make sure that your business crumbles and that you never get hired by anyone. If I have to crush my wife to get her back, then that is what I will have to do. You have already seen me do that before."Will was fuming, but he was right. If Peter gets back in office, he can take everything from Will, and he wouldn't be able to say a thing._

" _That's if you win Peter."Peter's smile returned to his face, even more eviler than before._

" _Now we both know that I am going to." Will spent the next few weeks hoping that Peter would remain in jail. But during his trial, Will knew that there was only one thing that he could do. He wasn't doing this just for his career. He was doing this for everyone's lives. He would just have to give up his heart for everyone else's life._

Will looked up at his ceiling and sighed. He wished that he could just say fuck everyone else and just be happy with Alicia and live the rest of his life in bliss. But his selfishness could put a bunch of people on the street, ruin Diane and Alicia and her kids' life. He could never risk their pain for his. And now that he has this plan going for him, he might not be in pain for very long.

Pretty soon Will fell into a deep sleep, only to be woken up by banging on the door. Will groggily got up and dragged himself to his door. He was half asleep and yelling at his door as he opened it. He only had pants on as he looked out his open door to a girl walking away from his door soaked head to toe.

"Alicia?"Will called through his sleepiness.

"Will."Alicia turned around to the sound of her voice being called. Even though she was soaked, Will could tell that she had been crying.

"What is wrong, are you ok?"Will asked, feeling fully awake now.

"I talked to Peter. Will I am so sorry. Will I love you too." Without giving Will a chance to respond, Alicia ran into him and captured his lips with her own.

"I guess that I won't need my plan after all."Will thought to himself as he slammed the door behind them.

* * *

So what do you guys think? Did this make up for the voicemail? PLEASE REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 9

So back by popular demand, I am truly sorry that my stories were not being uploaded like I thought they were. Well to answer some questions, no Peter has no idea what is in the voicemail or that one exists like that. He knows that Alicia has a voicemail saved from him but that is the extent of his knowledge. Im not sure yet that he will ever know, anyway some thing to think about. But yeah, Iam going to try and work on this updating thing and hopefully the rest of your questions will be answered throughout the chapters. Enjoy and don't forget to review.

* * *

"Is that anyway to greet your brother?"Alicia sighed as she saw her younger brother open her door. Today was not the day to mess with her.

"Owen, what... why are you here?"Owen grew a huge grin and opened the door to show her Peter sitting at the counter with Eli.

"Peter, Eli."She said through gritted teeth.

"Hey honey, I ordered pizza, I hope you don't mind." Alicia rolled her eyes as she thought 'yeah it's ok as long as it's not your money.'

"Ok so why are you here?" Alicia asked as she turned to her brother for answers. She knew that either it is something that he didn't want Peter to know or it involved Peter. But since it seemed as though everything these days involved Peter, she went with the latter. Owen looked at Peter then at Alicia. Alicia stood there with her hands on her hips waiting for someone to say something. Eli decided to brave the waters and talk.

"Your brother was visiting at one of the colleges in the area and he was filmed. He was filmed saying that Peter was a homophobic." Alicia looked to Owen and saw him shrug his shoulders and smile. Alicia shook her head and rolled her eyes at her trouble making brother.

"Ok, it's Owen. I stop expecting him to do things without causing a scene a long time ago."

"Hey, I have done a lot of things without getting in trouble." Owen said defending himself. Alicia sighed and then turned to Eli.

"Anyway, what is he doing here?"

"Well we hoped if we had him stay with you guys and show that he was indeed joking, we might be able to salvage this. Also we are having Yom Kippur at your house."Alicia used all of the little bit of self control that she had left to stop herself from punching everyone in the room.

"Where are my kids?"Alicia asked as she made her way to the wine rack and grabbed a glass from the cabinet.

"They're in their rooms studying. Alicia are you mad?"Peter asked as he followed his wife's movement as she started to walk towards her bedroom.

"No Peter, I love it when you make decisions without me. It's not like it's my life too. Besides, you always seem to make the decisions for our family without talking to me."Alicia said before going into her room and closing the door behind her.

"Why is she so mad? She should be happy that her brother that abandoned her came to visit."Owen rolled his eyes at his brother in law.

"She's not mad at me. But next time try asking before you decide to do things out of the blue ok? As much as you wish to believe, you are no longer man of the house, she is."Owen walked to his sister's room, grateful to be rid of Peter's presence. Luckily Owen got there just before Alicia did. Actually he was in the middle of arguing with Peter before Alicia started to open the door to the apartment.

"You never knew what boundaries were did you?"Alicia sighed as she took another sip of her wine.

"I feel so attacked right now. You have barely been here 10 minutes and so many harsh comments. And they say I act like mom."Owen looked away from his sister but smiled when he turned back to see her smiling too.

"Owen I'm sorry but I just can't deal with this right now."Owen sat down next to her sister and drank the rest of her wine for her.

"Owen!"

"I'm sorry but you have work tomorrow, you don't need to be drinking."Owen said as he poured himself a glass.

"Now what is wrong? Other than Peter being Peter."Alicia smiled and laid back in her bed.

"Owen I'm not sure what to believe anymore."Owen turned to her sister and placed his glass on her bedside table.

"Alicia what is wrong honey?"

"Owen I think that I missed my chance on love."Owen start rubbing his sister's shoulder as he saw a tear rolled down her face.

"Alicia, it is never too late to find love. Look at mom, she's still looking."Alicia started laughing and started holding her stomach. Owen joined in and continued to rub his sister to calm her down as he saw her laughs turn into tears and not from laughing.

"Hey calm down, Alicia calm down ok. Come here."Owen pulled his sister into his arms and rocked her until she started to calm down. It reminded him of when they were younger. Alicia was always a strong person, but sometimes she would break down and Owen would hold her until she felt better. As much as she hated to admit it, Owen is the only person that can really calm her down. Well Owen and Will.

"Are you ok now?"Owen asked as he moved a piece of hair out of her face.

"Yeah, I'm good now. Thanks." Owen laid her back down on the bed and then crawled into bed with her.

"Owen I said I'm fine."

"That's nice, I'm still staying here. Mostly because I don't like sleeping on couches and your bed is more comfortable than the other beds."

"Owen!"

"It can be like when we were kids."Alicia rolled over in her bed and wrapped herself up, she knew that she was not going to win this battle.

"Take your shoes off."Owen smiled as he turned the lights out.

"We are going to have so much fun tomorrow."Alicia started to drift off to sleep until his words hit her.

"Tomorrow? Owen when are you going home?"

"In a week." Alicia growled under her sheets and tried to get some sleep

Alicia woke up to pancakes and eggs waiting for her on the kitchen counter. The one thing Peter can make is good breakfast. Alicia ate some of her food before grabbing her things for work with Owen in tow.

"Alicia wait."Alicia turned around to see Peter in a suit behind her.

"What Peter?"

"Can we talk, you seemed pretty mad last night. And Owen was in our bed so I couldn't talk to you."

"Peter I have to get to work."

"Later?"

"Yeah sure."Alicia said as she made her way out of the door. Owen was already at the elevator by the time she got outside.

"What?"Alicia asked as she saw her younger brother eyeing her.

"Nothing. Seriously, nothing."Alicia rolled her eyes as she got into the elevator.

"It's just I'm surprised that he made you breakfast, and thought that that would make things better."

"See."Owen just laughed as they rode down the elevator.

Alicia miraculously made it through the day without Owen bugging her about last night. She was hoping that he would just drop it and not talk about it. She liked hoping, even if it falls through.

Owen and Alicia were sitting in her office as she finished some paperwork. After she was done they would go home. And then she would have a whole weekend with her family for Yom Kippur. She was so happy she wondered how she was able to control her happiness.

Alicia was typing on her laptop when she heard his voice. Her head popped her head up so quickly she almost sprained something. Owen quickly followed her head after seeing how quickly she responded to voices in her hallway. At first he thought there was a fight in the hallway, but pretty soon he realized that was not the reason. He saw the man that Alicia was zeroing in on. Owen immediately started smiling once he realized what was going on.

"So I'm guessing that he is the guy that you missed."Owen said as he looked directly at his sister. Alicia almost got whiplash trying turn and look at her brother. Alicia was about to say something when Will walked up to her door and knocked on it.

"Hey Alicia, who's this. Am I interrupting something." Will looked straight at Owen and then to Alicia. He told himself that it didn't matter that she was messing with someone else, that he's with Tammy so she should be happy. Even if she is with someone else and Peter. Owen got up and smiled as he stretched out his hand to shake Will's hand.

"Hi, I'm Owen. Who are you?"Will, with a confused face, shook Owen's hand and stepped farther into the room. Owen went back to his seat and Will moved closer to Alicia's chair. Alicia looked up at him sadly as she thought about their relationship. They could have had it all if she only got that second voicemail. Now he has given up on her and he seems happy. But he is so close to her, so protective of her. How could he just throw everything away over a stupid voicemail. But maybe moving on is for the best.

"I'm her boss, Will Gardner. Are you a new client of ours? Or are you a friend of hers?"Will asked inquisitively.

"I'm her brother actually. Will Gardner, that name sounds familiar for some reason. Have we met before?"The sudden realization hit him like a dump truck. He forgot about her younger brother Owen that always used to get in trouble. She used to tell him about Owen all of the time. They met once or twice when he would sneak up there. Will grow a huge smile before re-shaking Owen's hand.

"I am so sorry I forgot that Alicia had a brother. I went to Georgetown with your sister. We were best friends back then."

"Oh, Mr. Georgetown. Of course you are, I should have known."Owen said smilingly. Everything was falling into place now. He felt like he understood everything.

"Owen!"Alicia yelled. She could not believe her brother right now. All she wanted to do was strangle her younger brother and bury him in the backyard.

"Mr. Georgetown? I didn't know that I had a nickname Leesh. Now you can no longer get mad at my mines."Will said as he turned to Alicia. He was so fascinated with this new information. But he mostly wondered why Owen should have known? Did he do or say something, or did Alicia.

"I never said that I didn't like my nickname. I just said don't say it around people who didn't know it and family. Even though you always called my Leesh when you talked to your mom. You know she thought that was my name for a very long time."Will started to laugh and leaned on Alicia's chair to keep in his laughter.

"I know I am so sorry. My mom thought a lot of things. She said that as much as I talked about you and how I did that we should get married."It left Will's lips before he could stop himself. He looked at Alicia, who wore a brave face in such news, and hoped she was too reoccupied that she didn't hear what he said. Owen knew better.

"You should have."Owen said, breaking the connection that had just stirred up between the two of them.

"No, I'm not the marrying type. Besides, you wouldn't have had your precious niece and nephew, they are two amazing kids. So I've heard."His words broke her heart, but it only convinced her that being apart was for the best.

"I don't know, I think that you two would have been a great couple. Anyway Alicia can we leave now, I need to go to the store. "Alicia cleared her throat and started to pack her things up.

"Um yeah, I can finish this at home. Sorry Will, I'll see you Monday."Alicia said as she got up and started moving towards the door. She was happy to get away from him. There was so many things going through her mind and having Will around was not helping her.

"Owen I would love to have a conversation with you. How long are you going to be in town, Alicia told me you don't live here and your mom lives everywhere I think that's what she said. Owen started grinning at the thought of his mom living everywhere.

"Yes she is what people call a free spirit, she doesn't like to be tied down in one place for very long."

"From what I've been told, so are you."

"Well Mr. Gardner I don't think you need to pick my brain at all. It seems as though you know enough already. But I'm here until next friday."Owen said as he started to follow his sister out of the door, leaving Will standing alone in Alicia's office.

"Owen I can't believe you."Alicia said once they were in the elevator alone.

"I can't believe that you didn't tell me that you worked with Mr. Georgetown."Owen grinned as he said his name. It brought him back to when he was younger and he would tease her about the secrets he knew.

"His name is Will and if you ever called me, you might know that."Alicia rolled her eyes as she looked at the doors to the elevator. As may pretend that she hates her brother, but she loves him more than he will ever know. There was too many times during the time that Peter was in jail that she wish that her little brother was there to make her laugh and feel better. She spent a lot of sleepless nights lying in bed crying. Owen moved behind her and gave her a huge bear hug and rested his head on her back.

"He's really sexy, very sultry looking."Owen said into her back after a few seconds. Alicia wiped a tear from her cheek.

"And what do you know about sultry?"Alicia joked as the elevator door opened. Owen continued to hold onto his sister until she tried walking out of the elevator.

"Owen we need to leave the elevator if we are going to go home."Owen sighed as he released his sister.

"Either you want my affection or you don't, you can't have it both ways."

"Can't I"Alicia joked before walking out of the elevator.

When Alicia and Owen got back, they found a note telling them that Peter took the kids out and wouldn't be back until late. Leaving the two of them alone for at least 4-6 hours. Alicia just loved how he never calls to ask her before doing things. Owen wasted no time getting alcohol out and setting up his own bar on Alicia's coffee table.

"Owen what are you doing?"Alicia asked after she came from putting a pizza in the oven. She was not in the mood to cook anything extravagant with the kids and Peter gone. Especially since she had to cook Yom Kippur, whatever that entailed.

"What does it look like?"Owen said as he started pouring them drinks.

"An actual bar."Alicia said as she sat down next to her brother and drank whatever he gave her. Whatever it was, it was really strong.

"Why are you getting me drunk?"Alicia said through a hoarse voice.

"Well you really only tell me things truthfully when you drink so here we are."Owen said as he pointed to all of the alcohol in front of him.

"We really need this much?"

"Well I have been gone a while. I expect this to be a long conversation." Alicia took Owen's drink signaling that he was right.

"Yes Will is the guy that I was practically in love with in college, but its much more than that." Owen started making more drinks as she talked. Alicia basically retold her life from Georgetown until now, but just filling him on the things that he didn't know about. Leaving out the wire taps.

"Wow, so he told you he loved you through voicemail and you didn't get it, I don't believe that." Owen said as he finished his 5th cup.

"I'm not lying. Sometimes I send things to mom and she doesn't get it and vice versa."

"Alicia a voicemail and a picture are two different things. Either he deleted the voicemail or someone else did."Owen said as he looked at the half empty bottles on the table that he would likely finish tomorrow.

" But I was the only one that had my phone. I don't let Peter anywhere near it." Alicia mumbled as she ate another slice of pizza that she brought out a little while ago.

"Didn't you say that Eli keep pushing you to leave, do you think he did it?"Owen said as he grabbed another slice too.

"I hope not. He seems like a really good person. He is always straight forward with me."

"Yes, but he is Peter's campaign manager first, remember that." He was right, if Eli listened to the voicemail he would have to delete it, or cause more problems for the campaign than needed.

"Hopefully he deleted it and didn't know."

"Hmm"Was all Owen said as he started to inspect the bottles of liquor. Alicia looked at her brother inquisitively, she knew something was up.

"What?" She asked as she elbowed him, pulling him out of a deep thought.

"What."

"Why did you say hmm. What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing."

"Owen you are always scheming."

"No I'm not ."Owen tried to defend himself but knew there was no use when Alicia raised her eyebrows in a rebuttal. He could never when these battles, she had more dirt when it came to their childhood. She was always so perfect.

"I was just thinking what I would do and."

"And what?"

"And what you would do."

"OK so what would you do?"Owen smiled wickedly, he loved to influence his sister.

"l Would cut my hair, because quite frankly I think you look better with a hair cut. Also you need a change, proving that you too have changed as well. Because you need to change, especially who you're with. Wear something business like but sexy, don't try to hard on the clothes aspect. Then during a not so busy time I would walk into his office and say 'Will, can I have a moment of your time. I have been thinking about you since Georgetown. I want you now.'" Alicia grabbed the closest unbreakable object and threw it at him.

"OWEN!"The two siblings started bursting out in laughter.

"You're right I'm definitely not doing that. But what do you think I will do about it?"Alicia said after the two of them finally calmed down.

"Nothing."Owen said bluntly.

"Nothing?"

"Nothing. Alicia you are an amazing smart and strong willed person. But you are none of those things. I'm sorry, you are bad when it comes to love." Well he did have a point. If Alicia were to look back on her love life, it would not be pretty.

"Owen I." But before she could say anything, the door opened and the rest of the Florrick's piled in. They were all laughing and smiling when they walked in. The stopped when they saw Owen and Alicia laying down on the couch with multiple bottles scattered across the coffee table.

"Alicia are you drunk, I thought you would be sleep by now."

"There is a lot you don't know about Alicia. "Owen joked as the kids made their way to their room. They already knew that this would not end up turning into a fight. They had a nice day, they didn't need their parents ruining it. Alicia elbowed Owen, she hoped Peter wouldn't make a huge deal out of things like she knew he would.

"What does that mean?"

"It means what it means. You never wanted to know her anyway. You just wanted her because she looked good, and then you got pregnant. It would not look good for you to have a pregnant ex girlfriend while running for State's attorney."

"Owen go to your room."Alicia said in her mom voice. Owen obeyed, knowing that he had went too far. Alicia sighed as she started collecting the bottles to put away and then stumbled back down.

" I got it, you're too drunk."He said angrily. Alicia could not believe that he was so mad after the many nights that he did this to her or any fucked up things that he did during their marriage.

"I'm fine."Alicia grabbed the bottles from Peter's hand and started cleaning up.

"Alicia we really need to talk."

"Not now. 'I'm too drunk'." Alicia mocked him as she finished cleaning up her mess. Placing the bottles into the back of the cabinets.

"Alicia are you really doing this? And you call me childish."Peter scoffed as he watched Alicia stumble as she closed the cabinets. Alicia turned around slowly and looked at Peter. She took deep breaths and tried to remember that her kids were down the hall.

"Peter I'm not doing this now."Alicia walked to her room and closed her door. She sighed as she flopped down in her bed and started to cry.

The rest of the week went by smoothly. Owen oddly behaved himself and Peter stayed out of her way. Yom Kippur was half a disaster half a success. But as far as Alicia was concerned as long as the house wasn't on fire she was OK.

It was Thursday and Owen was leaving today. She was going to spend his last night with him but one of his friends called and took him to a club last minute. The kids were out at a friends house and Peter was out doing god knows what leaving Alicia alone in the house, like always. Alicia decided, instead of being bored out of her mind, she should call Kalinda to come over and finish her alcohol off.

Kalinda came over so quick, Alicia was worried that Kalinda was staking out her place.

"I heard alcohol."Kalinda said as she turned off her phone and walked through the door.

"You know they have programs for people like you."Alicia joked as she closed the door behind Kalinda.

"Yeah if I join your coming too."Kalinda joked as she helped herself to the abundance of alcohol in Alicia's kitchen. Alicia and Kalinda sat at the kitchen counter before devouring the alcohol.

"Why do you have so much alcohol?"

"You can blame this on Owen. He makes me seem like I drink more than I actually do."Kalinda raised her eyebrow in objection.

"I do not drink that much. I don't."Kalinda continued to sip her drink as Alicia tried to plead her case.

"Where is he anyway?"

"Strippers R Us I think."Kalinda raised her eyebrow again at the name, but it sounded familiar.

"His last day here, I let him go."

"So how does he like the windy city?"

"Eh he misses home, the warm weather and all."

"What does he think about Will?" Alicia almost choked on her drink while Kalinda continued to drink without being phased.

"Why would he care about Will?"Alicia asked after getting herself together.

"He's your brother and by what I've heard, really nosey."

"Who told you that?"

"Who do you think?"It had to be Will. He was the only person that Owen talked to. Besides he was only there that one day.

"Is he mad?"

"Why don't you ask him?"

"I can't I mean. It's Will."

"Exactly, you've know each other for like 20 years. Why is it so hard for the two of you to talk to each other? Don't you think this game of beating around the bush is getting a little old?"Kalinda finished her drink in one gulp.

"What are you talking about?"

"Alicia you two obviously love each other more than I can bare sometimes. It's like the two of you ooze affection for each other sometimes. When I'm with you we always talk about Will when I'm with Will we always talk about you. Isn't it time that you talk to each other about each other? Besides you have known each other since Georgetown, you talk easily about everything else but each other. So please there is so much love and affection that I can deal with." Alicia started grinning.

"What afraid that you too will fall in love and be happy? That this tin man will finally find a heart?"Kalinda rolled her eyes at Alicia and took a shot of something.

"Alicia I'm serious, stop talking to me and talk to him."

"You're the one that brought him up. If you don't like talking about him, don't bring him up." Alicia joked, but it didn't make Kalinda laugh at all.

"Alicia."

"Why does everyone want me to talk to Will?"

"Because we want you to be happy."Alicia sighed and took a shot. She knew that they were right, she really needs to talk to him. But should she?

"Do you..."

"Yes, just do it please."

"But-"

"No butts "The two of them started laughing at the word butts like children.

"Ok OK, I will."Alicia said after they stopped laughing.

"Today."

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow." The both of them agreed and went back to drinking for a little while longer. Kalinda eventually left and Alicia passed out as soon as she had finished cleaning up.

The next day, she sent her brother off to the airport and went to the salon. She decided Owen was right, for once in his life, and got a haircut. She spent twenty minutes in her closet looking for the right dress to wear. She settled on a black dress that showed little to no cleavage but made her ass look wonderful. She was set on changing her life from now on, she was going to be happy.

Alicia confidently walked into Will's office prepared to put everything in the table. Unfortunately a few minutes later she found herself more pissed than before and storming home. Peter always ruined every good thing that she had in her life.

When she got home, the house was empty with the exception of slight music coming from her bedroom. She practically ran in her room and slammed open the door.

"What did you do!" Peter was folding his clothes when his wife came into the room screaming. He was glad that he had his mom take the kids for the weekend. He had hoped to surprise her with a relaxing weekend to themselves to make up for the past week of chaos. But he quickly realized that, that thought was already gone out the window.

"Alicia what are you talking about?"Peter said calmly as he could as he placed his shirt on the bed.

"Will."Alicia was fuming and now he knew why. His whole attitude changed very quickly. He went from calm cool and collected to very pissed very quickly. He always reminded her of the hulk when this happened.

"I could ask you the same thing."Now he's done it.

"I can't believe you. You know I did not do half as much as the shit that you did, and I could have. A lot of people came at me saying things like ' I don't know why he did this, I can show you better.' Trust me, you are not the only irresistible person. I could have fucked so many people but I didn't. I chose my family over lust. So you don't have the right to say that to me."

"I can do whatever the fuck I want to do Alicia."

"Yes I can see that. But the one thing you will not be able to do anymore is control me or my kids. So what the fuck did you do?"

"Alicia you are my wife, I will do whatever I want to, with or for you."Alicia started to laugh hysterically. Peter was worried that she was going to go crazy.

"Oh Peter, you forget what century you are in. Now tell me what you did or I will not let you see your kids."

"Alicia apologize and I will think about letting you see your kids. They are at my mother's house, one call and we disappear."

"Oh please do, because that would be kidnapping. I would love to send you back to jail. Oh yeah that's right, you have no custody over them. I made sure that I got full custody when you went to jail. And you are not SA anymore, you do not have the power that you think you have. And just try and get re-elected without me because we both know that you can't. And do not try and say that my career will drop without you because I am a damn good lawyer, better than you will ever be or was. I got jobs before you and I will get plenty without you. And right now I have the power in this relationship, way more than you. Now I will ask you one more time and I will think about being nice to you." Now it was Peter's turn to start fuming. He could not believe her, this was the first time that she had ever talked to him like that and over some crush. But he told her everything anyway without missing a detail. He hoped that she would see that he was doing it for them, but he was wrong.

"Pack a bag and get out."she demanded after hearing his story. She could not believe how crazy he was. Did he really believe that his plan would work? The sad part is if she would have never heard the wiretaps, it would have worked.

Alicia waited for Peter to get the rest of his stuff, and then she cried for a little while. Then she got up and pulled on a pair of jeans and a shirt and left the apartment. She drove around awhile and found herself at Will's apartment. She stood outside for a long time, even though the spring rain started coming down fast around her. It was late when she finally found the courage to go to his apartment, so many things was going through her mind. Was he with Tammy? Did he even want a relationship with all of what Peter did? Did he even want her anymore? The only thing she could do was try.

Alicia was freezing when she knocked on Will's door. She was holding herself as she waited for him to answer the door. He was taking a while so she knocked again, she hoped he wasn't with someone else. She was just about to go home when the door suddenly opened.

"Alicia?"Will called through his sleepiness. He was rubbing his eyes when he opened the door, she hoped he was just taking a nap.

"Will."Alicia turned around to the sound of her voice being called. Even though she was soaked, Will could tell that she had been crying.

"What is wrong, are you ok?"Will asked, feeling fully awake now. She noticed how adorable he looked in sweatpants and no shirt. It gave her all sorts of ideas, none that she came for at first.

"I talked to Peter. Will I am so sorry. Will I love you too." Without giving Will a chance to respond, Alicia ran into him and captured his lips with her own.

As Will wrapped his arms around Alicia and pulled her into the apartment. Alicia couldn't help but assume that all of her worries were answered, with good news.

* * *

Will they finally have their good timing? What do you guys think will happen next, tell me about it.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys so I appriciate all of the wonderful reviews. I am so sorry for the short chapter but I think that it's a good one. Or maybe you guys will think that it is more of a 'more to come chapter' but I guess you will have to see for yourself. Enjoy and don't forget to review.

* * *

"Alicia."Will moaned into her hair as he pinned her against the wall. Everything happened so fast, one moment she was standing in front of his door, the next they were kissing and she was pinned against the wall. Alicia was so hot and her knees felt so weak, she felt as though she couldn't breathe. Will looked up at her and saw how flushed she looked and stopped to completely look at her.

"Are you ok?"Will asked as he backed away from her.

"Yes I'm fine."Alicia said completely out of breathe. She tried to pull him closer to her but stumbled against the wall.

"Alicia I think you are catching a cold."He said as he placed the back of his hand across her forehead. He immediately felt heat coming from her forehead and tried pulling her cool body to the couch. When he first touched her she was cold, but he thought that it was due to the water all over her body. Now he knows its because she was getting a cold.

"I'm not sick"She said as she started sneezing and coughing. OK maybe she was a little sick. She walked with him to his couch and laid down. Will started taking her wet clothes off when she stopped him.

"I thought we stopped because I was sick."she said innocently as she tried to grip her shirt as tight as she could.

"We are, but you can't stay in these wet clothes and you are too sick to get them off yourself. Now come on let me in dress you, I think I have some sweatpants that you can borrow." Alicia slowly released her death grip from her shirt and allowed him to undress her. When she came over to his apartment she hoped he'd say those words to her, just not like this.

Will took his time taking her clothes off, storing every image in his memory bank for life. He felt bad though, he shouldn't be looking at her like this in this condition. He quickly grabbed towels, blankets and a change of clothes for her. He quickly pulled her clothes on for her and wrapped her up in a blanket. He wrapped her hair in a towel and then went in the kitchen to make her some soup. When Alicia heard him go in the kitchen her head perked up.

"Are you cooking for me?'She said amusingly. In the years that she knew him, the most that he was ever able to make was spaghetti. And that was only because her boyfriend broke up with her and he wanted her to feel a little bit at home.

"Leesh I have changed since law school. How do you think I survived this long."He said from the kitchen.

"Take out." She said bluntly before curling back onto the couch. She heard him laugh from the kitchen, which drew a wide smile on her face.

"Alicia."He sighed as he walked over to the couch and sat on his coffee table. He let the soup sit on the stove and cook for a little. She knew he wanted to say more, she was just afraid of what it was.

"Why do we always end up together during the worse times of our lives." That was what she was afraid of. Will grabbed her hand and kissed it. He left his lips on her hand longer than he needed to. Her hand warmed to his touch and now she felt like her hand was on fire.

"Do you want me to leave? Do you not want me anymore?"Alicia sounded as though someone ran over her dog and she got blamed for it. Will still hadn't let go of her hand while she spoke to him.

"Alicia, the last thing I want right now is for you to leave. I have always wanted you, and I always will."

"But you just said."

"I meant with you being sick that's all. I am happy that you are here. But I just don't think that right now is the best time to talk about us. How about we wait until you get better, we are going to get you back in shape and then we will worry about us. I promise OK? Now will you fight me just like the other times?"

"I don't fight with you."She lied as Will got up to check on her soup.

"So we are just going to put us on hold until."

"At least Monday."

"Are you just stalling?"She asked as she started her sneezing fit again. Will grabbed a box of tissues and gave them to her and smiled.

"No I'm not. I'm going to get you some medicine from my bathroom, hold on."Will came back as quickly as he had left. He poured something that look like it came from a movie about mutant slime. She quickly closed her mouth and flared her nose at him. She was not taking that.

"Oh come on you said you wouldn't fight me on this."

"Well that was before you pulled out flubber. What kind of medicine-" she didn't have time to finish talking, Will had already poured the medicine in her mouth. Miraculously, she didn't spit it out.

"It tastes worse than it looks. This is a violation of my seventh amendment rights."

"Yeah yeah. I get this medicine to make sure that I don't get sick, because if I do, I have to take this." Will screwed the bottle top back on and placed it beside her.

"Besides, it works wonders, you'll see." Will got up to grab Alicia her soup when she grabbed his sleeve. Will looked down at her and for a moment they were locked in each other's gaze. Alicia bit her lip at how angelic he looked bending over her. It only made her wish that she had done this sooner. Not the being sick thing, but running to him, being happy, being with him.

"Thank you. For everything." Will smiled down at her and started to go grab her soup but Alicia grabbed him again. She had to make him understand what she meant. She spent too many years talking but never being understood, she will no longer be pushed to the side and shushed.

"No, Will I meant for everything that you have done for me. For waiting, for thinking about my career and life over yours. For putting up with me for so many years, for loving me the way a man should love a woman. For being you. Thank you."Will bent down and kissed Alicia on the lips, it was his way of saying your welcome. Will bent over and whispered in her ear.

"I know, I always know what you mean."Will finally left her and brought her back a small bowl of soup. Will smiled to himself as he got her soup. Did she really think that he didn't know her. He was sure that he knew her more than she did, that's why he never pushed her more than she could bare. He knew when she pushed herself too much and not enough, like now.

"Now I want you to eat and get some rest, I'll be here when you wake up. So eat, sleep relax, and don't worry so much for once." As if she could, but she obeyed him any way. After eating, she found herself becoming very drowsy and soon succumbed to sleep. Will fixed her blanket and sat in the chair beside her. He slept next to her all night long. Every time she moved, he got up. He probably had more sleep thinking about her than when she was here next to him.

The next morning Will awoke to a sad Alicia.

"What's wrong, are you OK?"Will said as he jumped up beside her.

"You don't sleep much do you?"Alicia asked as she tried to sit up, but ended up with a sneezing fit instead. Will grabbed a box of tissues and gave them to her. She grabbed them and thanked him.

"I'm not sure what sleep is, and neither do you it seems. You kept tossing and turning all night."

"Yeah well I have a lot on my mind."She sounded so congested, he could barely hear what she was saying. Then he remembered what his mom used to do when he was like this. He got up and ran to the bathroom and came back with a small container.

"What is that?"Alicia asked as he crept towards her.

"Hun its going to clear you up."Will good over her and tried pulling down her shirt to put the cream on her chest.

"No stop!"She yelled as he climbed ontop of her to hold her down.

"Leesh stop fighting me, it's only Vicks."Alicia did not want to hear it. She continued to fight him, but she was too weak and he was too strong. He easily overpowered her and rubbed the cream on her chest and under her nose while holding her arms above her head.

"Geez was that so bad? When was the last time you were sick?"He asked while still on top of her, but he let her hands go.

"Georgetown 1993"Will remembered that, she was sick for a whole week because he had her outside in the rain for practice. He was surprised that she actually stayed, so he stayed and nursed her back to health.

"Seriously?"

"That was the last time I was really sick. I have had the sniffles and I've thrown up from pregnancy. But the last big time was because of you, again. I guess I'll risk my life for you every time."

"No I just push you too much. I should have told you, I shouldn't have put you through that much."Alicia smiled up at him, she knew his intentions were good. Even when everyone else's isn't.

"Will you never do, you know me too well." The two of each other stared deeply in each other's eyes. They slowly leaned into a kiss, until Alicia pulled her head back and sneezed. Will smiled, reached over and grabbed a tissue for her.

"Thank you." Will climbed off of her and walked into the kitchen. Even though she was sick, she was still able to feel the lack of heat coming from her body from Will leaving. It sent shivers down her spine, but somehow, she knew it wasn't because of lack of warmth.

"So what do you want from breakfast? You can keep down soup because you haven't thrown up yet."

"I haven't thrown up since my pregnancy, and that one time. But I do not throw up when I'm sick. The one good thing my mom gave me."

"I don't know, I know a lot of good things that I am glad your mom gave you."Will said without turning around while making them pb and j's. He started warming up some soup when Alicia noisily turned around.

"How can you be so sexy and flirty with a sick person?"Will smiled as he brought the sandwiches over.

"It's easy when it's you."Alicia started blushing, bringing color back in her cheeks. Will was starting to get worried when he woke up and found her so pale last night. But now he is starting to see some improvement. Will gave Alicia some more medicine, and oddly she didn't fight him. She even invited him to feed her the medicine.

"So what exactly did Peter tell you?"Alicia sat up and started nibbling at her sandwich, she didn't have much of an appetite at the moment.

"I thought we weren't going to talk about us for a while?" Will was glad that she still had her witt.

"Yeah well I'm curious now, I cared about your health before."

"Oh and now you don't care about my health?"

"No, I mean you are better now, so we can talk. Besides it's going to eat at us while we wait for you to recover."

"Well what makes you think that I am staying here for that long?"Alicia tried to get out of her bundle of blankets but almost fell. Will caught her and helped her back on the couch.

"Um, I think that you will be here for a while."

"At least until Sunday, that's when the kids come back. I need to tell them what is going on."Will got up and turned the soup off and placed it in a bowl for her to eat later.

"So what is happening?"

"I kicked him out, all of his stuff is packed or in a corner for him to get it."Will sat down next to Alicia on the couch as she continued to tell him of her past night.

"I came in so mad Will, I was afraid that I would kill him. And he tried to make it seem that I was crazy, that it was somehow my fault, but I stood my ground. And well, for once I stood up for myself and I did not let him walk over me. And it felt great, I felt such a surge of power and energy that it was unimaginable, I thought I was going to explode."Will smiled at how happy Alicia seemed as she told her story. Then his smile dropped when hers did. She began to go pale again as she sat there silent staring off into space. He knew that it had something to do with Peter. He was the only person that can make her go from really happy to gravely sad in a matter of seconds. Well that and her brother and mother, but he doubt that she is thinking about them.

"Will did we make a mistake?"Alicia turned to him quickly with tears in her eyes. Will pulled her closer to him and started rubbing her back. He knew that she would start having second thoughts, he only hoped that they would have a little more time with her, or at least healthy her.

"Why do you think that?"Alicia had started fully crying. It was always heart breaking to see her cry, she always did it so rarely.

"I threatened him, I have never done that before. At first it was thrilling, but now...he could destroy us. Did I put my heart above everything else? How were you able to be so strong to sacrifice yourself for everyone else?"Alicia looked up at Will before sighing and laying her head on his chest.

"I don't have a pure heart Alicia, I had a plan. Did you really think that I would give up everything after find you again? Not without a fight."Will smiled down at her.

"You had a plan? What were you going to do?"Will started thinking over his plan and was starting to think if his plan was foolproof, and realized that it wasn't.

"Well it's not foolproof but I think it might have and still will. I was thinking that maybe if I-we slowly sabotage and help Wendy win this race, we can finally be free. If he loses this race, no one will want him to run again, especially if Wendy does an amazing job like I think she will. She seems ernst, but she seems like she wants to run a little too much. If Peter loses the race he will be forced to find a job just like you did. And then he will have to slowly work his way up and out of the gutter, proving himself to the public and everyone else. While he is too busy worrying about his career, you can get away from him and divorce him. After his loss and his fall from grace, a divorce would help you rather than hurt you."

"But it would destroy him."Alicia said bluntly.

"You know I think your only flaw is that you care too much. But yes, my plan would most likely destroy him. But Alicia, you do know that I do not care about Peter in the slightest. I think destroying his career is just what he deserves, at the very least Leesh, but I know that you feel differently about him."

"I don't think that I love him anymore, but I don't wish harm upon him. He was my husband for 15 years, that passion and feeling or love doesn't just float away. But what he did doesn't float away too. I think your plan will work. But I don't know if I want to right now. Besides, it's not just the two of us to worry about, I have two growing kids. Grace is so fragile, the move was almost too much for her to handle. Oh Will what are we going to do?"Alicia placed her head on Will's chest as he continued to rub circles in her back.

"Hey for right now I want you to calm down and relax, we will worry about things later. And I know you are going to see them tomorrow, don't worry. Tell them that you aren't really sure what you are going to do but for right now you and Peter need some time apart. Help them understand that you need time, which should give us time to figure out things. Don't worry about me and don't tell them about me. Next week come over and we will talk about things completely, we will figure this out. But right now we need to get you on your feet. I think that talking about Peter wasn't such a good idea to talk about while making you feel better. So I am going to put on some tv and we are going to get through this cold like americans.'Alicia smiled, something she had been doing a lot of since she got with Will.

The day went by fast, Alicia spent most of it either asleep or underneath Will. She would be lying if she said that she didn't like it. THe next day Alicia was feeling like her old self but Will still insisted that he drive behind her to her house. He was really worried that she would be too drowsy to drive home. Will drove back as soon as he saw her get into her elevator.

Alicia wobbled to her apartment, hoping to get a few hours before her family got home. Unfortunately she got maybe five seconds.

"Mom is this true, you're getting a divorce?"Grace cried with tears rolling down her cheeks. This was not how Alicia cared to be greeted. She mentally rolled her eyes as she walked back into the shit show that is called her life.

* * *

So how did you guys like it? Don't forget to review.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys, so this is a very short chapter, I'm sorry. So it was between a really long chapter(which would have taken me so much time to write) or a short one(less update time), I went for short. I hope everyone enjoys and had a Great easter. Please R&R.

* * *

Alicia rubbed Grace's back and walked her into the living room past Peter and Zach. She wanted to glare at Peter and yell at him, but she already sensed that he would do something like this. He knew that the only way to hurt her was through the kids. He would turn them against her and hopefully force her to get back with him. Unfortunately for Peter, she already knew his tricks and was prepared. Peter and Zach followed Alicia and Grace to the living room and sat down.

"Ok Grace calm down, what happened?"Grace continued crying until Alicia started rubbing her back to help her feel better. After a few seconds, Grace calmed down and looked as though she was ready to talk again.

"Dad came over to Grandma's to pick us up and told us that you two were getting a divorce. He said that you were leaving him for someone else and that you didn't love him anymore."Alicia balled up her fists to keep herself from getting up and killing Peter, who was sitting quietly in a corner.

"Well I don't know what your father was thinking, we still haven't talked about what is going on fully yet."

"He said that you kicked him out."

"For no reason."Alicia turned around, if she was going to do this, she could not do this with him in the room, putting his two sense in.

"Peter, I will ask you this only once, please be quiet, you have ruined this already." Alicia turned around and tried to salvage her trust and relationship with her children.

"Yes I did kick your father out, and yes I do believe that he may never come back to the house. I am sorry but at this stage I do not believe that I am ready for your father to come back home. I need some time to understand and deal with everything that has happened to me in the past few months. I just need time and at the moment I can not talk to him."

"Why can't you two have conversations and work through things together here? Why can't you guys just stay together? We're going to be those kids that have two houses and two of everything. I don't want to be those kids."Grace got up and ran to her room. Alicia sighed and looked to Zach, who has not said a word all night.

"Zach are you ok with this?"Zach stared out the window and then back to his parents. He reminded her of her when she was younger. She remembered when her mother and father decided to get a divorce. Owen screamed and cried like Grace but Alicia stood her ground and explained to them exactly why they should not divorce and ruin not just their life, but Owen's. Now here she is, years later, in the same footsteps of her mother. Did her mother feel the same way as she did, or did she even care about her children's feel, just her own? Does Alicia care about Zach and Grace's for that matter? Is she putting her feelings before her children like her mother, does she deserve to? Is she her mother? Alicia was pulled out of her thought process by Zach's calm voice, almost too calm.

"I had a while to think about it, but to be honest, I thought that you were going to divorce him after the hooker thing. After you didn't I spent many nights thinking why and how my life would be different. So this was kind of already done in my head. I think that Grace is only overreacting because she is still a child and the possibility that her parents do not love each other and want a divorce is unimaginable in her eyes."Alicia tried to touch her son but he backed up before letting her come any closer. Sometimes Alicia forgets how grownup her son is.

"Zach I am sorry that I you had to worry about your family being broken, but I am glad that you understand that we can't be together. I love you guys so much, but I just can not be with your father right now. I am sorry that your fears have come true but I promise that it won't be bad, we have been through worse." Zach smiled and touched his mom's hand. Zach always seemed to understand his mom and what she felt. The first time he saw her cry, he hugged her and told her that she would be ok. He was always a caring child, she only hoped that he stayed that way.

"I love you too mom and I understand what you have to do. And dad, I don't blame or hate you either of you for anything. I understand that both of you have your reasons for splitting."Alicia hugged her son and smiled.

"When did you start getting so much older?"Alicia let go of her son and walked towards Grace's bedroom door, she stopped when she got to Peter.

"I am going to deal with you later. Zach don't forget to do your homework, after that bed. Don't think that this gives you a free pass on school ok?"Zach sighed and went to his room, he knew that it wouldn't work but he hoped that if he didn't say anything that maybe he could get away from it.

Alicia knocked on Grace's door, when she didn't get an answer, she went in.

"Hey sweeties it's not that bad."Alicia went over and started rubbing her daughter's back as she was bent over in her bed crying in fetal position. She hated seeing her daughter in so much disarray. If she could take away her pain, she could, it hurt her more knowing that she was the cause for it.

"How could you, we were doing better."Grace screamed from her pillow. Alicia knew that Grace would be a problem, just not this much.

"Grace we love you guys and but we-I can not be with your father anymore. We love each other, just not the way we used."

"Why?"She yelled as she sat up. She could not understand why her mom would commit such a crime when things were going so well.

"Grace I just need time to think and understand my feelings for your father." Grace was not going to get over it that easily, especially with such a BS answer.

"You just said that you still love each other, isn't that enough for you? What else do you need, he apologized. We were finally starting to become a real family, why are you ruining things,"Before Alicia could respond, Zach came through her bathroom and started yelling at her.

"Grace stop being a brat, you see how miserable mom has been. Mom hasn't done a single thing to you but love you, dad is the one ruining things. I am sure that he has his reasons, but that doesn't mean that mom should suffer because of it. Dad won't be here twenty four seven, so what, he's barely here anyway. You were perfectly fine when his was in jail, nothing happened then, nothing will change now. He will be here when you need him like always. The only difference is that mom will be happy. Don't you want your mom to be happy? You're so selfish."Zach looked as though he was going to kill his sister. Alicia stepped in front of Zach to keep him calm. Grace stopped crying while Zach was yelling at her, apparently his words made something click in her.

"Zach don't yell at your sister, she has the right to feel whatever she wants. This is hard for her, she needs time to understand her feelings and process this. She has the right to be angry, she just doesn't understand Zach, you can't get mad at her for this. Go do homework, and get some sleep, we just need to give her some time ok?"Alicia placed her hands on Zach's cheeks and kissed her forehead before sending him off to bed. Alicia slowly turned around to face her daughter, she didn't want to see her hurt face. When Alicia turned around she saw her daughter just staring at her. For a few seconds they just sat there staring at each other, until Grace started crying and ran to her mom.

"I am so sorry mom, I didn't mean to hurt you. I love you too, so much."Alicia just patted her head as she let her daughter cry on her shoulder for a few minutes. Grace eventually satback on her bed and curled up with her teddy bear.

"Mom I don't know how I feel about you guys getting a divorce. I need my space right now ok?"Alicia kissed her daughter's head and started walked out of the room.

"I will give you some time to process things ok, get some sleep."Alicia flicked her lights off before leaving and closing the door behind her.

Alicia walked back into the living room and found Peter sitting in the same place that she left him.

"I'm surprised that you are still here."

"Why would you say that?"Alicia rolled her eyes as she walked to her kitchen, Peter follow her.

"Because most snakes slither away when all hell breaks loose."Alicia started pouring herself a glass of wine and sat at her counter.

"Alicia why do you hate me?"Alicia rolled her eyes, she could not believe that he had no idea why she could possibly be mad.

"Maybe because you keep trying to ruin my career and destroying my life. You cheated on me multiple times, you tried to split me up with someone that I... Look way too many things has ticked me off, but I don't hate you Peter. I just don't want to be with you."Alicia continued to drink her wine while Peter eyed her across the counter.

"Alicia you can't just say you don't hate me but can't stand being around me."

"Easily, I do it everyday. But Peter we need to talk, when the kids aren't around."

"And your boyfriend."Alicia slammed her glass down and got up.

"Let's go, I am going to walk you out because you have no self control."Alicia got up and walked towards the door, she turned when she didn't hear his footsteps.

"I'm serious, let's go."Peter sighed as he got up and walked after Alicia. The two of them walked quietly to the elevator. Peter stared her up and down and started laughing.

"What is so fucking funny?"

"I was just thinking about how ironic it was, we met in an elevator and now we are ending in an elevator."Alicia stared at the elevators doors as the elevator slowly made its descent.

"And who's fault was that Peter?"Alicia hated how Peter never wanted to take the blame, ever.

"You know some people think that this was your fault, that you didn't put out enough."Alicia looked at him then smacked him with all of her might. Alicia straightened herself out and continued to look straight ahead.

"Like I said, we need to find a place where the two of us can talk like adults without the kids. In two weeks, friday night I will come over and the two of us will figure this out. I'll drop the kids off at Jackie's and then we can talk. You need your own place by then."Peter started rubbing his cheek as he stared out at the elevator doors with Alicia.

"Why not next weekend, do you have plans with Will?"Alicia held in the urge to smack him again.

"I need time to think Peter I don't know what I am going to do, about you. There are a lot of decisions that i need to make and I can't do that while at work, besides I don't want to kick the kids out again, I need them to know that I care and that they won't be passed around like a bag of chips, they need love Peter. Unlike you I think and care about our kids."

"If you did you wouldn't be divorcing me right now."The elevator doors opened and Peter walked out. Alicia followed him, she would not allow things to end here.

"I love my kids, by leaving you I am showing that I love them. Why would I continue to stay with someone that hurts me constantly and has no disregard for me or who they hurt. I need to show the kids that love exists, and you are not what love should be. You are a parasite that sucks the life out of everything that you can get your hands on. You do it for power and greed, and I can not allow my kids too think that this is not how people are or should act at all. Yes I putting them through a lot now, but they are going to thank me later when they realize that I did it to be free of you and everything that you stand for."

"Or so you hope."Peter said as he turned and started walking towards his car.

"He has always loved me and cared for me, since Georgetown. He is my soulmate, and I am his."Peter stopped in his tracks, and without turning around responded to her.

So I guess this means that we are getting a divorce then."Peter waited two seconds then continued to find his car. Alicia had no idea that she had already made her decision to get a divorce before even saying anything. At least one problem was scratched off her list.

When Alicia got back upstairs, she called Will. She had to let him know what had been going on in the past few hours.

"So you are getting a divorce?"Will asked as he sat up in his bed. He had just feel asleep when she called him. But he didn't mind getting woken up by an angel.

"I guess so."Alicia fell into her bed after changing into pajamas. She got under her blanket and started to get ready for sleep, all of the arguments drained her. She completely forgot that she had been sick all weekend.

"I don't believe that he easily gave up, he has something up his sleeve."

"I hope not, I can barely deal with what I am dealing with now. I just got a headache from that stupid cold and my stupid husband. I wish I was back at your place, things are so much more simpler when I am with you."

"Alicia I am not sure if that is true."Will joked as he got up to get himself something to drink. But it was true, their relationship was anything but simple.

"Well at least when I was at your apartment, you make my life simpler, even if you're the problem."Will stop in his tracks, he felt shivers go down his spine and a warm tingling go through him. He had never been able to feel this way with just words, especially non-sexual words.

"I am glad that I make you feel that way, because you do the same thing to me."Alicia smiled and buried her face in her pillow, she felt like a teenager.

"I'll talk to you in the morning ok?"

"Ok, goodnight."

"Goodnight."The two of them hung up and eventually fell asleep. Little did they know, Peter was not to far away, doing exactly as Will planned.


	12. Chapter 12

I am so sorry guys that I haven't updated in a while. I was really sick and I wasn't able to write anything. I hope you guys aren't mad. I'm still a bit loopy and sleep deprived so please forgive serious mistakes. I hope everyone enjoys! R&R

* * *

Will walked into his office looking more smug than usual. He was going to have a good day,and nothing was going to stop him. Diane saw how happy he looked and decided to see what was going on.

"Will, are you ok?"Diane asked after knocking on his office door and walking in. Will was staring up at his ceiling and smiling. He didn't even notice Diane come in until she started talking. When she did, he turned around and started to smile widely at her.

"Diane I am wonderful, today is a good day. It's not raining, or snowing , or any bad weather which is rare for Chicago. I don't have court, I only have two meeting and paperwork. Who knows, I might leave work early" Will turned to Diane and smiled. Diane took a seat in front of Will, now she was getting worried. Now don't get Diane wrong, she loves to see her friend happy, but the last time he was this happy, bad things happened. He was very happy for a few hours then all hell broke loose, he started throwing things, it wasn't a good day. That was the day his father died, she wondered what could have happened this time.

"Will I know you're not fine, you're never this happy. Look, if something happened, just go on home OK? Like you said you might be able to go home early today." Will started laughing, which did not make Diane feel any better.

"Diane, the most wonderful thing happened last night,I am happy and healthy Right now, my life is great, nothing can bring me down right now."As soon as Will finished his sentence, his secretary walked in.

"Will you have a call from the police station, it seems Mr. Sweeney is in Jail again. And they believe that it is murder again, they said you should come right away. "Diane looked from his secretary to him, his happy go lucky face was replaced with his normal sad, depressing face. For a second Diane was relieved, she had became so used to his sad face that when he was happy, it scared her. But now she was starting to feel a little bad at his sorrow.

"Well I guess you found the one thing that can ruin your day."

"Stacey cancel my meetings, I'll be out for the rest of the day."He said as he started to sulk back in his chair. Of all days, Colin Sweeney had to pick today to do something crazy.

"There's my sad business partner, now you're back to normal."

"All I asked for was one day of happiness. I had a beautiful weekend, a good night, and a wonderful weekend. Damned Sweeney."Will got up from his desk and started collecting his things. He hoped the faster he got there, the faster he could get out of there. The contemplated for a few seconds on whether he should just let him rot, then he came to his senses. Just as he was leaving, Diane stopped him.

"Will, you should pick up Alicia, you know how much he is in love with her."Will's whole demeanor changed, he started to calm down and seem a lot less stressed. Diane smiled, now she knew exactly why he was so happy today.

"It seems that everyone is lately."Will turned around to glare at his business partner. He didn't stay long enough to argue with her, he had better things to do with his time.

Will decided to call Alicia on his way to her office. He knew that sometimes she comes in late, or she has a case.

"Hey where are you right now?"

"My office?"Will turned the corner to see Alicia exactly where she said she would be, he ended the call the next second.

"Do you have any court cases for today?"Alicia was confused, he had just called her to ask where she was, now he was demanding to know her schedule. She wondered if this was for personal or business reasons.

"No, well I am due in bond court for one of my cases, but I could give it to one of the first years for practice,why?"Will didn't say anything, he just left to go find her secretary. He thought it would be fun to add a little bit of excitement. Will told Alicia's secretary to transfer her case to a first year and went back to her office.

"Will what's going on?"

"Grab your things."Alicia raised an eyebrow before getting up.

"Come on, let's go."Alicia shook her head, but grabbed her things and went with him.

"Will I have court."

"Not any more." Alicia was not OK with how happy Will seemed. Well as long as it was about her, she was fine, but she was not used to him being so happy. But it did remind her of Georgetown, he was always the life of the party. But after their first kiss, he had been very up and down. But as along as he continued to be happy with her, she would be OK. To be honest she needs a little happiness in her life.

They stood quietly in the elevator as a crowd of people blocked the doors. Will moved closer to Alicia and slipped his hand in hers. Alicia started blushing as he moved even closer to her. Will started smiling as he saw how red he was making her. He wondered what else he could make her.

"What time do your kids get home?"Alicia's breath started to quicken as she felt Will's breath against her neck.

"I don't know, they said that they would be at a friends house for a while."

"Hmm."Will leaned back and let go of her hand as the rest of the elevator started to fill out. They rode the rest of the elevator ride in silence. Once they got to the garage, Will pulled Alicia to the side of the elevator and kissed her. It was a long and passionate kiss, something to hold the both of them over for a while.

"Maybe we can finish this later back at your place?"Will said in between deep breathe. Alicia could do nothing else but nod. Will grabbed her hand and walked her to his car. He opened the door for her and got in the driver seat.

"Will, where are we going? You never told me, you just told me to grab my stuff and we left."Alicia asked as they pulled out into the street.

"Trust me, if you knew, you'd wish you didn't." Alicia frowned, she wasn't sure if this was a good surprise or a bad one.

"How are the kids?"Alicia sighed and leaned her head against the headrest and looked out the window. She did not have the best morning.

"Zach is so wonderful, he acts as though this is a normal thing for him now. Well he kind of saw this coming so, I guess it is now. But Grace, Grace is ignoring me now. I know she said that she would try, but she needed space, but this is too much. I just want my kids to be happy and healthy, but Zach is the only one complying at the moment."Will reach over and started rubbing her shoulder, he knew this would be tough on her.

"Look, Grace is young, she'll learn to understand that what you did was for everyone's sake."Alicia tried to keep the tears from falling, she had to stay strong.

"Was it really, or am I just being selfish?"Will sighed and pulled the car over, he could not help her and drive.

"Look at me."Alicia refused until he forced her to look at him.

"Alicia, everyone deserves to be happy, especially you. You have sacrificed most of your life for him and those kids. They are wonderful kids, and they are smart, Grace will come around. She just needs time, because when she gets older, you would want her to do the same thing, and she will appreciate you for showing her how to be happy. The saying is true, your kids are only happy if your happy."

"I thought it was ' if you're happy, I'm happy'?"

"Yeah their happy if you're happy."Alicia started to smile a little as she wiped her face.

"There is that smile I love so much. Leesh, we may have not figured everything out yet, but we will get there. I promise you one thing, I will make sure that you are happier with me than with him."Will leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips. Alicia closed her eyes and leaned her head against his.

"I just need you to tell me that I will get through this Will, tell me everything will be alright, so I can make it to the good times."Will lifted her head so that their eyes met.

"Alicia, you will make it to abundant amount of good times that is waiting for us. We will be ok, we're going to make it, we always do. We're Will and Alicia, nothing can stop us."Will intertwined their hand and smiled, Alicia smiled back. They were about to kiss again, before a police officer walked up to the window and tapped on it. Will quickly broke from Alicia and rolled down the window.

"Sir, is everything ok?"Will started chuckling, hoping to smooth the cop over with his boyish charms.

"I'm sorry officer, it was a misunderstanding, see she-"But before he could finish, the cop was already peeking into his car. The officer looked suspiciously into the car, but stopped once he saw Alicia.

"Mrs. Florrick, are you alright?"Will looked from the cop to Alicia, he had no idea how they knew each other.

"I'm fine Frankie, I thought that I dropped something so Mr. Gardner pulled over to help me find it. We thought that it would be safer than waiting for a stop light."The cop smiled and stood up straight.

"Ok Mrs. Florrick, but you two should get going, you are only supposed to stop her for a short while. Have a nice day you two."The cop left and got back in his car. Will rolled up his window and started driving off to the courthouse again.

"So you're cheating on me are you?"Alicia punching him in the arm. Will tried to soothe his aches, but he had to continue driving.

"Shut up, he is one of Peter's friends from his SA days. Frankie takes shifts at the station for extra money."Will said nothing as he continued to drive, he was already lagging behind schedule, he should have been at the police station.

"That's going to be a problem." Will quickly looked at Alicia and then back to the road as he pulled into the garage park of the police station."

"Everyone knows me as Mrs. Florrick, not Alicia. No one knows me as anything other than Peter's wife."Will found a parking spot then turned to Alicia.

"I know you as Alicia Cavanagh. That adorably, sexy, incredible woman that brings men to their knees. Come on, you're stronger than this, and you know it. Now let's go meet your surprise."

Will basically dragged Alicia through the halls of the police station until they found Sweeney's room. When they finally got there, they were in the middle of an interrogation.

"Come on guys, do I even has to say it?"Will asked as he walked through the door of the interrogation room. Alicia followed after him, she knew what she needed to do. She was fine if it was a regular defendant, but her face dropped once she saw Sweeney across from her. Alicia, involuntarily rolled her eyes at how much work she was in for. Now she understood why Will didn't want to tell her where they were going.

"Alicia!"Both Will and Alicia hated the way he stretched out her name. Both of the officers looked from Sweeney to Alicia with raised eyebrows.

"Can I have time to confer with my client? I am pretty sure that we have to get him out of whatever trouble you made him talk himself into."

"We don't have to do any of that, he does it for himself."

"What you asked if I killed her, I said no but I could kill a burger at this moment."Alicia rolled her eyes at him again, Will tried to suppress a smile. The two officers got up from their chairs and walked out of the room. Alicia and Will took their seats and started on figuring out what Colin Sweeney had gotten himself into now.

"Mr. Sweeney, what have you done now?"Alicia asked, already fed up with him.

"Why must you alway assume that it was me, for once I didn't actually do anything."Alicia and Will looked at each other and shared a nonverbal conversation. They both knew that no matter what he said, it was a lie.

"Something happened between the two of you."Sweeney smiled after seeing their mental conversation. Both Will and Alicia Looked at each other then him, they were so confused.

"Sweeney what are you going on about?"Sweeney got comfortable, as comfortable as handcuffs could be.

"Something has happened between you two, you're- closer than usual, and I don't mean that as in approximation. I mean mentally and emotionally. What happened?" Sweeney crossed his legs and fumbled with his handcuffs again. Alicia hated how Sweeney could always see through them.

"Mr. Sweeney, you are talking nonsense. The real question is, what has happened to you? Why are you in jail this time, for murder?" Will loved how she could always turn the tables on people. It was great for getting them out of trouble, and right now, they needed it.

"Alicia, I am fine, you'll get me out of this one. Besides, I didn't do anything?" Sweeney smiled, Will was certain that every time Sweeney smiled, Alicia involuntarily had to roll her eyes.

"We have time, so what is going on with you?"

"Mr. Sweeney! They are going to lock you up for good this time." Will wondered how Alicia knew that he was in here for murder, he didn't tell her a thing.

"Mr. Sweeney she is right, what did you do to the girl, how did she die?" Alicia looked slightly to Will as Sweeney readjusted continued to stare at them until Will got up and walked to the door.

"I'll go get the case from the cops, hopefully they will be more cooperative."Will said as he walked out the door.

"Alicia I didn't kill her, she did it to herself, I promise."Will heard before closing the door behind him. Will went to go find a police officer, when a very familiar face appeared.

"Will, your boy is in a lot of trouble, I'm not sure that we are going to get out of this."

"I know, what did he do K?"Will was happy to see his most trustworthy friend.

"He killed a girl that he said was an intruder, but he was found handcuffed to the girl, and his dog was dead."

"Fucking idiot, what has it been, a few months since we got him off? He can not stay out of trouble. You ok, you seem out of it?"Will hadn't seen her in a few weeks, except for in passing, and lately she had been looking a little grim.

"Nothing a shot of tequila can't fix."She tried to fake a smile, but Will saw right through that.

"Hey, I'm going to see what I can get on this girl he supposedly killed, I'll catch you later."Just as she was about to leave, Will grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back.

"K, when your done, I wanna see you. Come to my apartment, we need to talk ok?"Will needed to have a sit down with her, he had to know that she was alright. When he walked back to the interrogation, he saw Alicia standing there waiting for him.

"Hey, what did he say?"Alicia shook her head and looked towards the room before looking back at Will.

"He said that the girl is a stalker and killed his dog. That she went bat shit crazy and he killed her in self defense."

"You believe him?"

"Never, but what are we supposed to do?"Will patted her shoulder before pushing her back in the room.

It took them many hours before they were finally able to go home. Sweeney was not able to get easily out of custody and would have a bail hearing in two days. Both Will and Alicia said their goodbyes, they thought that it would be good for them to get some rest instead of doing anything else that night. They left exhausted and disappointed, Alicia really wanted Will to live up to his words and have some fun before the kids got home.

When Will got home, he flopped down on his couch after grabbing himself a beer. He had just got comfortable when there was a knock at his door. He groaned as he pulled himself up and dragged himself to his door.

"You look like shit."Kalinda said as she pushed past him and sat on his couch. She had a bag with her and placed it on the table.

"So what is your problem, something is obviously wrong with you."Kalinda rolled her eyes as she revealed the bottle of tequila from the bag on the table.

"K, I told you I don't drink that."

"Alicia does."

"Well I'm not Alicia."

"I wish you were."Will sat down and opened his bottle of beer. He turned to a game and propped his feet up.

"Why, the two of you seem to be great friends."Kalinda sighed as she sulked back farther into the couch.

"She's a girl."Will sat up and looked at her before responding.

"You're a girl."

"Yes but guys are easier to talk to, less feelings."

"Alicia is really easy to talk to when you get to know her, she is very understanding."

"She's a girl, she won't understand this. I have dealt with this problem before, every time it ends the same, horribly."

"What did you do?"Kalinda opened the bottle of tequila and started drinking from the bottle.

"That bad?"Kalinda only glared at him, but not with anger, but sadness.

"I fucked Peter."Will was shocked, past shocked, there was no emotion to describe what he was feeling at the moment. He could not believe that she would sleep with Peter of all people. He would have rather them have sex than her and Peter. He just couldn't imagine the two of them having sex, or being together in general.

"Why, I mean- yeah why?"Kalinda took another swig before answering.

"I needed his help a long time ago and I had to repay the debt."

"I had to do the same thing, without sex. He made me give up Alicia, and I said yes. It was the worse decision of my life."

"I slept with him years ago, before I knew any of you, before I knew me. I guess, after him, trading sex for favors and using my body came easy. I mean I didn't care about Alicia, I didn't know her. I needed a favor, he could accomplish it, so I did what I had to do. I don't regret doing it, I just regret hurting Alicia. I had to do it, it needed to be done."Will got up and started pacing his apartment for a few seconds before sitting down.

"Are you ok?"

"No, Peter just keeps screwing things up. And no I still care about you the same way no matter who you sleep with. But the fact that he took advantage of you, and probably a bunch of woman, and just gets away with it."Kalinda gave Will the bottle, but he turned it down.

"Well he did go to jail for a while."

"Kalinda, he ruined Alicia's, the kid's and deceived millions. He probably was taking money for favors, and if you couldn't pay him in cash, you did in sex. He is the devil."

"Will, don't kid yourself, you're only mad that he did this behind Alicia's back, and that she never chose you from the beginning."Kalinda took another swig from the bottle before Will took it away from her.

"Kalinda, I think you have had enough."

"What, just say it, you wanted to save her, you wanted to be her knight and shinning armor. You wanted to run off in the sunset, but she didn't choose you. Now you are mad that you had the opportunity to save her, but you didn't because you didn't know. Will, fuck the past and just go get her now. Make her happy and show her that it should have been you, and not him. Be happy for once in your life." And she was right, Will always held a grudge over things that never mattered anymore. He would be so much happier if he just forgot about him and moved on. His life would have been so much happier and easier if he just moved on. But he is here now, there is no turning back now.

"You're son right, oh my gosh I hate when you are right."

"I do have my rare occasions. But you're also an idiot that has a much bigger heart than you try to show."

"Yeah I do, and it gets me in a whole lot of trouble." They sat there for a while, thinking about their situations, as they continued to stare at the tv.

"So are you going to tell her?"Will said as he continued to drink his beer.

"I'm not going to, but now that Peter is out, a lot of people want him back. If they find out about me, so will she, and they will exploit it."

"You should just tell her, if you're so worried."

"Will I can't tell what to do. I don't want to hurt her, but she is going to find out."Will moved closer to Kalinda and but his arm around her.

"I am going to be gushy for one second and hug you ok?"Kalinda consented before Will consumed her in a huge bear hug. After the hug, Will moved closer to the tv and continued his beer.

"Don't tell her, yet,wait for me. I'll get her to come around, don't worry ok."

"Ok."

"Ok"

"I'll get you a beer." The both of them sat and drank for a few hours before they both passed out. With the talk that Will had with Kalinda, he knew that he could make it. Even though he assured Alicia that everything would be fine, he knew on the inside, that things weren't going to be alright. He knew that there would be much more struggles ahead, especially with Peter. But if he just let everything go, and lived for the now, then maybe things will work out, or they will fall to pieces, who knows.

* * *

So I really want some suggestions, what do you guys think should happen next?


	13. Chapter 13

Alicia stared up at the ceiling as she laid on her back in her bed. She had done this so many times, she knew every detail of her ceiling by heart. Alicia was getting tired of not sleeping. As soon as one problem gets resolved, another just takes its place. Now that her and Will are now, somewhat insyc, Peter is complicated. He had been calling and texting her, asking what he could do to change. It was really starting to annoy her, he really did not understand her at all.

"Mom, I can find my shirt. Did you wash it?" Grace asked as she walked into her mom's room. Alicia tried sitting up before Grace came in but failed.

"Mom are you OK?" Grace asked as she approached her mom's bed.

"Yes, of course, I'm just tired."Grace frowned as she sat on her mom's bed. This was probably the first time that the two of them had really talked in about a week. Ever since the night that she broke the news to her kids, Grace had been avoiding her like the black plague.

"It's Dad isn't it? He's been calling and asking about you ever since. I know that dad is a lot and I haven't been helping out, but-" Alicia stopped her before she could continue. She did not want her kids to feel like any of this was their fault.

"Grace honey, you have the right to feel and act anyway that you feel suitable. You didn't ask for any of this, I did and I have to deal with the consequences of it all. So don't worry about me. And your shirt is in your closet in the back by your favorite jeans." Alicia smiled as she brushed a piece of hair from her daughter's face.

"I know that, but I feel like I have been more of brat than I need to be. Zach is being mature about this and I feel like I have just been acting like a child. I just wanted to say sorry. I don't want to cause you any more problems for you "Alicia pulled Grace into a bear hug and held her for a few seconds.

"You are an amazing daughter." Alicia was going to say that she could never cause her problems, but she didn't want to lie to her.

"Alright now go get ready, why are you up so early anyway?"

"Mom I told you I had to be to school early for pep rally. My class has a special banner that we are presenting."

"You're right, I'm sorry. And your friend's mom is coming to get you right?"Grace was happy that she managed to remember one thing

"Yes. Also I probably won't see you because dad said that he would pick us up from school. So I guess I'll see you on Friday?" Grace smiled as she got up and left her mom's room. It would be the first time that Alicia won't have the kids in a while. Usually they were home for the weekend, they don't always go to Jackie's house. And this time it's different. This will be the first weekend that the kids will be with Peter, and next weekend they'll be with Jackie. She never knew that she would miss her kids this much, and they haven't even left yet.

Alicia left for work as soon as the kids left, she didn't want to be at home any longer than she had to. Alicia never liked being alone. So when Will popped into her office early that morning, she was more than happy to see him.

"You're here early." He stated as he came in and sat in a chair across from her.

"Yeah the kids left early so I thought why not leave early as well."

"So we are going to finally have our talk are we?"Alicia smiled, she didn't want him to know how scared she was. It was nice that they were finally moving forward and that she would finally be able to express herself the way that she should. But she never did that, she always let others take the wheel and sit back and enjoy the ride. But now finally, she can take the driver's seat and do what she wants. But driving can be scary sometimes.

"Yes, we are."Will looked at her for a second and thought about the way she looked. She did not look like herself.

"Leesh, if this is too much. Look you need to get divorced first, worry about me later."

"No, that's what he wants. He wants us to split up so that he can slide his way back. Will I don't want to be with anyone else but you. I love you and that will never change."

"I feel the same way, but I will not pressure you into something that you are not ready for. But if you still want to talk about it. We can have dinner at my place, I'll order pizza and we can have some beers. Casual unlike last time and we will talk, OK?" This was why Alicia loved Will so much. Even though she said one thing, he knew her well enough to know that she meant something else. Peter would have just said OK and went on with his day, he never really understood her.

"OK."Will slapped his knees and got up, after a few moments of silence.

"Alright then, I guess I'll see you tonight?"

"Yes."Will smiled as he left her office.

Alicia spent the rest of the day thinking about nothing but Will. Luckily she wasn't in court much today. She didn't know what would have happened to her cases if she did. Alicia went home after work and packed a small bag, she knew Will would not let her just go off and leave after having a talk. Most likely she would end up either sleeping with him or at least crashing on the couch.

Alicia arrived at his house in jeans and a pale blue shirt. She thought she mind as well dress casual, make things go by easier. Will answered the door smiling, he was wearing just his dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up and his pants on. She loved when he dressed semi down like this.

"Come in, i'm about to order pizza."Will left her to close the door by herself and resumed his seat on the couch. There were two beers on the table, one for her and one for him. The beers were really close together so she assumed that he wanted her to sit next to her, so she did.

"What game is on?"She asked as she grabbed her beer and started drinking.

"Penguins, you brought a bag. So I guess that means that you are staying the night like last time?"Alicia looked to where she had tossed her bag and thought about the last time she spent the night here.

"I hope not, I felt like shit then."Will smiled as he grabbed his beer and started drinking as well. The two of them sat there like that until the pizza came for them. Will order half cheese half pepperoni like always and continued watching the game. By the time the game was over, they had finished a whole box of pizza and wings and hadn't said a word to each other. With the slight exception of asking for more beer and more food. Alicia thought that it was best if she started the conversation.

"I love my kids."Will turned to her with a confused look on his face.

"I do love them, so much and the last thing that I want to do is hurt them. I think that I tried doing what I always wanted my mother to do for us, to put them first. When my mom divorced my dad and carried on her affair, I believe that she just didn't try or care enough about us to try and make a safe family for us. I thought by staying with Peter would save me children from the hurt that was placed on me at such a young age. Now I know that I am only hurting them more by staying with him. The only thing good thing he ever did, other than those good moments that I will cherish till the day I die, was go to jail. It gave me the freedom to see how much freedom I actually had. Then you swooped in and showed me the love I always deserved."Alicia took a deep breath as though it was the hardest thing she had to do in her life. And for Alicia, it was.

"So I am asking you, no I am telling you that I want this, for as long as possible. I want you to hold me, take care of me, be there for me. I want to watch stupid sports games because I know that it makes you happy. I want to wake up next to you, nestled in our blankets. I want you to play games with my kids and I want them to like you. I want to be happy for the first time in my life, and I don't want to hide it. I want when us to start dating for the world to know. I don't want to hide under a veil of shame and discretion, I don't want that. I want to be free of everything and be able to do what I want. So I'm divorcing Peter. What do you want?"Alicia turned and looked at Will for the first time before starting her rant. Will sat there for a few seconds before answering.

"Are you sure?"That was not the answer that Alicia was hoping for.

"No I mean this is a big step for you. Peter is running for SA, if he wins he won't let you go. Alicia I have nothing to lose, nothing to worry about, other than the firm. I love you just as much as you do me, and you know this. We would not be here talking if we weren't on the same page. But we need to think realistically here when it comes to Peter. You know him better than I do, and I know that he is not going to say 'yeah let's get a divorce' He has done a lot of bad things, hurt a lot of people to get where he is today, and I don't think he will stop at you. He has told me that he will destroy you and everything that you stand for if that means that he can strive, and I take him serious when he says that. I am ready to take that asshole down, even if I have to leave my firm. I will put it on the line because I know that I can take him. But you have kids, and you are just getting your life back. Look, I just don't want you to make a bad decision because of me. I will always love you and be here for you. But you have so much more to worry about."Now it was Alicia's turn to think. He was right, she did have the kids to worry about and Peter is not just going to let her divorce him and run off with Will. But she could no longer be a prisoner of his, what will it teach the kids.

"No, I will not let him take me down. If I go back to him it will just say that it doesn't matter what you feel. I can't allow them to continue living thinking what Peter is doing is ok, they must learn to stand up for themselves. I want them to know what happiness is, in a good caring relationship. Not what manipulation looks like."

"So we go forward, we come out as a couple?"Alicia shrugged and started to laugh nervously. What else can they do at this point?

"We have to stop him from being SA. Once he is State's Attorney there is no going back, he will destroy us."

"So I have to get a divorce before then, or hope that Wendy wins. I hear that Childs is out already."Will sighed as he put his head back against the couch. He started to think of ways to get him out of the race when an idea popped in his head.

"If you make it public, the divorce that is, before voting and maybe it will make his supporters go down. If that happens maybe he won't win."

"I just worry that if we do and it doesn't work what he will do as punishment?"

"The only thing we can do is try."Will pulled Alicia into his lap and started stroking her hair. He knew at any second she would start freaking out and start over analyzing things. H e had to keep her calm before she exploded.

"Look, just tell Peter you want a divorce and let's be happy. Let him have SA and divorce him afterwards. He'll already be in and get what he wants. Then you will be free and and it will give him time to find someone to take your place, not that anyone can replace you. But if he isn't happy with you waiting to divorce him after the election, use the divorce to keep him quiet. He knows that it will hurt him more if the public found out before the election rather than afterwards. So let's try reasoning, then blackmail."Alicia shook her head in agreement before snuggling into her lover's arms.

"Fine, let's try it your way. But for now can we not talk about anything and just hold each other and not talk about Peter for a while."Will smiled before picking her up in one swift move. He walked her to his room and placed her on his bed.

"Fine, no more Peter for the rest of the night."

"Weekend."Will smiled before crawling on top of her.

"The weekend."

Peter sat in his chair in his new hotel room. He rocked in it side to side before getting up and sitting on his bed. He listened as he heard the tv continued to blare from the kids room beside him. He hated staying in hotels, but his apartment won't be ready for another week. Peter turned to his now most trusted ally.

"What are we going to do, I can't continue to live like this."Eli slowly paced as he typed on his phone.

"Don't worry, I'll handle this."

"Eli I want this done now, I did what you said but she still hasn't come around. Look where I am now, she is probably with him right now."Eli stopped and then continued pacing as soon as he stopped.

"I don't think so, besides I will handle it."

"How?"

"I have and idea."

"What are you think about?"Peter said with a mischievous smile, he knew that Eli would destroy them if necessary.

"I have a plan, but you can't know about it, for you safety. Just know that I will handle it ok. I'm going to go, so you go get some sleep."Eli left his candidate alone with his two young children and walked to his car. Eli slammed his head against the steering wheel and sat there thinking about how much damage he was going to inflict on Alicia. He came to like Alicia more than any other candidate's wives. Now the first friend that he would have made in a long time might get destroyed, again, because of his career. Well it was the hazards of the job, some lose body parts, he loses friends. At least he'll have Peter.


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks guys for your great reviews, and yes I am feeling a lot better now. I hope everyone has liked the story so far, I never even thought that it would get this far, to be truly honest, but I'm glad that everyone is liking it so far. I think though *spoiler alert for anyone who isn't up to date with the show* that Alicia is finally divorcing Peter and so is Alicia in my story. Just think how that could have changed the series, well you don't really have to since this is what my story is about. Anyway, back to the story. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and has a great rest of the week. Don't forget to review.

* * *

Alicia had just got home from work when she had gotten a text from Will. Her cheeks started to warm as she placed her bags on her table and walked to her fridge. Ever since her talk a week ago, things had been going perfect for the two of them. They talk constantly, mostly about work, but it is everyday. Now Will has gotten into the routine of getting coffee for her, Diane and the secretaries. He texts her once he gets home, and calls her every morning. Everything was going so well that Alicia was starting to worry that either something bad was going to happen or that they would get bored very soon. But seeing as though he used to do this all throughout Georgetown, she doubted that he would.

Alicia started opening a bottle of wine as she answered his text back. She was getting ready to make dinner and go see her kids when she remembered that they were at Jackie's. For a second she was ecstatic to have the house all to herself. As much as she loved her kids, she loved having her alone time to relax on her own. And then she remembered why she had the house to herself, she had to talk to Peter.

She had dreaded talking to Peter all week. She did everything that she could to keep her mind off of him and what she wanted to say to him. It got harder when Peter increased his texts and calls. It seemed that every time she turned around, Peter was there in some shape or form. As much as she didn't want him to get re-elected, she couldn't wait until he went back to work so he could leave her alone.

Alicia opened a bottle of wine and started pouring herself a glass as she started thinking about what she would say to him.

"I love you but I need a divorce."She said to herself out loud after she finished her first cup of wine. She shook her head and thought of something else to say.

"I want a divorce, now."Could she really be that demaning? She was barely able to discipline Zach and Grace, how could she try to intimidate him. But he is just a man, just like any other man. A man for the past twenty years she slept next to, ate meals with, shared her deepest darkest secrets, a man that knew every single thing about her. And yet Will knew just about, if not more about her, and yet she was able tell him the truth, and she still loves him. Why is this so hard for her, she doesn't even love him, right?

Alicia poured herself another glass of wine and put her things away. She started to make herself something to eat, when her phone rang.

"This is Alicia Florrick speaking."

"As much as I love hearing your voice, I would appreciate hearing it less formally when I call you. It doesn't make me feel special."Alicia smiled as she heard Will's voice resonate through her phone. He always liked teasing her.

"Oh sorry Will, I didn't look at my phone, I just answered it. Next time I will be sure to answer you with a less professional greeting."Alicia continued to cook her food as she talked to Will. She imagined that he was at his desk, sleeves rolled up, shoes off, sitting with his feet up.

"Good, what are you doing right now?"Will was indeed sitting exactly where Alicia imagined him, doing exactly what she imagined him to be doing. As spontaneous as he wants to be, he is really predictable.

"Cooking before Peter arrives."Alicia could feel the stiffness in the air as she mentioned Peter's name. Since their talk a week ago, Alicia refrained from bringing Peter up in their conversation, unless necessary. Lately, Will has been the only person to bring Peter up, and that was rarely. They both agreed that they should tell Peter that they would go public after the divorce, no matter the consequences. They also agreed to threaten Peter if necessary, but this was mostly Alicia's job since Will would not be able to have a civil conversation with him. Unfortunately for Alicia, she had to do all of the talking a negotiating, she wasn't sure if she could do it without Will. For some reason she could talk down judges, killers and rapists, but she could not talk to a man that she knew for twenty years without either being extrememly pised at him or someone egging her on. But oddly, once she gets in front of him, her mouth has a mind of its own and ends up saying what needs to be said, and more.

"You're cooking for him?"

"I'm cooking for me Will, calm down."Will had also been more protective of her as well.

"Don't let him walk over you Alicia, don't forget that you are stronger than him."

"What have you turned into an inspirational speaker now?"Alicia tried lightening up the mood, but Will was not having it.

"Alicia I am serious, Peter is too sneaky for his own good. Don't believe anything that he says, it's always a trick."

"And you don't think that I know that? I was married to him for almost twenty years. I know the man better than you do."

"If you did, you wouldn't be with him now."The words were out of his mouth before he had the chance to think about them. He didn't mean what he said, well maybe a little bit, but he didn't mean to say it out loud.

"Alicia I didn't mean it."

"Yes you did, you always do. Don't forget that I know you just as well Will."Alicia was more hurt than mad at Will's words. She knew he didn't mean to hurt her, but she always knew that he meant what he said. Deep down she knows that he blames her for what has happened in the past twenty years. He blames her for Peter and for staying with him. But sometimes, she blames herself too.

"It's ok, it is my fault that we are in this place. That just means that It is my duty to fix things too."

"Alicia I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, I'm not mad, a little hurt, but not mad. I don't think that I can ever be truly mad at you."Will ran his fingers through his hair, he knew what that really meant. He was really going to have to find a way to make this up to her.

"I really am sorry though."Alicia was stirring her pasta when there was a knock at her door. She left her kitchen to see who it was.

"Will I'll call you back, Peter is here."Alicia hung up the phone before Will had a chance to respond, living Will feeling worse than before.

Alicia took a deep breath before she took the few steps to open her door. She opened the door slowly as she saw a man that would normally be standing on the opposite side of the door. He looked nice, she had to give it to him. He wore a nice blue suit, probably something she bought him a while back. His hair was combed and he had his cuff links on; he really was trying to impress her. Too bad that she had enough of what he considered was impressionable.

"Peter, you're early."Peter smiled his politician smile and walked through the door as though he owned the place. If you asked Peter, he'd tell you that he did.

"No, fifteen minutes early is on time."

"Peter I was making me something to eat."Alicia remembered her pasta and quickly made her way to the kitchen. She stirred her pasta and turned it off.

"Did you make enough for me, i'm starving." Peter was still smiling as he walked over to the kitchen aisle and sat at the counter.

"You should have ate before you came."Again Alicia's mouth was taking over and saying things she didn't want to say. Peter frowned his face and looked over to the open bottle of wine on the counter.

"You're drinking?"Alicia looked over at the bottle he was referring to and shrugged. She admits that she drank more than usual, but then again, she always drank. It was one of the many things that she inherited from her mom that she hates. Alicia plated her pasta for Peter and herself. Even though she said that he should have ate before, she is too used to feeding Peter. It's still second nature for her.

"I like wine Peter, I always have. Besides the kids are gone, I have the right to drink as much as I want."Alicia sat down the two plates of pasta and gave both herself and him forks. Peter smiled, thanked her and started devouring his food. Hotel food and prison food were nowhere near compatible with Alicia's cooking. The one thing he wanted more than his job and life back was home cooked meals.

"This is great."He said in between bites. Alicia didn't say a word, she just watched her husband eat, almost like a savage, over her meal. It reminded her of the time that Peter had one of his cases in New York and had hotel food and take out the entire time. When he finally came home, he nearly consumed the food in one go. He whined about how he missed her cooking and hoped to never to out of town for too long again. But he did again, and again, and again. She was so naive to believe that he was actually at work and not banging some hooker behind her back.

"Peter I know that I said that maybe we could work things out, but I don't think we can. I really want a divorce, as soon as possible."Peter stopped eating and dropped his fork. The couple stared at each other for a few seconds in silence before either one of them said anything.

"Why?"Peter continued to stare Alicia in the eyes. He wanted her to tell him that she was leaving him for Will to his face.

"I just can't do this anymore."Alicia turned away to put her dishes in the sink and pour herself another glass of wine.

"No, the real reason." Alicia turned back to look at him, they both were thinking the same thing.

"Fine, I am in love with Will Gardner and I want to be free of you." Oddly enough, her words were freeing enough. She had never said those words out loud,and it felt amazing.

"Why?"

"Because I have always been in love with him. Because I should have married him instead of marrying you."Again her mouth had no bounds. Alicia took a step back, shocked that she even said that out loud. Peter was less than amused and very much pissed off.

"Alicia I let a lot of things slide, especially you screwing another man. You must be crazy if you think that I will let you marry him. Think of my career, think of the kids, think of what this will do to this family."Alicia could not believe the bullshit excuses that he was giving her right now. Even if she overlooks the fact that he would not let her, he just chose his career over their family. And that is why she knew that it was time to divorce him.

"First of all, you do not let me do anything, I do what I want when I want. You didn't allow me to fuck Will, I did it because I wanted to. And it was amazing. Second, you never put your career before our children or family. This is one of the main reasons that I am divorcing you. Third, my children are fine at the moment, they just want me to be happy. If that means divorcing you, I think that they will be OK, shaken, but OK. Zach was even prepared weeks ago for us to get a divorce, I think he's fine with it. So I think 'our' family will be ok. Don't give me a bullshit excuse because your ego was hurt. You wanted the truth, I gave you the fucking truth."Alicia was pissed, but once she got everything out, she felt a lot better. She continued to look pissed to show Peter that she meant business; Peter looked worse. Peter was red and looked like he was about to explode.

"How dare you."

"How dare I? How dare you! After everything that I have done for you, sacrificed for you. All that I ask is to give me this divorce, and let me go. I care about what happens to you Peter, your life is my life. I can't do a fucking thing without it being connected to you, the same goes for you. I don't know about you but it's exhausting, I'm tired. Don't you think that this thing is getting a little old, because I do. Look, I won't make it public until after the election if you promise to be civil and not try and change my mind."

"Why wouldn't I stop you, I love you Alicia, why won't I do anything to make sure that you stay with me? I mean, you act as though i'm the bad guy here. I am just a man in love. I am sorry that I have caused you pain, I don't know how many times I have to apologize. Why do you hate me so much?" Alicia stared him dead in the face, she wasn't sure if he was kidding or serious. When she realized he was serious, she started laughing at him. Peter stood up as he saw his wife nearly fall to the floor with laughter.

"Alicia are you really laughing at me?" Alicia put her hands up and slowly calmed herself down.

"Peter, are you serious? Did you really tried to act as though you were mother Teresa? I can't believe you, 'I am just a man in love'. Peter if this is what you call love I don't want it anymore. I don't want anymore apologizes, nothing from you. Tr only thing I want is for you to sign those documents releasing me and allowing me to live my life happily."Peter took a moment to look at his wife before forfeiting. He was going to tell her how crazy she was and that he would never allow her anything, but then he remembered Eli, and what he had in store for them. It didn't matter what Peter said now, but it was best if he left things on a good note.

"Fine Alicia, you win. As long as it is a fair agreement and both of our lawyers look over it, I have no problem. But I do have one stipulation for you."Alicia shook her head, she knew that there was no way he would let her get her way without something in return.

"What is it?"Alicia carried a little more attitude in her voice than necessary, but she didn't care.

"You are not to go public with him for a year. We divorce officially after the election, and then a year after the two of you can come out as a couple and be happy. That way everyone wins." She could not believe that he actually believed that she would say yes. The entire reason that she was getting a divorce was to be free from him to do whatever she wanted.

"No way."

"Alicia it's for the best."

"No, I will not make Will feel like my mistress. Besides, Diane will most likely know as soon as we are official. And i'm sure David Lee will be doing my papers which means the whole office will know as soon as it's done. They already think I get special treatment because I know Will."Alicia hugged herself before pouring herself another glass. She had never really talked about office politics and what everyone thinks of her, she gets enough of it from the TV.

"Fine, six months."

"Zero months.'

"Four."

"No."

"Fine, two months."

"Peter you forget I do this for a living, and I said no."

"Well what do you want me to say? Have fun fucking Will, marry him? No, so give me something more."Peter was yelling at her, he tried to keep his calm but she was just unreasonable.

"I will not tell the public for two weeks, but I will not hide Will. If we happen to hold hands and someone catches us, I have no say so about it."Peter was pissed, but hr somehow calmed down and agreed.

"If you won't allow anything else, I guess that is fair." Alicia was surprised, that Peter was submitting so easily to what she was saying. Something was up, he would never get this calm this quickly, especially when it comes to his career. Yes she was bring a little unreasonable, but she had to make sure that he understood that she was not having any of his bs. But him being this submissive. She wanted to call him out, but she knew to just take the win and go with it.

"OK, so we're getting a divorce."Peter sighed and shook his head. Alicia grabbed another wine glass and poured Peter a glass of wine as well.

"We're getting a divorce." The soon to be divorced couple sat in the kitchen and drank their wine together. They sat and stared at each other until Alicia's phone rang. It took Alicia a second before she answered her phone call. She looked at the caller id and sighed, this was going to be a long phone call.

"This might take a while, you're welcome to the rest of the pasta, you can take some home if you want. You do have somewhere to store it, right?"Peter had just recently moved into his new apartment. It was near the courthouse and not far from the station so the kids could ride the L there.

"Yeah I'll be fine, I'll just go."He looked hurt as he grabbed his things and left Alicia's apartment, empty handed. At first she was worried about him. The last time he looked this sad, his dad had died. But as she answered her phone, she assumed that he would be ok. Maybe she'll have the kids go see him, if Jackie is ok with it, which she would be.

"What do you want?"She asked as she finally answered her phone. She started cleaning her dishes and putting the food away as she talked on the phone.

"Finally, and is that anyway to talk to your brother?"Alicia shook her head as she started washing the dishes.

"Where are you, you sound like you are in the middle of the highway."Owen looked at his surrounding and thought about it, he could consider this a highway.

"On the road, I need help your help. I thought that I could do this on my own and surprise you, but this is too much."Alicia stopped washing dishes and looked up, she knew that this was not going to end well.

"What do you need Owen?"

"Can you help me move to Chicago?"Alicia was glad that she stopped washing dishes, because she would have dropped one if she was.

"You want me to help you move here, when?"

"Like tonight? I have work on Tuesday."Alicia looked outside and then to her dishes. Did he really think that this was a good idea.

"Owen it will take me hours to get there and at least two days to get back."

"Yes I know, if you take the first flight out, it won't take as long."

"Owen you are crazy, I will not come there now, it's too late. We will never make it, I have to book a flight and pack a bag."

"I have a flight already booked in two hours which is enough time to pack some clothes and drive to the airport."Alicia stood in silence as she pondered what to do. This could be a nice mini vacation before shit hits the fan. With the election coming soon, and her mini fight with Will. This might be a good idea.

"Hello, sister?"

"I'm thinking."But before Alicia finished her sentence, she was already packing her bag and getting ready to leave.

"I'm coming."

"What about Will and work, is that ok?"

"You weren't worried about this before."

"I'm thinking about it now, and what will they say?"

"They will just have to deal with it. Will will be fine."She hoped.

* * *

What do you guys think is going to happen when Alicia meets up with Owen? Do you think that Will will be ok? Tell me about it in the reviews, Have a wonderful day or night guys.


	15. Chapter 15

So final's week is coming up hard and last week was a really rough week. But, I think that I can squeeze in another chapter tomorrow, or maybe tonight, depending on how much homework there is for me. Also I did a pretty lengthy chapter, I hope this makes up for it. Good luck on finals for those who have them and enjoy! Don't forget to review!

* * *

Alicia sat in her brother's empty apartment as she waited for him to finish in the bathroom. She still could not believe that still he roped her into driving with him all the way to Chicago from here. Who leaves a person to drive two days by himself. And why didn't Owen just hire movers. There were so many questions running through Alicia's mind, but the big one was what was taking him so long in the bathroom. Alicia was about to get up and check on him when he finally emerged from the bathroom.

"Finally, what were you doing in there anyway?" Owen shrugged as he walked past her.

"A good bye poop."Alicia squeezed her nose with her two fingers as she quickly followed him out the door.

"That's disgusting Owen, I hope you washed your hands."Owen opened the door and smelled the fresh air before turning to his sister.

"I'm really glad that you came."

"What else was I supposed to do, let you drive back alone? Mom would kill me."

"As if you ever listen to mom."Alicia smiled and walked towards the car.

"I finally listened to one thing."Owen furrowed his eyebrows as he walked over to the car.

"And what is that?"Alicia smiled as she opened the car door and got in. Owen quickly got in as well.

"I'm not starting this car until you tell me."Owen sat, arms crossed and waited for his sister to spill her guts. Alicia looked out the car window and sighed.

"I'm divorcing Peter." The car got extremely quite extremely fast. Alicia turned to make sure that her brother wasn't dead. Owen sat quietly, looking through the front of the car window. He slowly turned on the car and pulled out the car driveway.

They drove for twenty minutes in silence before Alicia put an end to it.

"Are you not going to say anything?" Owen looked straight ahead and shrugged.

"I'm still processing this information."Alicia hit him lightly and started laughing.

"Shut up, you act like I just killed someone."Owen continued to look forward, looking as serious as possible.

"I think you did."Owen finally looked over to his sister then back to the road.

"Who?"Alicia turned to her brother, as much as her seatbelt as possible. She was going to get to the bottom of it.

"My sister, she would have never done that. I mean I am extremely happy for you. I have been waiting so long for this, and I am glad that this is happening. But Alicia you would have never done this on your own, who are you doing this for?"

"Myself."She said quickly. She could not believe that he thought someone was forcing her to get a divorce. She was doing this for her, because it was time.

"Why must I do things for others? Peter is a bastard, my kids are better off with us apart. I am better off without him, he doesn't make me happy anymore. I want better, I deserve better, I am owed, better. I control what happens to me, no one else." Owen let go of the wheel for a second to show her that he was backing off. Now Owen wondered how bad Peter pissed her off to make her blow up like this. He wondered what he did.

"OK, calm down. I believe you. It's just that, you would always put others first. Hell you came all the way out here to help me out. I just wanted to know why you decide to do this now, rather than, I don't know, when he got arrested. There were so many other times to divorce him, why now? Why wait until he's about to get his job back. Wouldn't that cause more harm to you than the other way around?" Alicia turned back towards the window. She hated thinking about the good and bad of her marriage. She just wanted it to end.

"Peter is a manipulative asshole that thinks he can get whatever he wants. It was Peter being Peter and Will that helped me see that I don't need him." Owen started smirking from the driver's seat when he heard Will's name.

"So it was Will." Alicia turned to Owen and hit him again.

"Shut up, it's not my fault."

"Mhmmm." Alicia rolled her eyes and started to stare out the window out again.

They sat in silence for another couple of minutes, until Owen put on one of his CD's. He sang along to the beat as his sister watched in amusement. Oddly, her younger brother somehow got involved religion. She had never expected her brother, her alcoholic, party going, living life to the fullest, carefree brother would like gospel. Alicia personally has no problem with gospel, she just thinks it's a little hypocritical to listen to gospel when she didn't believe in god. Apparently, Owen felt differently.

Alicia let her brother sing two more songs of straight gospel before she asked him when he turned. She first thought that maybe he just liked that one song, but she guessed it wasn't that.

"So you're religious now?"She asked as they drove down the empty road. Owen looked to her sister and stopped singing.

"What makes you say that?"From Owen's face, Alicia could not tell if Owen was joking or not.

"Well it seems that everything that you listen to is gospel." Owen shrugged and kept his attention on the road.

"I'm not a Jesus freak now, I didn't get baptized in the blood of Jesus or anything, I didn't change my ways. I just...I don't know, the music speaks to me for some reason. There are some things that make sense to me, some things that don't. I don't know really, but the music is so uplifting and good. You should listen sometimes, it might help you get through some things."Alicia shrugged at Owen's answer, there wasn't much that she could say.

"Speaking of problems, why did you need me to come help you move? I thought your boyfriend was helping you?" Owen let out a huge as he continued to drive down the highway. The last thing Owen wanted to think about was his ex at this moment.

"Trevor and I broke up, just before I called you. He...um...he found out that I was cheating on him."Alicia glared at him. She could not believe that her brother could do this. He was always a cheater, she was surprised that he even dated people anymore.

"OK before you give me that Alicia stare, just know that it wasn't my fault."Alicia raised one of her eyebrows, she was sure that wasn't so true.

"What, did you accidentally have sex with someone?" Alicia stopped and looked at her brother seriously for the first time in a while.

"Owen... did you get raped? Is this why you're moving? Did something happen at work?"Owen pulled the car over turned towards his sister.

"Are you serious, do you really think that happened to me?"Alicia placed her hand on her brother's arm. She wanted to make sure that he knew that he was safe. Owen looked at his sister's hand with horror.

"You're serious, I can't believe you. Alicia I didn't get raped."Owen pulled out of the spot on the side of the road that he was parked at and continued to drive towards Chicago.

"Oh, Owen I'm sorry, you just said that it wasn't your fault so I assumed..." Owen rolled his eyes and kept them on the road.

"I said it wasn't my fault because I had no choice...and not as in rape, I mean he was just so... Ugh I can't describe it. Have you ever just felt such an attraction to someone that it almost killed you not to touch them? But when you did, your whole body felt like it was on fire?"Owen started squirming in his seat as he thought about him. Alicia's heart started to race as she thought about what her brother was saying. And indeed, she had felt that feeling before. She has felt it for the past couple of months, ever since she saw Will again.

"That man had me going crazy, I had to fuck him. But he was too much for me, he wanted to give me everything, to make me stable, hold me down. I'm Owen, I don't get held down."Alicia rubbed her brother's arm as he kept driving. She felt his pain, she knew what he was going through. Will wanted to give her everything, to make her wildest dreams come true, and he didn't even ask to tie her down, much. But she would have to give up her future single life for him. Luckily it was a privilege that she would gladly give up.

"Don't you think that maybe it's time to give up the single life?"

"And end up like you and mom? I'll pass, i think the Cavanaugh's were not meant to be married." Owen slapped a hand over his mouth, using his free hand to control the car. He was paying attention to the road and not what he was saying. He slowly removed his hand from his mouth and focused on the road.

"Sorry." He squeaked out as he quickly looked over his shoulder to see his big sister staring out the passenger window.

Alicia couldn't help but think that maybe Owen was right, the Cavanaugh family should not get married, most of the marriages end in divorce anyway. One of her cousin's is getting divorced soon. The cycle just goes on.

"You're right Owen"

"No Alicia, don't listen to me."

"No, mom is always getting a divorced, i'm getting one. Hell, even Martha is getting one, and she was married for two years. We just aren't meant for marriage." Owen reached over and rubbed Alicia on the shoulder. He never did learn to keep his mouth closed.

"Alicia you are perfectly find how you are right now. I should know, I've known you your whole life. You are a good person." Alicia stopped Owen from continuing, she was tired of people assuming to know her because of the small amount of time that they have been together, even if it was a whole lifetime. Alicia was not the same person that she was years ago. Now she's not certain if if she ever was that person, or who she was now, just hiding. Using this mask of a nice person to get what she wanted. What if she is no better than Peter?

"Owen, I'm not a good person."Alicia started to look out the window as she talked to her brother, she couldn't look at his face right now. It's worse when you're younger brother, who has done much worse things than you, look shocked when you tell them things.

"I don't believe that."There he goes, she knew that he would act this way.

"Owen I'm a horrible person, I cheated on my husband. I let my kids down. I'm so selfish."Alicia let a small tear fall as she continued to look out the window.

"Alicia, look at me." Owen continued to drive, but continuously looked back at Alicia every chance he could. Alicia took a moment before looking at her younger brother.

"I don't know what Peter filled your mind with but that's just not true. Yes you fucked another person while you were married to Peter. But how many times do you think he did the same thing? Do you think that he is over a friend's house crying about it? No, because he doesn't give a shit. About you, about the kids or anything, except himself. You, you care, maybe a little too much, but you care. And that is what makes you a good person. Everyone fucks up at some point in time. Hell, Bill Clinton fucked up so much, but he was a good president. At least I thought he was. But the fact of the matter is that you are a good person, no matter who thinks otherwise. Your kids love you and your brother loves you. Your mother may be on the fence, but that doesn't matter. You are loved, you are doing what you think is best and what makes you happy. That doesn't make you a bad person, it just makes you human. Trust me, if what you did was bad, I must be a monster. Maybe I am."Alicia stared at her brother for a few seconds as he looked out onto the road, before hugging him as much as she could, in their present situation. Sometimes she forgets how sentimental he is.

"Owen you are not a bad person. You're a Cavanaugh, loving is in our blood, we can't control it."Owen smiled as he looked over to see his sister reflecting the same smile back at him.

Both Owen and Alicia spent the next few hours driving in blissful peace. They kept up some conversation, but mostly sat back and enjoyed the ride. Almost halfway into the trip, Owen decided to pull over and find a place for them to stay the night. Alicia was already dozing off due to jet lag, and Owen was tired of driving, and hungry. It had been a few hours since they stopped and grabbed some food.

Alicia and Owen checked into a small motel and grabbed some dinner from a nearby McDonalds. Alicia was just settling into her dinner when her phone rang.

"Alicia Florrick speaking, how can I help you?"She said without really looking at the number. Owen teased her from his bed as he ate his sandwich.

"What did I tell you about answering me like that?"Will answered playfully. It had been hours since he had heard from her. It was late in the evening back in Chicago, and Will was getting worried. The last time he had heard from her was when she had Peter over. He tried not to think about the worse, but he couldn't help it, he had to call her.

Alicia started blushing at the sound of Will's warm voice. Owen couldn't help but notice his sister's reaction. He mouthed Will's name before smiling and moving across the room to mess with his sister. Alicia swatted him as she continued her conversation with Will.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know that it was you. Next time I will check my caller ID. But I am glad that you called."She really was, she only hoped that he wasn't mad at her. But by the way he answered the phone, she assumed that he wasn't. But just for safety measures, she wouldn't speak about it.

"I'm glad you answered, you wouldn't believe what was going through my head. Anyway, what would you say if I brought you lunch, or dinner and we spend the night watching movies?"Alicia rolled her eyes at Owen and sighed. Apparently, word didn't get to Will that she would be out for a few days.

"Will, I'm not at home."

"Oh really, where are you?"

"I'm in Wyoming right now."

"Why are you there?"

"Owen needed help moving to Chicago, so I came."Owen smiled brightly as he finished his food.

"Oh."Alicia wasn't sure if Will was surprised or sad, but she didn't like either.

"When will you be back?"

"Well I got to him early this morning, we started on the road early once I got here. We have been driving on and off for about fifteen hours. If it wasn't for the fact that I slept on the plane ride here, I don't think that I would have made it. But we have about eighteen hours left. So maybe Monday, or if we drive right, late Sunday."

"Hmm."Alicia didn't like that sound, it sounded like he was disappointed, or mad, or both. Was she really justified by not telling Will that she was leaving?

"I would have told you that I was leaving, but Owen wanted me here quickly so we could leave as soon as possible."

"Hey don't put me in this. She could have said no Will."Alicia threw a pillow at Owen, who was eating his parfait. Luckily he dodged it and was able to save his dessert.

"It's fine, you have to deal with Owen, I think that is punishment enough."Alicia started laughing as she watched her silly younger brother kick the motel pillow to the floor. She wondered when he got so prissy.

"No, he isn't so bad. Annoying, but not bad."

"Hey." Owen protested as he finished his dessert.

"So Owen knows about us?"Alicia shrugged, and then realized that he couldn't see her.

"Yeah, he got it out of me."

"So does he approve or not?"Alicia smiled and tilted her head at Owen to get his attention. Owen looked at his sister as he laid down on the bed.

"Does Owen approve of us?"Owen quickly smiled and raised two thumbs up. Alicia couldn't help herself from laughing at him.

"I'd have to yes, I think he does approve."Alicia said after she stopped laughing.

"I'm happy about that."There was a small silence that took over the room as Alicia sat on her bed. She didn't know what to say next.

"So what are you going to do without me."She decided teasing was the best way to go. Their relationship was centered around jokes and teasing each other. That was how they met.

"Oh I don't know. Maybe I'll watch a few games, hang out with my friends. The usual, maybe sleep with some girls."Will knew exactly what she was doing, he guessed he'd play along.

"Sleep with some girls? You would cheat on me, how dare you?"Tried her best to sound shocked, playing along with the game. But somewhere, deep down on the inside, she was really afraid that he would. It was one of the main reasons that she never dated him in college. He was always a playboy, even now when they reconnected. But lately, Will has seem more serious than he ever had about, anything. He would risk his practice for her, everything he had worked for, he barely gave women his time. Usually he does a fuck and go, but not with them.

"I need something to keep me company, since you aren't here."

"So I'm just some sex toy for you to play with?"Alicia smirked as she turned from her nosy brother. She could only imagine his face, but she really didn't want to.

"No, of course not. But sex with you is like heaven, and I miss it. Besides, I love staring at your naked body, or your clothed one."

"So you would sleep with someone else to make up for missing me?"

"No one could replace you, I would never cheat on you."Alicia started to blush, she heard what she needed to.

"No one could replace you either. I am happy though that you wouldn't cheat on me,right?"

"Right."Alicia started to yawn as she looked at the clock, the jet lag was really getting to her.

"Will, I'll call you once we hit the road again. I'm exhausted and need some sleep if I want to get back home at a decent time."Alicia heard Will moan before she heard him comply.

"Ok, get some sleep hun. I love you."Alicia's face turned ghost white. It wasn't the first time that they had said I love you to each other, but she didn't know that it was going to be an everyday thing. Was she ready for this kind of commitment again?

"I love you too."Alicia decided it wouldn't hurt to let her guard down for once. She trusted Will, even if she's not ready, she knows that he is. And if she wants things to work, she better figure out soon if she really wants this or not. Not just the sex and little things, but everything that came with a real serious relationship. Even if she is still technically married to someone else.

Alicia hung up the phone quickly and laid down on her bed. She had to think about things before she went to sleep. Owen was laying in his bed as he watched his sister.

"You know I have something to calm your nervous." Alicia looked over to her brother as she folded her arms in front of her.

"Oh yeah, like what?"

"I have wine, or weed."Alicia quickly sat up and looked at her brother. Was he crazy, they could go to jail.

"Are you crazy, go throw that shit out. Do you know how much trouble we could get into? We are not in California anymore."Owen shrugged as he looked at his sister. He really didn't see what the problem was.

"Alicia this cost a lot, I'm not going to throw it out. I won't smoke it if you don't want me to."

"No, I don't want you to smoke. What has gotten into you?"Owen shrugged again as he looked up at the ceiling, he really didn't know what was going on with him. Things were starting to fall apart, and he didn't know what to do now.

"Owen are you ok?"Alicia sat up as she saw how her brother changed his demeanor quickly. She had never seen him like this.

"I'm fine, what's up with you?"Owen could not deal with his problems right now, he needed a distraction.

"What do you mean, I'm fine." Owen raised and eyebrow and turned to his sister.

"You just told Will that you loved him, I'm not judging, but."Alicia rolled her eyes at him, she knew this was coming.

"It is completely normal to tell someone that they love them. I tell you, the kids, hell I tell Jackie I love her too."Owen shook his whole body just thinking about Jackie. He never did like her.

"That's different, they are family. Will isn't family, he's Will."

"And I love him."

"So things are getting serious between you to? He's not just a fling?"Now it was Alicia's turn to stare at the ceiling.

"Yes, he wants to go public as soon as possible. I haven't told him that we have to wait until after Peter's election to tell people. He wants me, fully, and not just for my body. He said that he wants to wake up next to me everyday."

"But do you want it?"Alicia took a deep sigh before answering him. She thought about this question for a while, even now, but she was not sure about the answer. So without thinking, she answered him.

"Yes."Alicia let out a deep breath that she didn't know she was holding in. She smiled as she breathed out the small meaningful word. Owen smiled at his sister, she was finally doing something right.

"Don't marry him."He said seriously, he still believed that marriage was the end for every relationship.

"I don't know about that one, but I don't see myself getting married anytime soon." Owen smiled and clapped his hands. He turned off his light and rolled over in his bed.

"Good, now that we got that out the way, we can go to sleep. And please get some sleep, we have a long road ahead of us in the morning."Alicia obeyed her brother, for once and went to sleep. Not for very long, since her brother woke her up bright and early the next morning. Alicia called Will quickly before they got on the road as they picked up some breakfast. Unfortunately he didn't answer. Alicia blamed it on the time difference and they hit the road.

The rest of the road trip didn't take very long. They spent most of it listening to music and having light conversation. Mostly about the world and politics, there mom got thrown in there later, but nothing serious. Alicia wanted to ask her brother what had really been going on with him lately, but she knew that it wasn't time. Well it was, but she knew that he would not answer her.

They arrived in Chicago early Monday morning. Alicia and Owen drove to Alicia's apartment to take a nap before helping Owen unload his car and helping him move in. When she got home, it was quiet, the kids should have been still at Jackie's. Alicia let Owen sleep in her bed with her and allowed him to sleep peacefully. When Owen went to sleep, Alicia decided to call Will again, but he still wasn't answering. Now she was starting to get worried. No voicemail, no text messages or anything. She knew something was wrong. So while Owen was asleep, she snuck out of her own apartment and drove to Will's

She arrived to Will's house in a flash. The door man to Will's apartment that normally greeted her, saw her face and kept quiet. She impatiently waited for the elevator to come and take her to Will's door.

Once she got there, she banged on his door until someone answered the door. When the door opened, Alicia greeted the person with a huge smile, happy that Will opened the door, but a little mad that he didn't answer her phone call. But when the door open, it did not reveal Will, but instead a young blonde that had a men's shirt. She was rubbing her eyes as if she had just woken up.

"Can I help you?"Alicia was passed confused and more than mad. He promised her that he would not cheat. How could he betray her, especially after he told her that he loved her. How could she be so stupid to fall for a man again. She thought he was better than Peter, at least that was what he claimed to be. She guessed that all men were the same.

Alicia said nothing to the woman and left. She tried her hardest not to cry, but failed. She cried as she rode the elevator down and cried as she drove home. By the time she got home, she had ran out of tears, leaving her face red and puffy. She climbed into bed with her brother and snuggled up with him. Owen was fast asleep when she got in but woke up once he felt her get into the bed.

"Where did you go?"He yawned as he kept his eyes closed, slowly falling back to sleep.

"Owen, I think you were wrong. It's not marriage that we Cavanaugh's have problems with, it's relationships in general." Owen woke up fully and saw how red his sister's eyes were. He pulled her close to him and rubbed her back. He only wished that one of them could be happy for a while. He was really getting tired of the sadness that overtook his family.

* * *

So what do you guys think? I know this chapter had so many ups and downs, but promise things will get better, hopefully.


	16. Chapter 16

As promised, a new chapter. Also thanks guys for the wonderful reviews, though I'm not sure how much everyone will like this chapter. Sorry for it being so short, enjoy! Don't forget to review.

* * *

Will sighed as he rolled over in his bed. He was still thinking about Alicia. He had just woken up from a dream about her. He had lived the rest of their lives together, starting from Georgetown. They got together at the end of their last year and got married a few years later. They had two kids and owned a firm together. They died in each other's arms and were happy, for once in their lives. Everything was perfect, that was until he woke up. It wasn't all bad, they are together now. No they don't have kids together or are married, but they soon could be. As soon as they get away from Peter.

It was the late in the afternoon when Will finally woke up. He had talked to Alicia last night. She said she loved him. He couldn't believe that they were at the stage that he could say those things to her and everything be OK. Or maybe he was pushing something that shouldn't be pushed.

Will got out of his bed finally. He loved weekends, he loved sleeping in. Will found himself something to eat and sat to watch highlights of one of his baseball games. He left his phone in his bedroom, he didn't want work to ruin his peace. But he didn't lie to Alicia when he said that he needed something to fill his day. He mostly spent it with random women and alcohol, or work. But he cleaned up and finished all unfinished cases or paperwork yesterday, and lately, he doesn't drink as much. And as far as women are concerned, he only has eyes for one girl, and she was nowhere close.

Will had just finished his lunch, when a knock came to Will's door. Will got up and answered it. He looked through the peephole to find darkness, whom ever it was, they didn't want him seeing them. Will assumed it was Kalinda, who did that sometimes, if she was in a playful mood, which was rare.

Will opened the door and was pulled out of his apartment. Two hands grabbed him as soon as he opened the door. Will fought his hardest as he tried to get away. He started yelling but a hand flew over his mouth, then everything went black.

When Will woke up, he heard blaring music. He immediately covered his ears to protect himself. Once he realized that he wasn't at home, he jumped up and tried to run. He didn't get very far, hands came out of nowhere and pulled him back down, which was a seat. Will took in his surroundings. It was a dark room with a small stage, and poles connecting from the ceiling to the stage. Will instantly recognized the place and started smiling. He looked to the left and the right to find four of his food friends smiling and laughing at him.

"You shoulda seen your face."His friend Cameron from his old law firm said as he let go of his old friend. Once he did, the others followed.

"I have never seen you so scared in my life."One of the other guys that was holding Will back. His name was Caesar, He also knew him from his old firm. The other two guys, Pete and Manny, Will knew from Georgetown. They had all happened to play on the same team. They kept on touch when Will went to Baltimore after law school and soon the five of them became good friends.

"What the hell is going on, and why am I at a Strip club?" Before the guys could answer, the music stopped and an announcer came on the mic.

"Bringing to the stage, the lovely voluptuous, cupcake!"All of the men that were crowding Will, quickly ran towards the stage. Will looked around the room to see men everywhere, watching and drooling with anticipation of the half naked woman that would appear behind the velvet curtains. Will shook his head, he could not believe that he used to be one of those guys. But once cupcake came out, he remembered why.

He let his eyes roam over the cream colored cheerleader. She had mossy green eyes and dark brown hair, just like Alicia. Will closed his eyes and he swore when he opened them it was Alicia standing there in front of him on that stage, not cupcake. He shook the image from his mind and grabbed Cameron.

"What is going on, why are we here? Better yet, why are you guys here. Don't you guys still live in Baltimore?"Will yelled over the music. Cameron smiled and patted Will on the back.

"Will we planned this months ago. Pete is getting married, this is his bachelor party."Will hit himself in the head, he completely forgot.

"But I thought that we were going to do this in Baltimore? Why did you guys come here, and why did you guys kidnap me."Cameron shrugged and diverted his attention to cupcake.

"It was Pete's idea. He said something about payback. We did start the weekend on Friday night, but we thought we finish here. " Will sat back in his chair and allowed his friend to go back to watching the dancer. Will did the same, but he was less than amused. He was more worried on how his friends changed his clothes and how he hasn't taken a shower. Luckily he took one last night.

Will sat back and watched cupcake just like his friends. He watched as she gyrated and climbed the pole. He stared at her with lack of amusement. He really just wanted to back at home, watching tv. He really wasn't enjoying himself. He checked his pockets to find his phone but came up empty. He sighed as he thought about Alicia. He wondered if she was thinking about him.

Will sat through three more performances before his friends saw that he had been more into his drink than the women. Cameron was the first to say something.

"Will what's wrong with you? Normally you'd be the first one to be all over these girls. Shit you would have had one of them going home with you."Will shrugged and went back to looking at his cup.

"He just needs a drink. I got you."Manny, who was already a little intoxicated, went to the bar and managed to bring back shots for all of them, without spilling them. Will was a bit hesitant at first, but then he realized that they were right, he was not being himself. Besides, Alicia loves him for who he was, he would be failing her if he changed himself now. What could a little drinking and a strip club do? They'd get drunk, go back to his place and act a little crazy, wake the neighbors. Nothing bad will happen.

Will took a shot, causing his friends to cheer and take their shots.

"Not too many, I have work tomorrow."The guys laughed and then raised their hands when they saw his face.

"Look, it's my last weekend of freedom, I get married next Sunday. We are going to party until we can't stop. But we will make sure that you get to work, sometime tomorrow."Pete yelled over the music, causing the whole group to laugh. Caesar got another round of shots and the group toasted to Pete.

"To Pete's last weekend of freedom. Before he ends up like the rest of us. Excluding Will."The group laughed and took their shots.

"Hopefully soon we will be able to have the same thing soon for Will."Caesar joked, but Will wasn't laughing. He hoped his statement to be true, but he knew that Alicia was not about to jump into another relationship anytime soon.

The gang hung out at the strip club for a few more hours before they left for Will's apartment. It was about twelve am when they got to Will's place.

Will opened the door with a key under his mat. He was almost completely wasted. He stumbled as he opened the door to his apartment, which caused his friends to laugh. When he opened his door, the lights came on and music started playing. The guys piled into the apartment and started cheering.

There were three girls dancing to music and smiling. Will closed the door and started to stare at the women that his friends were all over. He was wondering how they got there and why they were there. He assumed that the guys called them in earlier. He did remember Caesar on his phone for a while.

Will left the guys in the living room and went to his bedroom to find his phone. He looked everywhere for it, but it was nowhere to be found. As he was looking for his phone, he heard the door close behind him. He stood up quickly and turned around. He had to stop and hold his head, the world started to spin around him. He stared at a figure in front of him, it looked like Alicia.

"Can I help you big boy?"Once everything came into focus, he realized that it was a girl in front of him, not Alicia. He smiled politely and shook his head, causing everything to spin again. He grabbed onto his bed for safety, and then stood up straight.

"I'm sorry sweetie, you're not what I want, no offense."The said nothing, but Will could see that she was about to start crying. A few seconds later, the girl started bursting out in tears. Will quickly ran to the girl and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Hey don't cry, your really pretty. It's just I didn't ask for this." The girl shook her head and continued crying. Will sighed and looked past her. He really didn't know what to do. He had a beautiful half naked girl in his bedroom, the guys would be proud of she wasn't crying her eyes out. Will turned around and grabbed her one of his shirts and lead her to his bed. They both sat down and he allowed her to calm down. Once he did, he decided to ask her the basics.

"Hey, what's your name?"The girl wiped her face, miraculously not messing up her makeup. She looked up at Will with the saddest face he had seen on a long time. It reminded him of all the hearts he broke, and every time Alicia would tell him about what guy had screwed her over.

"Marcy Sweet."Will raised his eyebrow and looked down at her, he was not falling for that one.

"What's your real name?"Marcy started started squirming in her seat. She obviously did not feel comfortable with talking about her personal life. It took her a few seconds before she spoke up.

"It's Mary Kerig. But I like Marcy, so please call me Marcy."Will shook his head yes and held out his hand.

"I'm Will Gardner, It's a pleasure to meet you Marcy." Will put an emphasis on Marcy and smiled. Marcy smiled back and shook his hand.

"So why were you crying?" Marcy sighed and looked away. She looked as though she was about to cry when Will started to rub her back.

"Calm down, take it one step at a time."Marcy let out a deep breath and looked at Will.

"I don't know if I want to do this anymore."

"We don't have to talk."Marcy smiled as she let out a small breath.

"I meant being an escort not talking Will."Will smiled and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I'm sorry. Why don't you want to do this. I mean it is perfectly fine if you leave or don't leave. It's your life."

"It's Brian, my boyfriend. He has no idea that i do what I do. He thinks that I'm a social worker. Well I am, but I still do this job on the side."

"Do you like your job, I mean the escort job?"Marcy sighed again and got up and started to pace around the room. Just before she was about to spill her guts, Will's door opened. Cameron opened the door and came in. As he walked in, Will could hear the music continue to blare from the outside and people laughing.

"At least someone is having a good time," He thought to himself.

"Will, Pete is drunk and Manny is damn near dead. We're going to take this back to our hotel so you can sleep. Or whatever you may do in your bed."Cameron smiled before closing the door behind him. He heard shouting and then groans and silence. Will turned back to Marcy who looked ghostly.

"Don't worry, you're safe, I don't plan on having sex with anyone tonight."He ushered her to continue.

"I like my job. I have never been hurt, everyone is so nice. But Brian is so good to me. He's nice, he's smart, he makes me laugh, he's amazing. But I make so much money, and he thinks I'm so pure and amazing. I just don't know what I should do anymore. Should I tell him?" Will thought for a second. He thought about all of his relationships that he has had. He has never his himself, he has always been open in all of his relationships, and they stay, even knowing that he is a playboy. But he does have secrets that he has never told anyone. Even though some of them are bad and dark, he knew if he told Alicia, she would still love him, right?

"Do you love him?"Marcy looked at him and without a second thought, she answered.

"Yes."

"Does he love you. And I don't mean he likes you a lot. Can you see the two of you being together forever? Him as well?"

"Yes." She said with slight hesitation.

"Then I think that you should tell him."She looked at him with glossy eyes.

"You think so?" Will smiled as he shook his head.

"I think so."Marcy smiled and gave will a huge hug. Will hugged her back and waited for her to release him. It took her a few minutes but she finally did.

"Hey Marcy, it's late, you can take the couch, I'll get you a blanket."Will went to his closet and grabbed an extra blanket and laid it out on the couch. He went back into the room and grabbed two pillows and gave it to her. He was going to let her sleep in his bed, but if Alicia found out, it would kill her. Marcy quietly took the pillow from Will and gave him a kiss on the cheek before leaving for the couch.

Will stripped down to his boxers and pulled on pajama pants. He climbed into bed and quickly fell asleep.

A few hours later, Will was awoken by banging on his door. He looked to his bed, which looked as though two people had slept on it, and got up. He rubbed his eyes and got up. He walked to the door, only to find Marcy standing in the doorway. Will quickly walked to his door as Marcy was closing it.

"Who was that?"Marcy shrugged as she went back onto Will's room. Will was going to stop her, but he had a bad feeling about whomever was at the door. He unlocked it and left just to see a crying Alicia walk into the elevator. Will cursed at himself and ran down the emergency staircase. Will ran to the lobby, but she wasn't there. He saw the doorman and ran to talk to him.

"Did you see a woman came through here?"

"She ran out crying and got in her car."

"Shit, thanks." Will ran back to the elevator, he was going to have a talk with Marcy.

He breathed heavily as he got in the elevator to go back to his apartment. When he got back to his apartment he went straight for his room. Marcy was going yo get a piece of his mind.

"What the hell Marcy, who answers other people's door?"Marcy started crying again as Will yelled at her. Will sighed as he went over and sat next to her on the bed. He couldn't yell at her now that she is crying.

"Look, I'm sorry that I yelled at you, but you were talking to my girlfriend. Now I think I am in so much trouble." Marcy shook her head and got up.

"I am so sorry for ruining everything. It's just you were so peaceful, I didn't want to wake you." Will got up and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I understand, but you should go. Marcy shook her head and left. A few moments later, he heard his front door slam. Will fell onto his bed and ran his hands across his face.

"What am I going to do?"Will said out loud as he wondered how he would fix this mess.

Outside in an black Sudan, Pete got into the car.

"Did everything go as plan?"

"Yes, I saw her run out a few minutes ago. I had to sneak out early to wait for her. She didn't take long."The man stopped him before he continued his rant by placing an envelop in his hand.

"This should make your honeymoon extra comfortable."Pete smiled as he got out the car.

"Thanks Mr. Gold."Eli quickly sped out of his parking spot and called Peter.

"Phase one is done. It shouldn't be too long before Alicia and Will are through."

"Good."Was all Peter said before hanging up. Eli felt shivers run down his spine as he thought about what he was doing. He had done much worse for other clients, but something felt off about this one. He felt like he was making a big mistake.

* * *

So, what did everyone think? What will happen with Will and Alicia. Also how about Eli, I kind of feel bad for making him a bad guy.


	17. Chapter 17

Hey guys, in back. I decided to send this one up since my birthday is tomorrow (in like twenty minutes) and I knew with exams and my birthday, I would forget. Anyway, sorry for last week, its the end of finals so hopefully I will update more quickly. But here it is, enjoy! Don't forget to Review.

* * *

Alicia woke up puffy eyed and with a serious headache. She rolled out of bed and saw that it was empty. She went to the bathroom, used it and washed her face. She looked at herself in the mirror and saw how puffy and red her eyes and face was. She tried to keep the tears from falling as she remembered what had happened last night, or more this morning. She remembered the confused look on the girl's face and how comfortable she seemed. The girl looked like she fit perfectly in that shirt. Alicia remembered that shirt now, he wears it all the time, she's slept in that shirt before. Was that he shirt that he gives to all of his whores? Was she nothing more than a long conquest, was she no better than that girl in his shirt?

Alicia shook her head as she let the tears fall down her cheeks. She gripped the ends of the sink as she lowered her head.

"You will not fall for this again. You are better than this." Alicia looked up in the mirror and wiped her face, hard. She kept wiping her face until she was no longer wiping her face, but hitting it. Owen quickly ran into the bathroom and grabbed his sister's hands. He pulled her hands to her side and wrapped his arms around her waist, successfully holding his sister still.

"Alicia, calm down. You are OK, we are going to be ok."Owen held his sister while she cried a little more. He finally let his sister go once her cries fell to sniffles. Owen turned her around and made her face him.

"Now I didn't slaved over that hot stove for you to cry your eyes out. Alicia you will feel so much better once you eat something."

"I'm not hungry."Alicia said after rubbing her arm. The only thing that she wanted to do was sleep and cry.

"I know you Alicia, if I leave you alone, you will just sit and cry. You're better than whatever happened. Now you are going to eat breakfast, and help me move into my new apartment. Then you are going to see Will and feel so much better."Alicia tried to keep the tears from falling. He was right, if it was Peter that had cheated and not Will, she would have ran to Will in a heartbeat. But the tables have turned, yet the last thing she will do is run to Peter.

"I can't go to Will, he's the problem."

"What do you mean he's the problem?"Owen backed up and leaned against the door, he was ready to listen.

"I left last night to go see him because he wasn't answering his phone. Only when I got there, some young blonde was in his shirt answering the door for him."

"Well what did he say about it?"

"I didn't stay to ask."Owen shook his head in disappointment.

"Alicia you should have confronted him. Maybe he had a good excuse."Alicia placed her hands on her hips and started to get extremely defensive. She thought if anyone would be on her side, it would be her younger brother.

"Are you on his side?"Owen rolled his eyes as he tried to get his sister to understand.

"Alicia, I am on your side, but I have been in situations like this. And trust me, if he would have stayed a few minutes longer, everything would have been fine. But he had to run out."

"Didn't you cheat on your ex?"Owen put up a finger to silence his sister. He was doing his best to make her feel better, but she wasn't helping.

"Look, just talk to him. After we unpack, we'll go see him."

"I really don't want to."Owen smiled as he moved closer to his sister. He knew she was lying, she loved him. That will never go away.

"Yes you do."She hated it when he was right, she really did want to see him. He was the only person that made her feel better in times like this. Alicia rolled her eyes as she forfeited.

"OK fine, I'll talk to him." Owen clapped as he walked out the bathroom.

"You should clean yourself up, you look like hell."Owen called as he made his way out the room to the kitchen. Alicia shook her head, he was Veronica's son.

Alicia sighed as she closed her bathroom door and cleaned herself up. It took her longer than normal, but she did it.

They ate their breakfast in silence as Alicia tried her hardest to eat as slow as possible. But as soon as Owen finished his breakfast, he grabbed her plate and threw it in the sink.

"I wasn't done."Alicia whined as she watched Owen grab their things.

"I am." Owen walked out the apartment holding the keys to his car behind him. Alicia groaned as she got up and walked after him.

It took the pair of them four hours to unpack Owen and put everything in it's place. Luckily the movers were there when they got there and was able to unpack his bed and couch. Alicia was happy to know that her brother did have some sense and hire movers for the heavy items. But she did not enjoy the trip to get his little things.

Owen flopped down on his couch once the last picture was placed. Alicia had to admit that that she liked the place. It was a two bedroom with a nice living room. It wasn't as expensive or big as her apartment, but it was nice. And it looked a lot like Owen, it fit him well.

"You ready to go?"Owen asked after Alicia flopped down next to him. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the back of the couch. She was not ready to tackle her problems. The last thing she wanted was to see him, talk to him, or even think about him, but he was the only thing on her mind. As she helped move, he ran through her mind. The way he walked, talked, fucked. The way he fucked her. She hated herself for caring, but she loved him too much.

Owen put his hand on her arm and pulled her out of the mess of thoughts that she calls her mind. She opened her eyes and looked at her brother. Owen got up and pulled his sister with him.

"Come on, you're getting a shot of tequila and we are going to see Will."Alicia groaned as she got dragged to Owen's new kitchen. He sat her down and grabbed the only thing in his cabinet.

"I can't believe that the only thing you found important was alcohol. Not food or anything like that."Owen smiled as he opened a bottle of tequila and grabbed two shot glasses.

"It was from my old apartment, food spoils, alcohol doesn't."Alicia smiled as she grabbed her glass after Owen poured her a shot. She took it with ease, without any chasers or salt. Owen's eyes widened as he watched his sister take the shot quicker than him. Owen poured her another one and watched her drink that one just as quickly.

"So you really think he's cheating?" Alicia looked up at her brother then looked away. She could not believe that he had so much faith in him. How could he believe in a person he barely knew when there is so many people have hurt her, or him them.

"How can you be so calm about Will, when you found out about Peter, you were pissed. Now that it's Will, you are OK. You don't even know him."Owen shrugged and took a shot.

"I remember him from college, well when you were in law school. We met once or twice, graduation and some other thing. I know him mostly from your diary."Owen placed his hand up to silence her. He knew that she would get mad, but she needed to hear him out.

"I knew that you loved him from your diary, but I had no idea about him. Then I met him, and he was just as you described him. He was a breath of fresh air, for you. He was absolutely in love with you, I was surprised that you didn't see it. I hoped that you two would get together eventually, but then you got pregnant and married Peter."It was Alicia's turn to be shocked, she only turned her mom, she never knew that her brother knew too.

"You knew?"Owen rolled his eyes, he couldn't believe that she thought that he was so stupid. Of course he knew, she was damn near showing when she got married.

"Yes I knew, and I was pissed, but not for the reasons you think. I was mad that you were marrying Peter not Will. I liked Will, i loved you and Will being together. And then you screwed the pooch."

"I'm sorry I got pregnant."Alicia wanted to defend herself and Peter, but she really did wish that she didn't marry Peter. She loves her kids, she would never change them for the world. Bit if she could change their father, she would.

Owen placed his hand on top of hers to calm her down. He knew how easily she could get hot and bothered.

"I know, but I still had high hopes for you two. But you got married and crushed them, you should have seen how mad I was. It was like I was watching general hospital and...I'll skip the analogy. But I was really mad and disappointed. So I gave up on your love life, and I kind of gave up on you. And I hope that you will forgive me, I was a selfish brat."Alicia grabbed her brother's hand and kissed it. She knew her brother left her for a reason, and it did hurt but she loved him and would always forgive him. So no matter what he did, she would always be there for him, even if he wasn't. What are siblings for if not being there for them and always loving them, no matter what?

"I figured you weren't too keen on me marrying Peter, but I didn't know that you wanted me to marry Will."Owen shrugged his shoulders, he wasn't sure if she would listen.

"I love you I want you to know that."

"I love you too, now continue, I have a feeling you're not done."Owen smiled and put the cap on the tequila bottle.

"On the way to Will's."Owen grabbed his car keys and started walking towards his front door. Alicia sighed and got up. She hoped that she would get out of this one.

Owen started the car and started driving towards Will's. Luckily Alicia gave him the address earlier, or he would have been lost. That and the GPS.

"Ok so why else did you believe in Will, other than self pity?"

"I was so happy for you when Peter was arrested, I thought that you had a chance with someone better. And yes I should have given Peter a chance, but now. So I came back, well I was going to but life happened. Then I did, and you know what I found? I found a Will, with the same enthusiasm and love in his eyes for you when I first met him. And he was so overprotective of you. I mean he was ready to destroy me when he thought that I was some random guy in your office. He really thought that I was a guy that you were dating, wow I really fell in love with him. And I may cheat, I may have not found my true love yet, but I know what it looks like. It looks like you and Will. And no man that has waited for twenty years will fuck it up over some stupid girl, trust me. He loves you and he is not giving anything up for you. Especially some cheap thrill."Owen placed his hand on her leg and patted it. He had a point, there is no reason that Will would give up everything, especially after all that he had said, for some bimbo. Unless he never meant anything that he said. But he wouldn't do that, would he?

"Owen I don't know, what if you're wrong." Owen shrugged and looked over.

"Then we go back to my place and drink until the kids come home."Alicia smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. He may it always be there, but when he is, he is.

It didn't take long for them to arrive at Will's. Owen parked in front of the apartment complex and turned to Alicia.

"Now I want you to think big and not run crying. I know you are going to want to run, don't. Stand your ground and get your man."Owen smiled as he unlocked the doors. Alicia looked like a ghost.

"You're not coming?"

"No, I don't want to be there when you two make up, I don't have time for that."Alicia rolled her eyes and got out the car.

"Call me if anything happens."Owen yelled out before driving away. Alicia took a breath before entering the apartment complex. She walked straight to the elevator without saying anything to anyone.

As she rode up to his floor, it dawned on her that he could be at work, it was late I'm the afternoon now, he could have went to work. Alicia thought that it still wouldn't hurt to try, it's best to find out the truth now than later.

She knocked on the door three times, there was no answer. She knocked again, a little louder this time. She heard some shuffling and stood back for them to open the door. It took the person a few seconds before opening the door. When it did open, she was happy to see Will on the other side.

"Alicia."He breathed out as he opened the door wide enough for her to walk in. Alicia said nothing as she walked into Will's apartment, signaling to him that he was in deep shit. The only thing worse than Alicia coming into his home in silence is his mother.

Alicia internally bit her lip as she tried to control herself. Will was wearing nothing but a pair of pants, he looked like he hadn't moved from in front of the TV all day. She wondered if he went to work or if he had been at home all day? And if he did, why didn't he try to call her or reason with her? Why did he seem as though he didn't care, if he loved her so much? Will's cool words took her away from her bad thoughts

"Can I get you something to drink?"Will asked as he closed the door behind her. Alicia shook her head and stood in the middle of the room.

"There wouldn't happen to be anyone here?"She said bluntly as she looked around the apartment without moving her feet.

Will walked closer to her as he sighed, he had no idea how to get out of this one. He tried to grab her hand and walk her to the couch. But Alicia pulled her hand away from him as if it was hot coal.

"I just want answers, I don't want to be with you right now."Her words broke his heart. He hoped that she would never say those words to him.

"Did you know her?"

"No, look Alicia just sit down."Again he reached for her, but she backed away from his touch, using her bag as a shield.

"Who was she?"Will ran his fingers through his hair as he tried to reason with his soon to be ex girlfriend.

"She was an escort..."But before Will could say anything more, Alicia started walking towards the door. Will ran as fast as he could to stop her from walking out his door. He grabbed her before she reached the door knob. He wrapped his arms around her and picked her up.

"Alicia it's not what you think, I love you."Alicia struggled as she tried to get out of his hold. She had heard that excuse so many times before, she was dead tired of it. Will held his grip firm against her. All he wanted to do was hold her and make her feel better and happy.

"Let me go!"Will could hear her voice crack, he knew that there were tears rolling down her cheek.

"I will once you promise to listen to me."

"You fucked a hooker, you are no better than Peter!"Will could not believe that she could ever compare him to that monster of a man. He was much better than Peter, he actually loved Alicia. He was better than him, much better.

Will turned Alicia around so she could see him and pinned her against the door. She was not going to leave until she heard him out.

"I never fucked her, I would never do that to you. I am not Peter, I would never hurt you like that. "Will wanted to kiss her and hoped that it would make things better, but he knew it wouldn't.

"If you didn't, why was she in my shirt?"Alicia was not believing a words that Will was saying at the moment, all she knew were the facts. Fact one, he always was a playboy. Fact two, a random girl answered the door with his shirt on.

"The broke down at a party my friends threw for Pete, he's getting married. Pete, Manny and my friends from law school kidnapped me, took me to a strip club and then we came back here. When we got here, there were escorts waiting. One of them, Macy the girl who answered the door, broke down crying. I helped her make life altering decisions and gave her my shirt to cover up. I let her sleep here because it was late and when I woke up, she was answering my door. I kicked her out afterwards. That's all that happened. No sex, no nothing, just talking. And yes it sounds ridiculous, but that is what happened."Alicia couldn't believe the bullshit that he was spewing at her. They talked, he got kidnapped? No way.

"You have got to do better than that Will."

"Look, think what you will, that is what happened. I don't lie to you, unless I have to. Besides, i would have came up with a better lie than that. I told you the truth, and that is all that I have. And the fact that you would compare me to him, is just unthinkable to me. Don't you ever bring me down to his disgusting level." He let her go, he knew no matter what he said, it wouldn't have made a difference. He walked over to his couch, waiting to hear the end of his relationship walk out the door.

Will was astonished when he sat down and didn't hear the door close. He looked up to see Alicia staring back at him.

"You're giving up?"

"I know you, no matter what I say, you will not believe me. He has put it in your mind that every guy is a liar and a cheater. I'm not that guy, if I cheat, I'll tell you. But I could never cheat on you. Especially not after everything the both of us have been through. I have fought for you and done everything I can to be with you. I tried, if you want me, come get me."Will didn't I've an inch as he watched Alicia move from the door. At first she turned around towards the door. Then she stopped and turned towards Will. He was right after all, he always fought for her, he was always there. Only once did she stick up for him, and that was after he nearly threatened her to leave if she didn't. She knew that this wasn't going to be a walk in the park. Now is the time for her to show her commitment to him, just like he did. If if the excuse sounded fake, she had to trust him if she wanted this to work.

Alicia slowly walked to Will, she felt like she was walking forever. As if she was walking through time and choosing him for once. As if she finally decided that Will was the one, she would finally be happy no matter what.

When she finally reached Will, he pulled her from her button down to his lips and kissed her. Alicia placed a leg on each side of him and sat in his lap. Once they finished kissing, Alicia laid her head on his shoulder as he rubbed her back.

"I love you."She whispered into his ear. Will smiled and kissed her ear.

"I know."

* * *

So did everyone enjoy? After the finale, I needed her to end up with Will, for real his time. Anyway, night and everyone have a wonderful Monday.


	18. Chapter 18

Peter slammed his fist on his kitchen table, causing Eli to jump slightly before re-adjusting his suit. Eli was starting to get worried himself and his employer. Peter's temper seemed to be getting out of control. The closer Will and Alicia get, the angrier he gets. And unfortunately the anger Peter gets, the more reckless he gets. Which worries Eli on whether or not Peter should get his job back, if his wife, who is a lawyer now, gets him this angry and reckless when it comes to their marriage. Eli didn't want to know what would happen if she pissed him off in court. Peter was already going to extremes to get his wife back. And if you asked him, he'd say that it was a useless task. Even though he doesn't know Alicia Florrick very well, from all of the surveillance that he has had on her, he can tell how much she is in love with Will, and when a woman is truly in love, she never lets them go. They'd have to be a moron to do that, but she did do it before.

"Peter I'm handling it." Eli pleaded. He had never been afraid of any of his clients, Peter might be the first.

"You've been saying that for weeks. Your last plan failed and now I'm wondering if you were as good as they really said. Maybe I should find a new campaign manager." Now Peter was going too far. Eli had been fired before; for being too brazen, for going too far, for doing anything to protect, preserve and help his client. But never has he gotten fired for doing his job. Eli was doing everything, short of killing the man. And no matter what, Eli would never resort to killing someone. Unless they went after his daughter, then he'd have no choice. But for a client, never.

"Peter, I have done everything in my power to help you. I really thought that she would leave him, but she didn't leave you right away so I guess I should have known." Peter got up and raised his hand as if he was going to hit Eli, but he stopped himself. Peter took a deep breath and sat back down. Peter knew that he needed to keep his temper if he knew what was good for him. He wanted to win and get his life back together, and he knew violence would not help anyone. Besides, he was never a violent man, but the more Alicia defies him, the angrier he gets.

"Do better."

"There is not much I could do to stop them from being with each other. I've erased voicemails, I've setup Will. I could try setting up Alicia, but I doubt that she'll go for it. Literally the only thing I haven't tried is kill the man." Peter looked up at Eli and smiled.

"Peter no, you're still a lawyer, and not my lawyer by the way. I can't discuss murder with you, I won't discuss murder with you. What I said was a joke and nothing more" Peter raised an eyebrow and got up to get something to drink. He opened his cabinet and grabbed two drinking glasses and a bottle of scotch.

"I know that Eli, I would never ask you to kill Will, that's going too far. Even if the man deserves it." Even though Peter was saying one thing, he knew he meant something else. Peter sat down and poured the both of a glass of scotch. Peter slid a glass to Eli as he sipped on his. Eli looked down at the glass then back at Peter.

"Peter I'm serious, if you think that I will kill for you, you are sadly mistaken." Peter drank the rest of his drink and stood up. When someone makes a promise, he expects them to fulfill it, not half-ass it.

"You said that you would do anything to help me. Are you saying that you are not going to help me?"

"Didn't you just fire me a few minutes ago?" Peter started laughing and walked towards Eli. Eli started to freeze up, he had no idea what would happen next. Peter was starting to scare him, yet he showed no fear, he would not go out like a wimp. Peter stood beside Eli and patted hi, on the back. Eli would argue that he hit him a little too hard.

"Hypothetically Eli, only hypothetically. I wouldn't fire you, you've been so good to me right? Besides why would I fire you so late, it would be hard for me to win, and incredibly stupid. But I might hire someone else to worry about my wife, you work on my campaign ok? I'll see you tomorrow ok?" Peter patted him on the back again and sat back down in his seat. Eli was frozen for a second before straightening his suit and walking out the door.

Eli got in his car quickly and opened his phone. He knew what Peter meant by contracting out to "help with his wife", he knows what he is going to do, and he knows where he got the idea. Eli knew that he should call Alicia and warn her about Peter. But the election was next week, actually five days, and he doubt if he do anything before then, or would he?

"He's not a murder." Eli told himself as he turned off his phone and drove home.

Alicia rolled over in her bed and was stopped from falling off her bed by something hard. She smiled when she looked over to find Will's sleeping body in her bed. She moved the blanket that was restricting the two of them from being closer. Alicia wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close to her. Will moaned as he rolled over, Alicia smiled and got on top of him. Alicia started kissing Will from the top of his head and lower. She pulled the sheet over her head as she went lower down his body. When she reached her destination, Will woke up with a moan.

"Alicia, good morning." He smiled as he went under the blanket and pulled her head up to his. He embraced her with a soft loving kiss before she collapsed on his chest.

"I could get used to waking up to this." Alicia smiled and looked up at him.

"Well you are lucky that the kids were at Jackie's this weekend, if it wasn't for that, this would not be happening." Will clasped his hands together in a praying position.

"Thank god for Jackie." Alicia started laughing and pulled Will's hands down. She sighed as she laid her head on his chest and started drawing circles on his chest.

"Should I meet the kids?" Alicia looked up quickly before looking down at his chest again. She had forgot about doing that. She didn't know what she thought she should do about meeting the kids. She was so hell bent on keeping her relationship with Will together and divorcing Peter, she nearly forgot about the kids. Well when it came to the divorce she did, but she selfishly represented herself when it came to Will, she just wanted to be happy.

"It doesn't have to be today, I just mean soon. Especially if we aren't hiding ourselves anymore. I mean I knew that one day you would introduce me them, but I just thought we should talk about it first. But I'm not rushing you at all, you have all the time, introduce me whenever." Will ran his fingers threw her hair as he talked to her. He knew better then to rush her. It didn't matter anyway, once she made a decision, she usually sticks to it. Alicia looked up at him and just stared at him. She didn't know what to say. She loved him, she could see the two of them together for a long time. But introducing him to the kids would make things really real. But they were coming out soon, and that makes their relationship, really real. And it would be better if the kids knew before the world. But how would they feel if they knew that their mother cheated, is cheating on their father? How would Grace?

Alicia buried her face in Will's chest, causing Will to sigh heavily. He knew that this wasn't good.

"It's ok, don't worry about it." Alicia looked up at Will and kissed him.

"I love you, I do, but the kids."

"Yes I know, so don't worry, we'll tell them soon enough." Will kissed the top of her forehead and rubbed her back.

"No, you don't know, I love my kids, and I don't want any surprises for them. But I do want to tell them, we will tell them. But if I tell them right after the divorce that I'm dating some other guy, not that you are some guy. But I know my kids, they will freak for sure. So we should wait, two months, and I think that they should be the first to know. So that means…"

"We have to wait two months, like Peter wanted." Alicia sighed and laid her head back down on his chest.

"You know I never meant for this to happen?"

"You never do." Alicia sat up to check the time, it was almost time for them to get up and ready for work. She was happy the kids weren't here, she would have woken up earlier to get them ready. Now she can sit in bed a little longer with her disappointed boyfriend. Maybe the kids should have stayed home, she would have never had this discussion.

"Will I-"Alicia was stopped in her tracks by the sound of her front door opening. They looked at each other and then to the opened door. They didn't close it because they didn't see a reason to, now they did.

"Mom, have you seen my Biology notebook?" Alicia sat up quickly as she heard her daughter start walking to her room. She hopped off Will and shooed him to a closet.

"Go quickly in the closet." She whispered as she walked with him to the closet with the sheet wrapped around her body. She managed to close a naked Will in her closet before Grace walked into her room.

"Mom, did you hear me? Why are you wrapped in your sheets?" Alicia to her bed before running her hands through hair.

"You called me, I got up and was coming out to help you. Why are you here anyway, isn't grandma supposed to take you to school?" Grace walked in and started looking around her mom's room, disregarding her mom's appearance.

"I forgot my notebook and Zach needed to grab something. Grandma said we could get it on the way to school. I can't find it in my room though." Grace stopped looking for her notebook right in front of her mom's closet and looked at her mom.

"Why don't you have pajamas on?" Just as she was about to tell Grace when Zach walked in with his backpack in his hand.

"Grace you haven't found it yet, we're going to be late. Mom, where are your clothes?" Alicia sighed and looked at the closet.

"I just asked the same thing."

"Mom what are you hiding?" The kids smiled at her and looked at each other.

"I-um I, well. Don't you two have school?"

"Yes, and we are going to be late if Grace doesn't hurry." Zach glared at his younger sister as she rolled her eyes.

"I will once I find my notebook, I really can't find it."

"Check the dining room." Alicia said as she pushed her daughter out of her room. Grace walked to the dining room to check for her notebook while Zach stood and stared at his mom.

"So you going to tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"Why you are naked."

"I am naked because parents do weird things when their kids are gone. One of those things are sleeping naked." Zach looked anything except understanding. Alicia rolled her eyes and pushed him out the room.

"You two can't be late."

"You tell her that." Zach agreed as he followed his sister's footsteps.

"Found it." Grace screamed from the living room. Zach walked faster and grabbed a hold of his younger sister.

"Finally, let's go. Bye mom."

"Bye mom." Grace yelled as she got dragged from her position in the apartment. Alicia waved and smiled as she heard her children argue as they got into the elevator. She sighed as she closed the door and quickly made her way back to her bedroom. Will was putting his clothes back on when she walked in.

"That was definitely not how I wanted you to meet the kids." Will smiled as he buttoned his pants. He walked up to her and kissed her.

"I know. It was funny, I was feeling really trapped in the closet back there. I started freaking when Grace came close to the closet. I didn't know what to do, I grabbed one of your dresses and covered myself up, waiting for her to open the door."

"Luckily she didn't." Alicia pulled Will closer to her once he tried to walk away from her. She kissed him again and hugged him.

"Two months isn't a long time."

"I know, I just wish that we could stop hiding in closets and just be free." Alicia let Will go to finish getting dressed and opened her closet door.

"Coming from the man that is infamous for multiple relationships at one time and sneaking around." Will smiled and whispered in her ear as she looked for something knew to wear for the day.

"And yet I was open to them and everyone knew who I was and what I did before them."

"Are you saying that I am not open about myself? Because I am an open book. Literally everyone knows everything about me." Alicia turned around, appalled at the accusations that Will was throwing around everywhere.

"Yes everyone knows about you and what Peter has done to you, but only a select few actually knows who you are inside. Besides, no one knows about us. You are not and open as you think you are. Just because everyone wants to know what you are doing every second of your day, doesn't mean that everyone knows you."

"That's exactly why I didn't want to tell the world. We would never be happy together, the whole world would want to know and be all over it. We wouldn't be Will and Alicia, we would be 'State's attorney's ex-wife and lover'. That is not something that I want for us, or anyone. I just want to be happy and be with you. I can't do that if paparazzi is following us everywhere."

"So now you don't want to tell anyone?"

"No, our friends and family yes, the world no."

"Unfortunately we can't have one without the other, especially with your brother." Alicia hit Will and they both started laughing.

"He can keep quiet when he wants too. What about Diane?"

"What about Diane?"

"Are you sure she would never say anything?"

"I don't see why she would." Alicia rolled her eyes and moved to her bed. She was never too keen on Diane, she was pretty sure that Diane had some kind of grudge on her. She had no idea why, she's been nothing but nice to her. The only thing that she can think of why she would hate her is because of Will. Hopefully Diane just wants to protect him and has no ulterior motive.

"Sure, but Will so we tell our family in two months?"

"Two months after the divorce is final or two months from now?" Alicia shrugged her shoulders and dropped her sheet. Will forgot his train of thought and started unbuttoning his pants. The naked woman trick always worked for Alicia. She just hopped that this would last long enough for them to not have as many fights. But at the same time, she didn't want her relationship to be centered around sex, even if it was amazing. She'll just have to deal it for now. Maybe when everything comes out, their relationship will be based on truth finally and Alicia will feel complete.

After their makeup sex, it didn't take long for Alicia to get ready and dress for work. Unfortunately, Will had to run out after sex, he could take a shower there, but he had no clothes there and he doubted that no one would notice if he came in wearing jeans and a shirt. Will called his assistant and told her he'd be late. He hoped being late was better than showing up on time is his casual attire.

Alicia arrived to work on time, but with nothing to do. She had been getting a lot of work done, she tries her hardest to stay away from Will lately. She didn't want to be all over him all the time. If she was seen with Will every day, every hour, every minute, people will start to see something they shouldn't.

Alicia sat in her office and started flipping through files that she didn't need. She had court in a few hours, but it was a simple hit and run case, she could defend it in her sleep. Her client didn't do it and there was overwhelming evidence to prove her point. She thought about calling Kalida and seeing if she had anything to do before she had court. It was funny, she felt like she was in high school, seeing if her friend wanted to hang out before class. Actually lately everything has felt like high school, and she was starting to get tired of it.

Speaking of high school, Eli walked in carrying a brown envelope. He closed the door behind him slowly. Without saying a word, he sat down and placed the envelope on her desk. She raised her eyebrow at the abrupt entrance.

"And to what honor do I owe the infamous Mr. Gold to grace my presence?" Alicia joked, but Eli's seriousness could choke a horse. She was sure that she had never seen him this serious, even when they talked about the campaign. She was starting to get word when Eli said nothing.

"Eli, what's wrong?" Eli looked at the envelope before saying anything.

"In that envelope, holds the end of Will's career." Alicia looked down at the envelope and then back at Eli. She didn't know if he was lying or telling the truth. But for everyone's sake, she hoped he was lying.

"What do you mean the end of his career?"

"You know, I tried to dig up dirt on you. I knew it would be hard, I mean you left your career for your husband and family. At first I didn't try, but as I started looking for dirt on you, I came across something on Will. Because if you go after one, you have to go after their spouse. And sense you are refusing to get back with your husband, Will is the closest thing to your spouse."

"Eli I'm not refusing to get back with my husband. I'm living my life and choosing myself."

"That's nice, I really do hope that you choose yourself, but if you do, it will hurt more people than you think."

"Eli, just tell me what's in the envelope." Alicia did not need Eli to tell her to think about her options, she was tearing herself up on her own.

"I told you, it will ruin Will. You can open it, find out and discuss with Will how to stop this from coming out. Or you can get back with Peter and this thing gets buried forever. You can also look at it and still get back with Peter, it will just ruin your relationship with Will. But that is none of my business."

"Eli are you blackmailing me, because Peter have so many skeletons in his closet that it should be a graveyard. You should work on your candidate before coming to me." Alicia threw the envelope at Eli and looked at him. She was not going to be blackmailed.

"Well I'm sure that peter has many skeletons, but none of his are coming to light, I made sure of that. Will wasn't as good. And Peter's might not allow him to run, Will's will allow him not to practice law." Alicia looked at the envelope again and back at Eli. She was starting to worry what could possibly be so bad that he would be disbarred.

"Exactly, think about it. I need to know before the election, goodbye Alicia." Alicia sighed and leaned her head back as Eli walked out of her office. He dropped the envelope on the desk before getting up. He stopped before he left out the office.

"Alicia, I'm sorry." Eli quickly walked out the office and disappeared down the hallway. Alicia didn't even hear him, she was too busy trying to figure out what she should do next. She looked down at the envelope and grabbed it.

"Whatever you are, you can't be that bad. Right?"


	19. Chapter 19

Ok guys so I think that maybe I may end this story next chapter, but continue it in another installment. Or make one long story. What do you guys think? Tell me about it in the reviews. O don't forget to review.

* * *

Alicia looked in the mirror and looked at herself. She wondered who she had turned into, was this the woman that she always wanted to be? Her husband is threatening her to get back with him. The man that she hopes is the love of her life is hiding secrets from her and is possibly in a lot of trouble. Her brother is hiding something from her too and her mother is getting married again. She wondered if she even wanted to continue this life. She was given an out, would she take it. If she did, would the consequences out way the good?

First and most important, the kids. How would they react to their mother flipping between men? Zach might understand but he had already prepared himself for his parents to split. Of course it would take some time, but would he even want to? And Grace, it would be the last straw, she could lose her daughter for good by doing this. Or would she feel more at home and at ease if her life went back to the way it was, even though life will never be the same again.

Then there is Will. He would die if they broke up, she just knew it. But by leaving, she could secure his job and possibly his life. Will getting back with Peter really secure his job. Peter might be spiteful and still ruin his life, just because they were together. Peter is that kind of man. Could she live with herself if he lost everything, including her? Well on the position, staying or leaving him just might end in the same result. But would an investigation truly ruin his career, nothing could be that bad.

The brown envelope had been sitting on Alicia's nightstand for two days now. She had less than twenty-four hours to decide if she will destroy Will or herself. Eli wanted to know the day of the election at the latest. The funny thing is that he is gambling with the campaign. His threat only works if Peter wins, if he doesn't he has n hold on them, something Will and Alicia had hoped would happen. But as the election day drew closer, the more the outcome looker grim for the two of them. Peter was fifteen points ahead in the polls. He seemed to be the clear winner in this election already. So now it seems like her best bet is either to comply with Peter's demands or hope that whatever is in the envelope isn't as bad as Eli claims. She wanted badly to open that envelope, but she knew that she really didn't want to know what was in that envelope. She knew that if it was the same thing as Peter, she could never forgive him. That and it would only prove to her that all men are the same. She really wanted Will to be different.

Zach walked up behind his mother and placed a hand on her shoulder. Alicia jumped at the touched of her son and turned around. She smiled when she saw him standing behind her with his backpack in hand.

"Mom, it's time to go, we have school." She placed a hand on his cheek and grabbed her purse.

"Where's Grace?" Zach rolled his eyes and turned around.

"Grace! It's time to go!" He yelled then turned back to his mom.

"You know you could have just said that she's in her room." Zach shrugged then walked into the kitchen and sat at one of the bar stools. Grace quickly ran out her room and stood in front of her mother.

"I'm ready." She huffed and Zach hopped off the stool and followed his sister to the door.

Alicia quickly dropped the kids off at school then drove to the park. It was starting to get cold again in Chicago. Everyone was running around in coats and sweaters. It reminded her of Georgetown when she used to see everyone bundled up. She used to laugh at how they thought their winters were bad, it was nothing compared to Chicago. Will used to get so mad at her when they would go out and he would be wrapped in a huge coat and Alicia would wear a light jacket.

It also reminded her of that little apartment she shared with Peter that had little to no heat. They huddled together for warmth and would stay wrapped up for hours. She also remembered the nights when he wouldn't come home in the winter, when he was too busy "at work" to come cuddle with her after the kids were born.

Alicia huffed as she sat on a park bench. She should be at work, but she could not think about anything other than that stupid envelope. She called and said that she had a family crisis. Well she wasn't lying. If she doesn't decide soon, she would have more to worry about than whatever case she was on at the moment.

Alicia sat on that bench for a few more moments, just watching life before she got up and walked back to her car. Before she made her decision she had to get a few things straight.

Alicia arrived at Peter's campaign office a few minutes later. She found Peter sitting in his office with an intern standing awfully close to him and laughing. She saw Eli as she walked through the door but ignored him and walked straight into peter's office. The intern looked up scared, as if Alicia would hurt her or kill her. Alicia rolled her eyes and pointed to the door. The intern shook her head and quickly made her way out of the office. Peter smiled smugingly and offered her a seat. Alicia closed the door once the intern left and stood in front of Peter.

"So I assume you are here to accept my offer? Right on time I see."

"Actually I have another day and I am not here to accept or decline, just to get something straight." Peter raised an eyebrow and leaned back in his chair. He wanted to know what Alicia didn't understand about the agreement.

"I don't love you anymore, that I have come to terms with. I might have found a way to if you didn't go behind my back and try and split up Will and myself. I trusted you that you would leave us alone. We talked about how I would wait to tell anyone. I even discussed it with Will and we agreed that we would wait two more months. Then you go off and do this. What do you plan to get out of this? If I were to come back to you what would that accomplish? I don't love you, so I would not touch you or even talk to you unless I have too. You wouldn't sleep in the same bed as me, it would literally not be a marriage anymore. I would just be there for press and for people to think that we are married."

"That's fine."

"Peter that's imprisonment." Peter leaned forward and placed his hands on the desk.

"Look Alicia, you said until death do us part, I'm just keeping my end of the bargain."

"I didn't say "I will be your willing slave until I die or you no longer need me for political gain". I never agreed to this."

"You agreed to this the first time we met. I told you what I wanted, I cheated on you before we got married and you found out. This should not be anything new to you. Alicia do not act as though you had no idea. You knew this was a political marriage from the beginning."

"Our divorce will be finalized in two weeks. You already signed the papers."

"And I can get them back if I want to. One call to a judge and everything disappears. Our papers accidently get lost in the mail. Alicia I have done far worse, and I will do anything to get where I want. I told you, I will destroy you to keep you, or did I tell that to Will?" Alicia could not believe that this was the man that she married. Yes, she may have known what he wanted and what that meant for her, but that does not mean that she signed up for this. And for the first time in almost fifteen years, she wished that she never married him.

"Did that clear everything up for you?" Alicia gritted her teeth and stormed out of the office. She could not believe how much of a bastard he is, but he is right. At the moment, he had all the power, if he wanted, he could destroy her, and there was nothing she could do about it.

Alicia went home and texted Will to meet her there. She threw her coat off and opened a bottle of wine. Then she opened another. She was halfway through the second bottle when Will knocked on the door. She stumbled to open the door. She nearly fell into him when she opened the door. Will caught her and helped her to the kitchen.

"I came right after court, what's wrong, why are you drunk?" Alicia smiled and tried to kiss Will, she missed his lips and hit his cheek.

"I wanted to be as happy as possible before all hell broke loose." She slurred and threw her arm around his neck. Will was so confused and worried, he picked her up and took her to the couch. He sat her up on of the couches and grabbed a trash can. If she was anything like college, she would be puking soon. When he got back, Alicia slumped over the couch with her head on the cushions. Will propped her up again and sat down next to her. Then all of a sudden she started crying.

"Alicia what's wrong?" Alicia wiped her eyes then looked up at Will.

"This could be the last time you hold me in your arms. Will sighed and pulled her closer to him. He rubbed his fingers through her hair and kissed the top of her forehead.

"You are divorcing him; he won't be able to hurt us soon." Alicia vigorously shook her head.

"No, he can take it back, he can take everything back."

"What do you mean?" Will turned and raised her head to him. She looked at him with glossy eyes.

"He said he could call a judge and make our papers disappear, and I believe him."

"We'll find a way around it, we always do. We didn't make it this far just to give up." Alicia once again shook her head and looked at him.

"They're gonna ruin your career." Will started laughing and kissed her head again.

"No they're not, I will be fine." Alicia sighed and got up. She stumbled at first but made her way across the living room to hers. Will followed closely behind her. Alicia abruptly stopped at her door then walked in. She flopped down on her bed then reached for the brown envelope. She extended her hand and tried to give it to him. Will looked at her before taking the envelope. He sat down next to her as he opened the envelope. Once he did, his face turned ghost white. He quickly looked at Alicia.

"Did you open this?"

"No." She whispered. He placed an arm around her and kissed her on the forehead.

"Will it hurt you?"

"Yes." Alicia's heart dropped once she heard his answer.

"What are we going to do?" Will held her tight and kissed her on the lips.

"What you are going to do is sleep so your kids don't come home and see you drunk." Will got up and was about to leave when Alicia grabbed his jacket.

"Don't leave me." Will turned around and smiled.

"Of course, I'm just getting you some water." Will walked into the kitchen and opened a cabinet for a glass. He slammed the door and slammed the cup down. He really had no idea how he was going to fix this one. That one little envelope could ruin his entire career. He sighed as he poured Alicia a glass of water and walked back into the room. He found her fast asleep on her bed. Will went back to the living room and grabbed the trash can. He placed it beside her and took off his shoes and jacket. He climbed into bed with her and held her. It was least he could do, lay with her as long as he could; she was right; they may have to brake up to save him. That is if he chooses himself over them.

Will fell asleep sometime during the day and was suddenly awaken by the sound of the front door opening. Will quickly got out of her bed and put on his shoes. He didn't have time to grab his jacket for Zach quickly made his way to his mother's door. Will mentally cursed himself for fall asleep and not closing her door. Zach looked more than shocked when he saw a man in his mother's room and his mother fast asleep in her bed. Zach went from his mother to the man. At first he thought it was a burglar, but he realized by the half of suit that the man was wearing and lack of items in his hand, that he was not a burglar. Now other disgusting thoughts were entering his mind that he did not appreciate very well.

"Now before you start jumping to conclusion Zach, I did not hurt your mother."

"How do you know my name, and why are you here?"

"Well I think you should know my name first, and maybe in the living room with Grace?" Zach was skeptical, especially since he knew Grace's name as well. But he assumed he knew his mom so h agreed. They closed Alicia's door as they left the room and walked into the living room. Will sat on the couch while Zach grabbed Grace. Grace came in irritated, but froze as soon as she saw Will on the couch.

"Who is this?" Zach shrugged and sat down.

"Sit and find out." Grace rolled her eyes and sat down. The two of them sat and stared at Will until he spoke. Will cleared his throat and smiled.

"My name is Will Gardner, I'm your mom's boss." Both kids looked at each other and then realized who he was.

"Mom's friend from Georgetown."

"Yes, she's told you two about me?"

"A few times, you two are always on the phone so, we asked." Will started smiling as he thought of all of the late night phone calls and text messages.

"So I guess she told you about us as well." Will shook his head yes and got up and reached his hand out to them.

"It's nice to finally meet the two of you, I bet this isn't how you expected to meet huh." Zach shook his hand and so did Grace.

"So why are you here?" Zach asked once Will sat down back in his seat.

"Your mother got sick at work so I brought her home. I was just checking on her and about to leave once you two got home."

"Where is your jacket?"

"In your mom's room, I was sitting in there to make sure she didn't throw up again." Will had to lie, the truth wasn't his to tell.

"She is really bad when she's sick, she pukes and yet she wants to do everything she can. She acts as though she's not sick."

"Yeah, she tries to clean and do house work even though she shouldn't." The kids shook her head and laughed. They were surprised that their mother hadn't change since law school, and yet they weren't.

"Having a laugh at my expense I see." Alicia said as she stood at the doors of the living room. All three of them looked up to see Alicia looking perfectly fine, smiling at the sight of what could be her new family.

"Mom, Mr. Gardner said that you were sick and that he brought you home." Grace said as she got up to stand by her mother. Alicia placed her arm around her daughter and squeezed.

"Alright you two, I'm glad you had your fun, go do your homework, tomorrow is a busy day." Both kids got up and started walking towards their room until Grace turned around.

"Is Mr. Gardner staying for dinner, it's the least that we can do for him." Alicia looked from her kids to Will.

"Unless you have something to do?" Will shook his head and smiled.

"I would love to spend the night. I mean eat dinner." Alicia smiled and moved towards the kitchen, Will got up and followed.

"I know this wasn't the way that you wanted me to meet the kids but I fell asleep and…" Alicia turned around and grabbed the back of his neck, pulling him close to her and kissing him. Will was worried about the kids but quickly forgot about them. Will wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her even closer, deepening the kiss. The two of them backed up until they hit the kitchen counter and Will picked Alicia up and sat her on the counter, then stopped.

"Alicia the kids." Alicia put a finger to Will's lips, silencing him.

"Calm down, and your right, put me down." Will obeyed and backed away from her.

"Alicia what are we going to do?" Alicia laid her head on her chest and looked at the living room.

"We only have two options."

"Which are?"

"Make tonight last forever or fight for our lives." Will held Alicia tight for a few moments before letting her go.

"I'll help you make dinner." Will rubbed Alicia's shoulders and went to her refrigerator. Alicia turned around, skeptical.

"Will I've only seen you make cereal and pancakes." Will smiled and turned around.

"I resent that."

"It's true." Alicia moved past Will and opened the refrigerator and pulled out steak. Alicia had to bend over to grab the food, causing her ass to rub against Will's groin and causing a small moan to escape his lips. Alicia smiled and started to pull out the rest of the ingredients for dinner.

It didn't take long for the two of them to make dinner or for the two of them to eat. Will made hilarious conversation, quickly finding the perfect sport to talk to both children about. Will assumed that Zach would be easier to talk to about sports, being a boy, he never imagined that Grace would like sports or be in one and Zach not. But it did make it easier to talk to both of them. Next thing Alicia knew, it was well past both of their bed times and the three of them were up talking about everything ranging from sports to current events.

"Alright guys, you need to sleep, tomorrow is a big day, say goodnight to Mr. Gardner." Both children whined and yet get up from the couch and walked towards their room.

"Bye Mr. Gardner. You will come back soon won't you?" Zach asked and Grace nodded in agreement. Will looked from the kids to Alicia. She shrugged and looked at Will.

"I hope so." The kids smiled and went quickly back to their room. Alicia got up and started to clean up the kitchen. Will helped and quickly they cleaned and put up the food. Will walked into Alicia's room and grabbed his jacket. Alicia stood in her door way and watched him.

"And where do you think you are going?"

"I have to go, what do you think the kids will say if they see me spending the night?"

"I don't care, if you leave me now, you will make your decision to come back and be with me. If you stay, you have to make tonight so memorable that I can live off of our experience for years." Will walked up to Alicia and kissed her, softly.

"What if I do both?"

"Make tonight memorable and come back?" Will pulled her close and whispered in her ear.

"I told you, I can't and I don't want to live without you in my life. I love you and nothing is going to change that." Alicia smiled and let a lone tear run down her cheek. Will pulled Alicia into the room and closed the door behind them. He already knew what decision she was going to make, but he hoped that he could at least have tonight, or change it somehow. He just wanted to be happy. He just wanted Alicia.


	20. Chapter 20 part one

Hey guys I'm back and I still haven't decided if I'm continuing or breaking but I have been writing. I took this chapter and spit into two because I don't know about you guys, but I do not want to watch a 8,000 word chapter at one time. So I'm spitting this up, I am going to post the second part a little later, but It's almost done so it shouldn't take too long. Well I hope you like part one, enjoy!

* * *

The alarm clock blared into Eli's ear. He roughly rolled over and slammed down on his alarm clock, successfully turning it off. Eli sigh as he turned and looked towards his ceiling. Today was the end of a great war for Eli. He wasn't sure if he was happy that it was over or sad. Whatever it was, he knew he was tired of this game. He was starting to fall for Peter, he loved his ambition and he knew that he would be a great State's Attorney and maybe an amazing president. But he hated the way he treated his wife. If it wasn't for the treatment of his wife and what he made him do. But he had a job to do, and if he wanted to keep his standing, he would have to do it to the best of his ability.

Eli quickly got dressed and ready for the day. He knew that it would be a long day and he would probably not eat again, so he bought breakfast before heading to the campaign office. He remembered how pissed Alicia looked when she came in yesterday. He hoped that she was just coming in to agree and walk out. But after she left, Peter called him into his office.

 _"_ _Eli, I think your little plan worked." Eli walked into Peter's office and sat down._

 _"_ _So I assume that she agreed to our offer?"_

 _"_ _Nope, but she will, just had to give her a little push." Peter smiled as he picked up a document that he was looking at before Alicia came in._

 _"_ _Or maybe in the wrong direction." Peter put the documents down and looked at Eli._

 _"_ _What do you mean?"_

 _"_ _I mean that sometimes people say things and it fuels the fire inside of them. Then they do unthinkable things. And Alicia looked extremely pissed to me when she left."_

 _"_ _This is Alicia we are talking about, she will do what she is supposed to, she knows her place." Eli didn't like where this was going, he wasn't too sure about Peter's theory. Eli honestly believes that he could have Peter win and go far if he did get divorced, just after the election. But Peter was just not having any of it._

 _"_ _Peter I still think that we can do this without her, we literally still have You can divorce her and still win. We can get a senate seat without her." Peter balled his fists up and stood up._

 _"_ _I told you I'm not doing this without her." Eli raised his hands and got up. Eli sighed as he got up from his seat._

 _"_ _I heard you the first time."_

 _"_ _Good, we need to be on the same page with this."_

 _"_ _Oh we are." Eli walked out of Peter's office and down to his._

Eli wanted to call Alicia that day, but Peter had him running around, with the election tomorrow and all. He half hoped that Alicia wouldn't show up today, stick it to Peter and himself. He truly did hope that she chose herself over Peter and found a way to get away from him. He was not sure that he could live with himself or continue to work for Peter if Peter manipulated her into staying with him. And yet he hoped that she did forfeit to him, at least both her and Will would be safe. Well until Peter decides to he's bored and wants to get back at Will. Luckily, Peter has not had the liberty of seeing inside of the envelope. But he is pretty sure that other people know Will's little secret, it's only a matter of time until someone else finds out.

Eli's face went white when he saw Alicia come into the office. Peter wasn't in yet, it was pretty early and Eli suggested that Peter sleep as much as possible. She saw that Peter's office was empty and walked into Eli's instead.

"Where is he?" Eli looked up from his stack of papers and tried to act as though he wasn't scared shitless. It was funny, her decision really had no effect on his life, just his conscious.

"Good morning Alicia, do you have an answer to my offer?" Luckily Eli was good under pressure or else he would have melted right then and there.

"Where is Peter?" Alicia was like a dog with a bone; she was not giving up. Eli couldn't tell from her face if she was mad, irritated or sad. He was sure that it was a mix of emotions, but he was worried what that meant for him.

"Alicia sit, he's not in yet." Alicia looked from Eli to the chair in front of him and then sat.

"Thank you. Now do you have an answer for me, I would be glad to send the message along.

"Really, well you can tell him to go fuck himself. He's a sneaky bastard and I hope he rots in hell. I will not be intimidated. No matter what he throws at me, I will overcome it. So tell him to keep trying to break us up, it won't work. I love Will and nothing is coming between us again. You tell him no, tell him I am never getting back with him, I will not be his prisoner." Eli was a little taken back by her response. He guessed this is what a woman scorn is like. Alicia was getting up to leave when Eli stopped her.

"Alicia I would change my answer if I was you."

"And why is that?" Eli sigh, he wasn't sure how much he should say but what saying nothing would cause.

"Alicia he is a dangerous man." Alicia started laughing, she could not believe that Eli was threatening her.

"Is that a threat?"

"No, I would never harm a person, intentionally."

"But Peter would? Eli you have got to come up with better thing to intimidate me with if you want me to act scared." Alicia got up from her chair and started walking towards the door of Eli's office. Eli quickly got up and stood in front of Alicia.

"Alicia this isn't a tactic. If you continue to refuse him, he might hurt you or Will. I told him I wouldn't but he assured me that he would find someone that would."

"Are you saying that my husband is going to whack me like a mobster. This isn't the twenties; he's not going to kill me. I am too valuable to him." Alicia pushed past Eli, but stopped dead in her tracks at Eli's next words.

"Yes, but Will isn't." Alicia turned around quickly and looked at Eli.

"He wouldn't."

"I'm afraid that he would. Like I said, he's a dangerous man. You might be able to risk Will's job, but I doubt his life. Alicia I am so sorry that you are in this predicament, but I would strongly advise you to change your mind. Look, I'll give you until before they announce. If you join him for his speech to the public, he'll know what your decision is." Alicia looked shocked and yet, she really wasn't. She knew in her heart that Peter might choose to do something like this, she just hoped that he wouldn't.

"Eli, why are you working for him, he's horrible." Eli shrugged his shoulders and sat down.

"In a way, I'm trapped to."

"But you can physically leave at any moment."

"My pride, and oddly, I think that Peter is a good man, keeps me stuck here. But I believe that he is only good only when it comes to the people, and not to you. I have no idea why he is so cruel to you. The one person you are supposed to love forever and not let go. I guess he just didn't live by that old saying."

"What old saying?"

"If you love something, let it go."

"Yeah well I loved someone and let them go."

"What happened?"

"He came back to me. Which is why I can't let him go again, I can't let Peter break us apart again. But I won't let Will die because a stupid feud with Peter."

"Maybe the two of you weren't meant to be."

"I refuse to believe that. I will make my decision, just don't be surprised if it's not the one you like." Alicia again turned to the door and tried to leave.

"Alicia." She turned around to see Eli sitting at his desk with a sad smile on his face.

"I'm rooting for you. Good luck."

"Thank you." With that, Alicia left Eli to complete his work. Eli sat at his desk and slammed his head on the desk. He was really getting tired of Peter's bullshit.

〰〰〰

Alicia walked into her apartment and screamed. She was past done today. When she awoke, she thought this was the day that it would all end, but now it seems that this just may be the beginning of something dark. She woke up to a god this morning.

 _"_ _Good morning beautiful." Will whispered as he brushed a piece of hair from Alicia's face. She smiled as moved closer to him. It was the first time that they had woken up together on a work week. Normally it was weekends that she didn't have the kids. It was nice to be with him and still have the kids. It was hopefully the start of something new._

 _"_ _Good morning." Will kissed Alicia and held her._

 _"_ _Should I go soon; you know before they wake up?" Alicia sighed and started to look up at the ceiling. She didn't want to think about anything serious, she just wanted to be happy, just for a few more moments._

 _"_ _No, well yes. But I really want you to stay." Will smiled and kissed Alicia. He let go of her and started climbing out of the bed._

 _"_ _Please stay." Alicia sat up in her bed and wrapped the blanket around her. Will continued to get dress._

 _"_ _It's ok, I need to get to work anyway, I missed a lot by coming yesterday. And I know you want me to stay, but I don't think that this is how we should come out to the kids. At least not today of all days." Will continued to get dress. He kissed her on the forehead and grabbed his jacket._

 _"_ _I love you."_

 _"_ _I love you too. Are you ready for today? You know what you are going to do?"_

 _"_ _Yes I do, I'll see you tonight? I'm skipping work again." Will put on his jacket and walked back over to Alicia to give her one last kiss._

 _"_ _You know as your boss I'm going to have to get on you about skipping out on work so much." Alicia kissed him again, making the kiss deeper and more passionate._

 _"_ _I think I'll make it up to you somehow." Will smiled at her before leaving. She sighed as she watched him walk out her room and heard him try to close the door quietly. It was going to be a long day. But at least she got to see Will's ass._

Unfortunately, Will's ass wasn't enough to get Alicia through the day. She sat he things down and sat at a bar stool in her kitchen. She thought about opening a bottle of wine, but the last thing she needed was to be drunk right now. She grabbed her phone, sent a text and waited. Twenty minutes later she got a knock at her door.

"I almost thought that you wouldn't come." Kalinda smiled as she walked past Alicia into the apartment. She sat at the bar stool, previously occupied by Alicia.

"No wine? By the way you texted me I assumed that it was a wine day." Alicia joined Kalinda at the bar and shook her head.

"No, I need wine, but I also need to be sober right now."

"Ok so what is the problem?"

"Maybe I do need wine."

"Alicia."

"Ok fine." Alicia took a deep breath before continuing. "I've been with Will for the past few months or so, on and off."

"That was obvious, I knew that." Kalinda said with her all too knowing look. Kalinda knew for some time about the two of them, she was just waiting for them to say something. And by them she meant Will.

"Ok All wise one, since you seem to know all things. I'll let you figure things out on your own."

"Alicia, I don't play guessing games."

"You really are no fun. Ok, well I'm getting a divorce from Peter." Kalinda punched her arm and smiled.

"Ow, that hurt."

"I can't believe that you are getting a divorce."

"Believe it, or maybe not." Kalinda looked at her with that look, half intrigued half confused.

"Peter is threatening Will's life if I don't get back with him"

"BS."

"No really, not in all words, but he did. He's been trying to break the two of us since he found out."

"He's a bastard."

"I know."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I could put Will's life in danger and stay with him, or I could go with Peter and be miserable the rest of my life."

"Do not chose the latter, he won't change."

"Won't he? I wondered on the drive home if I got back with him that he would change. But he told me that he didn't care that I didn't love him anymore. He would destroy me to have me, could he still love me. I'm ridiculous, I love Will and Peter is a bastard." The two of them sat in awkward silence until Kalinda spoke up, for once in their relationship

"Would you still love him if he cheated on you other than Amber Madison?"

"What why would you ask that?" Alicia had no idea where this was going. She needed advice on the present not the past.

"If you forgive him for cheating on you and lying to you and ruining your life, you will forgive him for ruining your romantic life."

"I did forgive him for Amber, but I was tired of the lying and manipulating. I just wanted it to stop, so I stopped it first."

"And if he slept with other people?"

"Our trust would have been broken, but it has already been broken, too many times."

"If he keeps breaking promises there is no reason that he won't break this one. If Peter really wants to do something, he will do it, no matter the consequences."

"You sound like you talk from experience."

"I do." Kalinda looked away and out towards the living room. She wasn't sure if this was the best time to do this.

"Kalinda is there something you're not telling me?" Kalinda didn't even look at Alicia, she couldn't.

"I slept with Peter." The apartment stood in complete silence. Alicia stared directly at Kalinda, almost in her soul. Alicia looked angry, more than angry, more than pissed. She could not believe that she could do anything like this, after everything that they have been through.

"I trusted you."

"Alicia I'm sorry." Kalinda turned towards Alicia, she had to make her understand. Kalinda loved Alicia, she never wanted her to get hurt.

"When?"

"It was years ago, before I even knew you. I am so sorry; I didn't mean to."

"You didn't mean to? What you accidently slipped into bed with my husband!" Kalinda tried to put her hand on her arm but Alicia moved from the stool.

"No it's not like that."

"Oh no, then why? Why did you sleep with my husband?" She yelled at Kalinda, but she stood firm. Kalinda did not show emotion, but she her walls were starting to crumble.

"I-he-we."

"Spit it out, I am tired of the secrecy the lying of everything. And why today of all days, I am tired."

"I was trying to get away."

"From whom."

"My husband." She yelled and quickly found her resolve.

"You're married?"

"Kalinda isn't but Lela is." Alicia stared at Kalinda and for some reason, she could feel that she was telling the truth. She could tell that something bad happened, something Kalinda has never told anyone about, but she is about to tell her. Alicia calmed down and sat back down on the bar stool, Kalinda soon joined her.

"I was married once, but we were bad together, we were dangerous. At first I thought that it was fun, that was what I relationships should be like. That was until he started to hit me. Things went downhill from there. I knew I had to get out, I couldn't live with him any longer. So I talked to Peter and I asked him for help. He agreed for a price, at the time I thought that it wasn't the worse thing in the world. After him, I continued to use my body for what I needed. I am truly sorry for hurting you, I was only worried about myself at that time, I was selfish but after being with you, I know I was wrong, I should have found another way." Alicia didn't say anything, she got up and wrapped Kalinda in a big hug.

"No, I'm sorry, Peter is a bastard and I am sorry that you had to go through that. I do wish that you could have went through that without having to sleep with Peter." Kalinda leaned into the hug and let a tear drop roll down her cheek. This was the first time in a few years that Kalinda had been wrapped in a loving hug, it felt really nice.

The two of them stayed wrapped up in a hug for a few more moments before it became too much for Kalinda.

"What are you going to do?" Kalinda asked as she grabbed her things and started to walk out the door with Alicia in tow.

"To end this."


	21. Chapter 20 part two

I am so sorry that I haven't uploaded I thought i did. So Im might make this the last chapter, most likely. But I hope that everyone enjoys this possibly last chapter.

* * *

Will smiled as he walked into his office. It was going to be a wonderful day for him. Today was the end of something bad and the start of something new. If Alicia did what he hoped she would do, everything would be wonderful again. He will have to deal with the oncoming storm that is in that envelope.

Diane saw how ecstatic Will was and assumed the worse. She shook her head and walked into her partner's office.

"Will, what do I owe this joyous occasion?" Will looked up from his stack of papers to find his business partner looking very sternly at him. She stood across from him with her hands on her hips, waiting for Will to confess.

"Well there are many reasons look at the sky, look at the wonderful day out." Diane looked out of Will's window and out at the cold windy day that gave this town its name. Then she looked back to Will.

"It's a normal day in Chicago."

"No, it's not." Diane rolled her eyes and sat down.

"And why isn't it?" Will was so caked up with happiness, and yet he found his serene enough not to tell Diane anything.

"Nothing."

"Nothing, nothing makes this day great, nothing?"

"Exactly." Diane shook her head; it was worse than she thought.

"Will, what is wrong?"

"Nothing, well something might be wrong."

"I'm listening." Will looked at the envelope that he took from Alicia's apartment and gave it to Diane. She read over the few papers inside and placed the contents back into the envelope.

"You know what this means?" Will's face quickly grew grim.

"Yes."

"What are we going to do. First of all, is it true?" Will was appalled that shed would even ask that question. She knew him and she knew that he would never do something like this. Yes, he had a wonderful resolution rate, but he was just a damn good lawyer.

"No, this is totally trumped up charges, I would never risk my career in such a way, I'm better than that." And yet he wasn't, Will thought back to his Baltimore days before he said anything more.

"Well if it's not true then you shouldn't have a problem."

"Yes but you know them, they're like a dog with a bone. This is the first straw, if they don't get me for this, they will keep trying until something sticks."

"No matter what happens Will, we will get through this, I would never make you go through this alone." Will smiled and took Diane's hand.

"Thanks, I really appreciate it."

"I know you do, now why are you really happy?" Will knew that she would never give up.

"You're the one I should worry about coming after me." Diane started laughing and squeezed his hand.

"Well yes, but I really would like to know. But something tells me that it has something to do with Alicia. I see the way you stare at her and the way she stares back. I know that the two of you have been trying to stay away from each other to hide from suspicion. But it wasn't working, not from me."

"I know I can't hide anything from you." Diane smiled and leaned back in her chair.

"So you two are really together?" Will ran his fingers through his hair. That answer was more complicated than it seemed.

"Well something like that, I really don't know."

"You know the election is today? You better hope to god he loses, because if he wins we'll have a lot more to deal with than a stupid trial." Will shook his head and agreed. He knew what Peter could do once he had power again. He also knew that once he did, he wouldn't stop until he either went back to jail or became president. Will personally wished for the former, but the latter might be in the near future.

"I know."

"I do wish the best for the two of you and I hope that everything works out. But we will have to talk if he wins and the two of you continue your affair."

"I know." Diane smiled as she looked out into the hallway of Will's office.

"Cheer up, I think things are looking up for you." Will followed Diane's line of sight and watched as Alicia walked into Will's office. Diane got up and nodded to Alicia before making her way back to her desk. Diane truly hope for the best, she just knew that there was more to come before the two of them had their happy ending.

"Alicia, are you ok?" She didn't look as happy as she did this morning. Will was starting to worry that she changed her mind about the two of them.

"I'm not ok." Alicia closed his door and sat down in the chair across from him. She thought about closing his curtains and just letting him hold her until she felt better. But she had much to do before she gave up on everything.

"What happened?"

"Peter wasn't there, so I talked to Eli. I told him off, he told me to reconsider. He said that Peter would kill you." Will scoffed, he was not scared of Peter.

"He said that he would kill me before, he hasn't done it yet."

"I think he's serious. He's never been this close to losing me before. Peter is more dangerous than he seems. You remember Gerald Kosco?" Will shook his head, of course he knew who he was.

"He's dead because of Peter, I know it sounds crazy but I know he has something to do with his death. Prison has changed him, and not for the better. He's a dangerous man and letting him become State's attorney will only make it worse. He told me that he only wants me for possession, and I believe him."

"Then we'll fight back." Alicia looked down at the envelope on his desk.

"How many more of these does Peter have on you? It will never stop; he will never stop. And even if these stop, he will go on to me."

"Alicia."

"No Will, I'm serious, maybe I was not meant to be happy, maybe we missed our chance." Will got up from his office chair and sat down next to Alicia. He took her hands in his and looked at her.

"We will not let him bully us any longer. I love you and that is all that matters."

"Our love will not feed us or keep us out of jail or whatever Peter has planned for us. If he takes my kids, I won't be able to live with myself."

"It won't come to that."

"How do you know?"

"I just do." Alicia took her hands from him and tried to get up. Will pulled her down back in her chair. A few tears fell down Alicia's cheek, Will wiped them away.

"That envelope is bad, but we can get through it."

"But you told me that it was bad."

"It's bad but not as bad as I imagined." Alicia looked at him inquisitively, she really wanted to know what was in the envelope.

"So what's in the envelope?" Will sighed as he looked into her eyes. He wasn't sure if she would look at him the same way. It could ruin their relationship. But she had the right to know, especially if it was holding her hostage.

"Years ago in Baltimore I did something bad, but not murderous bad, just bad." Will's explanation wasn't helping his case a bit to convince Alicia of his guilt.

"I took money from a client, forty thousand dollars, but I put it back"

"Ok how is that going to ruin your career, you put it back."

"It won't but because of that, it put my spending habits on alert. Now they believe that I am bribing judges. The judges thing is bogus, but I did take the money."

"Why?"

"I had debts to pay and I needed the money."

"No why do they believe that you ae bribing judges?"

"I don't know, but in that envelope was files from the state's attorney preparing a case against me for judicial bribery based on my pickup games. I told you about the money because I thought that you should know, unless anything else happens."

"Well we can get past this, since it's bogus."

"Exactly and know you know all of my secrets, he has nothing on us. Well he has nothing on me, I have no idea about you." Alicia looked at him confused, what did he mean by that.

"What do you mean?"

"Well you said that he would go on to you, what do you have that could possibly ruin us?"

"Nothing, I'm saint Alicia remember?" Will smiled, he always hated that nickname, but it was true in some aspects. She never really did anything bad, but she was no saint.

"You have always been my leesh, and you always will be." Alicia smiled and placed a hand on his cheek. Then she looked out the window to see people staring, she quickly let go of Will and stood up.

"What's wrong?" Alicia continued to look out the window causing Will to look as well. Will got up and closed his curtains.

"Will that is only going to fuel the fire." Alicia went to grab the curtains but Will pulled her close to him and kissed her.

"Let it burn." Alicia smiled and kissed him. Sometimes she loved him.

"Well there is one thing that makes saint Alicia bogus."

"And that would be?"

"You."

"Good." Will let Alicia go after a few seconds, who quickly opened the curtains.

"So you know what you are going to do about Peter?"

"I'm not sure."

"I will stand by any decision that you make. But I do want to say this, I am not sure if I can go on without you. I tasted love and now I'm hooked, I will do whatever it takes to be with you." Alicia smiled and gave Will a quick peek on the cheek, forgetting that the curtains are still open. Alicia grabbed her things and started to walk out.

"You're leaving me?" Will asked before Alicia left the office.

"I have to go, there are somethings that I still need to take care of."

"Will I see you later?"

"I hope so." Alicia grabbed her things and left. Will sighed and sunk into his office chair. Diane came over with a bottle of scotch and placed it on Will's desk.

"As long as you don't have court." Will smiled and took the bottle

"Thank you."

"Anytime." Will was sure that this was no longer the best day ever. Actually it could be the last day ever for him. At least he got the girl, even if it was just for a little while, he did it. Besides, he'll always have her heart, something Peter will never have.

〰〰〰

Owen slammed his hand against his pocket for the fortieth time that day. Carl was calling him again, he knew it was him, it could be no other. He was getting sick and tired of him calling him, he was ready to block him. Luckily Owen had ten more minutes left in class. Owen was thinking about cutting class early, but he would not hurt his students' education for his own personal needs.

Ten minutes later he answered his phone.

"Carl you have to stop calling me."

"I love you." Owen ran his fingers through his hair and leaned against the wall outside his classroom.

"That doesn't matter now." He came to Chicago to get away from this, but he was stupid to think that everything would just go away if he ran away. How could he be so stupid.

"You're in Chicago, I know that, but at least now we can be together without anyone knowing it."

"That was never the problem Carl. I-I…."

"You what?"

"I can't love you back. If you came if we dated, it would only end in disaster. I like you a lot, but it only a physical thing not emotional. I was never meant to be tied down. I like the way I am, I don't like being attached." It hurt Owen to say it, but it was true, he could not be held down. He was too afraid that he would end up like his mom and sister, no matter how much it hurt him to say it. He liked his freedom and was not ready to give it up.

"Owen I will not give up on you, I love you." Owen sighed before hanging up on Carl.

"Goodbye Carl." Owen walked back into his classroom to find an unsuspecting visitor. His eyes widened and a huge grin appeared on his face.

"Alicia. What are you doing here?" Alicia got up from her spot and walked over to hug her brother.

"I thought I would come see my little brother in action, but at last there are no children. Am I too late for the lecture?" Owen smiled as he walked over to the desk in the front of the class.

"Yes, come on, I'll take you to lunch. Something tells me you didn't come here to just see me." Alicia smiled and followed him out.

The two of them went across the street from the university and grabbed some sandwiches from the local sub shop. They sat at benches across from the university.

"So what's up?" Owen asked as he started to eat his sandwich. Alicia just looked at hers, she wasn't feeling too hungry at the moment.

"Peter is threatening Will's life."

"Well ok then." Owen quickly stopped eating his sandwich.

"And if that isn't bad enough he's trying to ruin his career. Peter said that he won't stop until he has me and he doesn't care if I love him or not. He's crazy and dangerous."

"Fuck him."

"Owen."

"No seriously fuck him. Have sex with him and play fall in love with him, just for tonight, get the divorce final and once you are free then run. Take the kids and run. Go to some remote island and be happy." Alicia looked at Owen like he was crazy. Did he really think that was going to work?

"Just a suggestion."

"Owen seriously, should I go back to him, to save Will's life?"

"No. Follow your heart, you love Will and that's all you need." Alicia shook her head and watched the kids walk by. It reminded her of Georgetown, how happy she was, how simple things were. And now how shitty things were.

"I wished I followed that advice when I was in Georgetown. If I did that I wouldn't have been in this much trouble if I did." Owen smiled a sad smile and pulled his sister close to her. He wrapped an arm around his sister, squeezing her in a small hug.

"You will do what you think is best, you always do." Alicia kissed Owen on the head, sometimes he could be a good brother.

"But what do you think I should do?"

"I think you already know what you should do." Alicia rolled her eyes, she was tired of the bullshit.

"Owen, cut the crap."

"What, I am in no position to tell you what to do."

"You had no problem before."

"Yes that was before Will's life was in danger. This is beyond me."

"But your input would help."

"But it wouldn't matter."

"And why not."

"Alicia is going to do what Alicia wants to do no matter what anyone says. No threat will stop you from doing what you want to do." Alicia leaned her head on her brother's shoulder.

"I think you're right." Owen smiled and kissed her forehead. He loved his sister, but he didn't envy her situation. After a few moments the two of them sat up and ate their food. They got up quickly making sure that Owen wasn't late for his next class.

"So will I see you at the party tonight" Owen asked as he closed the door to his sister's car.

"What party?" Alicia had no idea what her brother was talking about.

"Peter is having a party for the election, he wanted me to come for some reason."

"Oh that party, if I come, you'll know what my decision was." Owen smiled and hit the top of Alicia's car. Alicia started her car and drove off, leaving Owen standing in the background. Owen sighed as he watched his sister drive away. He was sad and worried for his sister, he could tell that something bad was on the way, but he hoped for the best. He knows that she will find a way to be happy, she always does.

〰〰〰

Peter sat on a very comfortable bed in a very comfortable hotel. There was about twenty people outside the door waiting, waiting for Peter to win. The voting had started a few hours ago. He already had a lead in the polls and it seemed that he would keep that lead.

Peter thought about the last time that he was in this predicament. Alicia was by his side with his two young children. Those were the days. Everything was perfect, he was happy, she was happy, the kids were happy. Now it just seems that everyone is miserable. He could end all of the misery, well at least Alicia's, but at what cost? She would be happy, but he would lose the love of his life. Yes it's true that he most likely deserves it, he cheated on her more than once, and twice. He just had so much power and women were just throwing themselves at him, he couldn't resist it. He loves Alicia and will do anything to get her back. He hoped if he got her back, that he could convince her that he is worthy of her love and they can be a family again.

But lately he was thinking that maybe Eli was right, maybe he needed to let go of her and live his life. But he had never lost anything before, he was not about to start now.

Peter was looking at the news when Eli walked into his room.

"Peter, hey are you ok?" Peter quickly looked up and smiled at his new friend, or at least he hoped new friend. He and Eli had become extremely close in the past months. Eli has been his everything and gotten him out of every jam, with the exception of Alicia. He only wished that he could fix that relationship, then everything would be perfect.

"I'm fine Eli, never better." Eli wasn't too sure about that, especially after the conversation he had with Alicia a few hours ago.

"Have you talked to Alicia?" Peter got up and started fixing the cuffs on his shirt.

"Well yes." Peter turned to Eli and smiled.

"And?"

"And I gave her a few more hours, just time to collect herself." Peter didn't look too pleased with Eli's answer, he knew what that meant.

"She said no."

"Not in all words. But don't worry, I'm working on it, she has three hours left." Peter raised his eyebrow, he was confused and amused.

"You gave her a time limit?"

"Not exactly, but yes." Peter started laughing, he knows how Alicia is with time limits.

"Well we know what that means." Eli looked more than frightened at Peter's mischievous laughter.

"What?"

"She's going to run the clock out as long as possible. That's my wife." Peter fixed his cuffs and grabbed his jacket.

"Time to feed the wolves huh?" Peter smiled and started walking towards the door when it opened on its own. Alicia stood three feet from Peter's face. Eli looked worried and yet intrigued when Alicia opened the door. After a few moments of awkward silence, Eli took it upon himself to start the conversation.

"Alicia, you look nice today." It was a true compliment. All day Alicia had been wearing a nice blue and black dress that brought out her eyes. Her shoes were to die for and matched her outfit perfectly.

"Thank you Eli, but I would like to talk to my husband right now." It was the first time in a long time that Alicia had called Peter her husband, it sounded nice to Peter, familiar. Eli took the hint and quietly left the room. Alicia walked into the room fully and sat on the bed. Peter followed her with his eyes and eventually followed her lead.

"I'm surprised, I wouldn't have thought that you would have come here, not now at least. I would have thought that you would have come later."

"I am full of surprises."

"I see."

"But I am not here to forfeit just yet. I am here again, to make some things clear." Peter stood in front of Alicia, arms crossed.

"And that would be?"

"Will." Peter rolled his eyes and turned from her. He was tired of hearing his name. Ever since he got home, he's been hearing his name, he was sick of it.

"What about Will?" Peter asked without turning to look at her. He knew that it was childish, but he was too angry to even look at her.

"I love him, you know that." Peter scoffed and turned around.

"Do I, you claimed to love me but now you don't. How do I know that anything that you say is true?" Alicia rolled her eyes at him and crossed her legs.

"You really are childish, coming from the man that constantly reneges on everything he says."

"How dare you? I have never reneged on anything." It was Alicia's turn to scoff, even Peter knew that was a lie.

"Our marriage, you made so many promises. You said that you would never hurt me, you would never lie to me. You promised that you would always be there for me, but you haven't lived up to any of those things. How can I trust you when you sleep with my best friend?" Peter had no idea what she was talking about, he never slept with her best friend.

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Kalinda." She nearly spat at him. She was far past disgusted with him. It slowly came back to him. He totally forgot about her, it was so long ago.

"That was different, it didn't mean anything none of my affairs meant anything."

"Mines did." He was fuming now; he could not believe that she could be so cruel.

"You are a bitch."

"And you're a bastard but here we are, aren't we a match made in heaven?" He had no idea what had gotten into her, this was not the woman he married. She was something new, something cruel and dangerous.

"Who are you, who have you become."

"The woman you never knew you married." Alicia sighed and got up. She placed a hand on Peter's shoulder and looked straight in his eyes.

"Look, this is not why I came here, I came here to secure Will's health."

"His health, what about my health, what about my needs?" He was tired of being forgotten, he will be heard. He took her hand from his shoulder and stared at her.

"Your life isn't being threatened at the moment, Will's is. Now I want your word that you will not touch him." Peter was again confused, he had no idea what was going on.

"Alicia I haven't touch a hair on that man's head, even though I would like to knock his smug little grin off his face." Peter wasn't lying, he did want to knock him out.

"Exactly, all I ask is that you keep this one promise and not kill him, whether I come back to you or not. If you have any love left for me, you would do this one little thing for me."

"I never had any intention of killing your precious Will, even though I imagined it, many times." Alicia rolled her eyes and walked up to Peter and placed her hands on either side of his face.

"Peter don't threaten me; it only makes me want to push harder. If we are meant to be and Will is just a phase, I will come back to you, in my own time. In the meantime, I cause you no harm and will do anything to help your career, even after all that you have done." Peter wanted to yell and scream that she was wrong and that he hasn't done anything wrong. But he would be lying and he knew it wasn't the time to fight. Besides, she sounded like she was coming around, maybe.

"Fine, I won't kill him, but my offer from before still stands. I won't give up on you, I won't stop, ever, so you mind as well give up now." Alicia smiled and kissed him, she knew that he wouldn't give up.

"Yeah, will if you remember, neither will I." Alicia grabbed her things and started walking towards the door.

"Will I see you tonight by my side?"

"If you do you will know my answer to your question." Alicia smiled and walked out the door. As soon as she did, Peter collapsed on the bed. No matter how many times they fought and screamed, it only seemed to make him love her more. Ow if he could only get her to feel the same way.

〰〰〰

Eli looked at the clock and then at the door of the hotel. They would be announcing any minute and Alicia hadn't come back yet. He was starting to get worried that she wouldn't show. But he was more worried about Will then Alicia.

"Mr. Gold, you look nearly white, are you ok?" Jackie Peter's mother asked with her unusual wide grin. He had never seen the woman this happy, even though he hasn't known her that long.

"I'm fine Jackie."

"Are you sure?" Eli knew that he was not getting rid of her tonight.

"Jackie I'm sure."

"You should be happy; Peter is going to win soon. Everything is going to be great again."

"Maybe for you." Eli mumbled under his breath.

"What did you say?" Eli looked up and smiled his usual faux smile.

"It's wonderful too." Jackie smiled and was about to say something when the tv started blaring something. Everyone turned to the tv just in time for them to announce.

"Yes it is clear, we can accurately project that Peter Florrick is the new State's Attorny of Cook County." The crowd started cheering yelling Peter's name. Luckily Jackie was swept up in the crowd and left Eli to think about things alone. He barely watched the crowd, he was too busy looking at the door. Eli's heart nearly jumped out of his chest when the door to the hotel opened.

〰〰〰

Will sighed as he sat back in his chair. He had the news on, he wanted to make sure that he was one of the first people to hear about the election. He still hoped that Wendy would win, but it was almost all too clear that Peter was the winner. Will even voted for Wendy, but he knew it wouldn't help much.

Will opened a bottle of scotch and turned the channel to watch two seconds of the hockey game that was on. He couldn't deal with the anticipation any longer. He just wanted this to all be over. Will turned back to the news just as his phone rang. He quickly answered it before even looking at the caller id.

"Alicia." Will soon regretted saying her name once he realized who was on the other end of the phone.

"Will who is Alicia?" Will sighed and slapped himself in the face.

"No one Sara."

"Oh William don't lie to me, I've changed your diapers." He hated his sister sometimes.

"Are you going to continue to hold this over this over me?" He could feel her smile through the phone.

"Not forever, just until you die, or I die, which ever comes first." Will had to smile, even though he hated it.

"What do you want?"

"I want to know who Alicia is."

"What do you really want?"

"Ok I want to know if you are still coming out for mom's sixtieth?"

"I said I would."

"Yeah you said that last year, and then something big came up."

"Something big did come up."

"Mhmm." Before Sara could say anything else, there was a knock at the door.

"Sara I'm going to have to call you back."

"You're coming aren't you."

"If I said I would then I will, don't worry." Will said as he made his way to the door.

"Ok, don't be a stranger."

"Bye Sara."

"Bye Will." Will opened the door and what he saw on the other end of the door was not what he was expecting.

"What are you doing here?"

〰〰〰

Alicia took a deep breath as she stood outside the doors of the elevator. This was her big moment, the big finale. This was the end, or maybe a beginning?

"I'm making the right decision, for everyone." She said to herself. Well it was, hopefully. It could save lives, or destroy them, she still wasn't sure, but she was running out of time. She had to make a decision and she had to do it now.

Alicia approached the door, suddenly a roar of clapping and cheering sounded out of nowhere. Alicia was startled at first but quickly shook herself out of it.

"I'm doing the right thing." She said as she reached the door. Alicia took a deep breath.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys, I'm just letting you know that I decided to split the story up and is now under the title Here for me. I am sorry that it took so long for me to update, life has been a mess. But I am trying to update once a week. So if you're curious about what happened next, go read the sequel. See yah.**


End file.
